Order 66: Fall of the Jedi
by Alchemist1917
Summary: The story you all have been waiting for. Order 66 is underway, and Taran and Ahsoka and their friends are trapped in the Temple. They're now forced to fight and kill the men they had fought with for years, including the man they looked up to as their brother. Will they survive? Or perish under the newly-formed Empire's fist?
1. Decisions

**Stars Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith is owned by LucasArts and Disney. All characters under their jurisdiction is owned by them and no one else. Please support and review the story as you seem fit. Also, there will be scenes from the movie on here to give an idea of the timeline that is taking place. Excerpts include ideas from the novel and Battlefront II. Viewer discretion is advised.  
**

_"Not a bad day," said Anakin as they stood over the fragments and pieces of a Separatist army on an unknown planet in the Outer Rim. They had been pinned down before calling an airstrike on the last of the Separatist forces on the planet.  
_

_"It could have been worse," said Obi-Wan. "Especially when their was an entire armored brigade."_

_"You worry too much Obi-Wan," said Anakin, sitting down on the hulk of an AAT._

_"I don't think it was so bad," said Rex, plopping down next to them on the sand. He removed his helmet and took a deep breath. "Aw, the smell of victory." _

_"Victory smells like smoke and oil," said Ahsoka, sitting near a downed STAP. _

_"It's an acquired smell," said Taran, laying down on the ground beside them all and looking up at the sky. _

_"This may seem random, but what's something you've always desired more than anything?" said Taran. _

_"Hmm, good question kid. I always wanted...lead all the Republic forces," said Rex. _

_"Really Rex?" said Ahsoka, laughing a little as did everyone else. _

_"What, you all don't think it's a nice image? Commander-in-chief Rex! I can see it now," said Rex, musing to himself. _

_"Ok then Chancellor Rex," said Obi-Wan. "I always wanted to sing at a cantina." Everyone looked at him like the Jedi Master was insane. _

_"I'm just joking. I don't have a greatest desire," said Obi-Wan. _

_"As usual," said Anakin. "Mine is that I want to be the greatest pilot in the galaxy."_

_"You kind of already have that title sir," said Rex. _

_"Riiight," Ahsoka said sarcastically. _

_"Don't believe me Snips?" said Anakin. _

_"You could use some work," said Ahsoka. "I still remember that little maneuver you did on Nar Shadaa." _

_"That was experimenting," said Anakin trying to explain himself as everyone else laughed. "Oh knock it off all of you." _

_"We're just teasing you Master," said Ahsoka. _

_"So what's your greatest desire Ahsoka," said Anakin. _

_"I've...always wanted to fly," said Ahsoka. _

_"You do that enough already," said Anakin. _

_"Not just fly with a ship. I mean to truly fly as if I had wings on my own. Not relying on anything to get me anywhere, to just soar through the sky on my own whim," said Ahsoka. _

_"Sounds like a wonderful thought right there," said Obi-Wan. _

_"It's beautiful," said Taran as he gazed at her, which she returned. _

_"What about you kid? What have you always wanted?" said Rex. Taran's gaze turned to the sky as the sun began to set in the distance. _

_"I've always wanted..."_

Ahsoka opened her eyes when she awoke. The room around them was dark still, but she knew it was morning already. She slowly got off of Taran so as not to wake him as she yawned and stretched. When she was done she looked down at Taran's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and calm as he slept. His lips were slightly parted and his head rolled to the side as he breathed slowly yet quietly. She smiled at his sleeping form, brushing a dread from his face. She got off of the bed and went into the bathroom to clean her teeth. It took her less than two minutes to scrub them thoroughly and clean the rest of her mouth. When she came back in, Taran was still sleeping. He had also rolled over on his side, moving a little in his sleep from time to time.

_"I wonder what he's dreaming of?"_ she thought. She decided to let him sleep, knowing full well the state he was in from the day before. All the while as he slept, his hands would move or his eyelids would pinch shut tightly.

The Jedi Temple from his aerial view of the entire complex seemed even larger than it already was. It seemed like he was flying around it. He willed himself to look out and about the building, the symbol of the Jedi Order. Day turned to night, and back to day before it ended at the night. As he gazed out, he saw what looked like a sea of white moving towards the Temple. He flew in closer to get a better look. He was shocked to see they were all clone troopers.

The dream ended abruptly.

_"Oh come on,"_ he thought as his eyes slowly opened. He scanned around his room to see Ahsoka sitting on the edge of the bed levitating a training remote in her hands. He yawned, signalling her that he was finally awake.

"Glad to see you're up," she said. "What were you dreaming about?"

"It was weird. I dreamed I was looking at the Temple, than what looked like a large force of clones marching towards it," said Taran. "It's probably nothing, just me thinking of yesterday."

"It does seem like an interesting thing though," said Ahsoka. Taran moved to kiss her, but she stopped.

"Uh-uh. Morning breath Cyneran," Ahsoka said pointedly.

"So true," said Taran, smiling to himself and getting up to go to the bathroom to hastily clean his teeth. Ahsoka laughed as she heard how rapidly he was brushing in their.

"Slow down, I'm not going anywhere," said Ahsoka. She heard him finish as he came in. He leaned down and kissed her, having her sigh into it.

"Better?" Taran said.

"Better, and minty too," said Ahsoka. They two shared a small laugh together, enjoying their company.

"Are you scared?" said Ahsoka.

"Not really," said Taran, though he knew it was a lie.

"Taran, be honest," said Ahsoka, pulling him down to sit on the edge of the bed with her.

"Okay, yes I'm absolutely terrified," said Taran. "I thought 'I knew what to do, but now all the what-ifs keep coming back." He sighed as he rubbed his temples. Ahsoka hugged him to her.

"I know it's hard. Whatever decision you make, I'll support it," she said. She pulled back enough to look into his eyes. She gave him a smile, which reaffirmed him. He returned it as well.

* * *

Taran was currently wearing his Jedi robes including the cloak while Ahsoka wore her regular outfit. The two were heading towards the Council chambers as they were currently convening to discuss matters dealing with the Order.

"Just be calm," said Ahsoka. Taran nodded, taking a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"Ahsoka!" yelled someone from behind them. They stopped and turned to be welcomed by a sight for sore eyes. Anakin Skywalker was walking towards them, the biggest smile on his face as he gazed at his former Padawan.

"Anakin!" said Ahsoka. She ran towards him as he hurriedly walked over to her. The two met and hugged each other fiercely. Ahsoka buried herself into his outfit as Anakin hung on to her like his life depended on it.

"I missed you Master," said Ahsoka, her eyes on the verge of tears of happiness after not having seen him for a long time.

"I missed you too Snips. I missed you too," said Anakin. The former apprentice embracing the former master was a sight to behold.

"You know, I don't mind the nickname anymore," said Ahsoka, pulling back some as she wiped her eyes.

"It took nearly three years for you to finally say that," said Anakin, chuckling a little.

"Any room here for one more?" said Taran, coming up behind them.

"Always," said Anakin as the two embraced the other. Anakin thought of Taran as his little brother, Taran affectionately seeing him as his older brother. The bonds that brought all four of them together was nigh unbreakable. They completely trusted the other and wouldn't hesitate to defend each other.

"I heard about everything you two did yesterday. Not bad," said Anakin. Ahsoka and Taran rolled their eyes, but still managed to smile. It was good to have all of them back together.

"Where did you go to?" asked Taran.

"I just got back from the Chancellor's office. Before that I was at Padme's apartment. She told me some news," said Anakin.

"She's pregnant," said Ahsoka and Taran.

"How do you know that?" said Anakin, astonished being just one word to how he felt about the two of them knowing.

"I found out the night before the invasion, and then I told Taran a few moments before it happened," said Ahsoka. "Are you taking it well?" For once, Anakin was at a loss for words about it.

"Uh um yes. Excited really," said Anakin, struggling to find words.

"Now there's something. I wasn't expecting to see Anakin Skywalker tongue-tied," said Ahsoka, smiling to herself.

"Just surprised. You still have a way of doing that to me," said Anakin. "Are you on your way to the Council?"

"Yes. They're going to decide whether I'm allowed to stay in the Order or not," said Taran as the three of them walked together to the Council chambers.

"I'm on my way to report to the Council about what happened on the _Invisible Hand_," said Anakin. "I don't like what they're doing about you. From what I've heard you did everything to get Ahsoka out of Aargonar as well as other prisoners and this is how they repay you?"

"The code has its faults, but I'm sure they were made for a reason," said Taran.

"A bad reason," said Anakin as they all got on the elevator as two Jedi Knights stepped off.

"I understand how you feel about it Anakin," said Taran. The thought had always been on both their minds. What if the Council found out about Anakin and Padme's relationship? Especially with a child on the way? Would he be kicked out as well, or punished more severely for it? Did the Order even punish people for the offense anymore? He remembered the story of Ranik Solusar who fathered a child and was disciplined by the Order but allowed to stay. Perhaps...

"Taran?" said Anakin.

"What? Sorry, blanked out for a second," said Taran.

"Still the same," said Anakin, chuckling. The elevator stopped at the top floor and three of them got off and headed to the Council room. They stopped outside the door.

"I guess you two will wait here. Just know that I'm on your side," said Anakin.

"Thanks," said Taran and Ahsoka. He smiled at the two of them before he walked through the sliding door. Once he was out of sight Taran and Ahsoka sat down on the ground near the door.

"Feeling better?" Ahsoka asked.

"Not really," said Taran, still managing a smile at the least. Ahsoka took his hand in hers.

"You remember when we first met?" she said. "I remembered a 6 year old Elementian boy who was too afraid to go to the bathroom by himself because he thought that there was a monster in there."

"I was 6 and I had a bad dream that night!" said Taran, embarrassed. Ahsoka lightly laughed as she saw his cheeks flush.

"But what you said next, I'll never forget."

_6 year old Ahsoka was patiently waiting for the boy she had just met to finish. It had seemed strange for him to ask her if the bathroom was free of anything or anyone in there. She nearly laughed, but the look on his face made her realize he was truly sincere about it. _

_He came out after washing his hands, standing somewhat shorter than she was. _

_"Thank you," he said quietly. "What's your name?" _

_"I'm Ahsoka," said Ahsoka. "And you?" _

_"Taran. May I be your friend?" he asked meekly. Ahsoka didn't know what to say. She had just met him today, yet here he was wanting to be her friend. She also noticed he said 'her' friend and not 'his'. _

_"I'd like that," said Ahsoka. "I'd like to be yours as well." Taran smiled shyly at her._

"Ten years ago," Taran mused.

"And since then we've been through so much together," said Ahsoka. "It's sometimes a little hard to imagine."

* * *

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," said Yoda.

"I understand," said Anakin. He personally knew that becoming a Master was entirely up to the Council, not by any elected officials of the Republic. Still, achieving the rank of Master after all his efforts would be a nice reward.

"You are on this Council," said Windu. "But we do not grant you the rank of Master."

"What?" said Anakin. Hadn't he done enough? His power with the Force was unquestionable, his lightsaber skills were prominent, his piloting skills were at a level no other member could reach. He had single-handedly killed Dooku and rescued the Chancellor. What more did they need?

"How can you do this?" said Anakin. "This is outrageous. It's unfair. How can you be on the Council, and not be a master?"

"Take a seat," Windu said pointedly. The tone in his voice sounded as if it was on the edge of a sword. Anakin knew any further argument was pointless. Reluctantly Anakin turned to the empty seat and sat down in it, clearly unhappy with their decision.

"More matters to discuss?" said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Cyneran," said Windu. "Is he outside?"

"Yes. I can feel his presence and Ahsoka's," said Obi-Wan.

"Allow him in," said Yoda. The door opened and Taran walked in. He moved to stand in front of the Council at the epicenter of the room as the door closed behind him. He saw Anakin out of the corner of his eye sitting in a Council seat.

_"Wait, is he on the Council?"_ he thought. It warmed him up to see that Anakin was promoted to the rank of Jedi Master at his age and on the Council to boot, but he also noticed that he looked sullen. _"What happened?"_

"How fare you young one?" said Yoda.

"I'm alright Master," said Taran.

"We heard of what you and the others did to protect the Temple from Master Sinube," said Master Tiin.

"It was a group effort," said Taran. "We did what we had to do, just like anyone else."

"Truly, such a move saved lives in the long-run," said Master Fisto.

"And for that, we thank you and Ahsoka, Tia and Bruck as well as Master Sinube, and the younglings," said Windu.

"They're not in trouble are they?" said Taran.

"Some discipline will be taken, but nothing to be frightened for their sake," said the hologram of Plo Koon, who was in Cato Nemoidia presently.

"We've deliberated long on the matter of you and Tano's relationship. These types of relationships are not permitted in the Order as you are aware," said Master Windu.

"I understand Masters. I'll accept whatever decision the Council's decided for me," said Taran. All eyes went to Mace.

"We've decided to allow you to stay in the Order," said Windu. At that Taran and Anakin's eyes widened.

"What?" said Taran astounded. "But I thought...why though?"

"We received information on the state of affairs on Elementia. We all are aware that on your planet's family-centric policies similar to Corellia, and also how you are the last living descendant of your family aside from your uncle. Therefore we've allowed you the privilege, albeit to assure the Elementian representatives, to marry should you wish it," said Windu.

Taran was beyond shocked. He was expecting to have to leave the Order, but now they were saying he was allowed to stay and keep his relationship with Ahsoka going. It almost made him want to smile, but at the same time he didn't want to.

_"Anakin,"_ he thought. He could only imagine what his 'older brother' was thinking now. No doubt he found this arrangement unfair at best and Taran didn't blame him. If their roles were switched he would have the same thoughts.

"More to say do you?" said Yoda.

"Uh," said Taran, looking at Anakin. Anakin met his gaze. He saw the harshness in his eyes. "I was wondering if...there was a way for Ahsoka to return if she wished to."

"Like that we would, but once left the Order, come back one cannot," said Yoda.

"I understand Master. That is all," said Taran.

"You may go Padawan," said Windu. Taran bowed respectfully and turned to leave. His eyes flicked over to Anakin, whose eyes were downcast at the ground.

_"I'm sorry Anakin,"_ he thought.

* * *

Ahsoka waited outside the door for Taran to get back, wondering what they were deliberating on in their. The door slid open and Taran walked into the hallway, the door sliding closed behind him.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Walk with me," said Taran. They walked to the elevator together, Taran having the most uncertain look on his face. He didn't speak until they got to it, pressing the button to summon it up the spire.

"They're going to let me stay in the Order," said Taran.

"That's great news," said Ahsoka, hugging him. Taran returned it halfheartedly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing by how he returned it.

"Well I did ask them if it were possible to join again, and they said when you left it was permanent," said Taran.

"Oh," said Ahsoka. She thought about it for a few moments as the elevator door opened and they entered. "I'll be okay Taran."

"The second thing is what is bugging me the most. They said that because I'm the last member of my family left that we'd be allowed to keep our relationship within the Order. It's like I have the benefit of having you because my family's dead and it's my planet's family-centric policy. Then I thought if that was the case what about Anakin? Hasn't he done enough?" said Taran.

"I understand. What was Anakin doing in there?" said Ahsoka.

"I think he's on the Council," said Taran.

"He is? That's great news!" said Ahsoka as the elevator came to a stop, the two walking out.

"But he looked a little angry about something," said Taran.

"You don't suppose he told them about him and Padme do you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't think so. It has to have been something else," said Taran.

"So what do we do now?" said Ahsoka.

"I don't know. Maybe you want to see someone else tonight?" said Taran.

"I guess we could go and see Padme, but before that stopping by Dexter's would be nice," said Ahsoka.

"You read my mind," said Taran, smiling a little. "Wait...did you?"

"Nope, I just know you too well," said Ahsoka, giggling to herself.

* * *

"What kind of nonsense is this?" said Anakin as he and Obi-Wan were walking down a flight of stairs in the Temple after the meeting.

"Put me on the Council and not make me a Master. It's never been done in the history of the Jedi; it's insulting," Anakin continued.

"Calm down Anakin. You've been giving a great honor. To be on the Council at your age, it's never happened before," said Obi-Wan, taking a stop to continue their consideration between them so that no one else could hear.

"The fact of the matter is that you're too close to the Chancellor," said Obi-Wan. "The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

"I swear to you I didn't ask to be put on the Council," said Anakin.

"But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off," said Obi-Wan. The two men started to walk again.

"He has nothing to do with this," said Anakin.

"The only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you," said Obi-Wan.

"And?" said Anakin, his heart sinking as he thought of what Obi-Wan was going to say next.

"Anakin, I'm on your side. I didn't want to put you in this situation," said Obi-Wan.

"What situation?" said Anakin, stopping where he stood. Obi-Wan stopped as well, bowing his head down slightly as he struggled to tell his friend the truth.

"The Council wants you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings," said Obi-Wan, not bringing himself to look Anakin in the face as he could sense the hurt and frustration increase in him. "They want to know what he's up to." He and Anakin walked over to a open window to gaze out into the city as the traffic sped by.

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor?" said Anakin, not believing what he was hearing. "That's treason."

"We're at war Anakin," said Obi-Wan.

"Why didn't the Council give me this assignment while we were in session?" said Anakin.

"This assignment is not to be on record," said Obi-Wan.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched over me ever since I arrived here," said Anakin, trying to defend Palpatine.

"That is why you must help us," said Obi-Wan. "Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate, not to it's leader who has managed to stay in power long after his term has expired."

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer," said Anakin.

"Yes but search your feelings Anakin. Something is out of place," said Obi-Wan. Anakin stopped to take in all the words that had been spoken and looked away from Obi-Wan.

"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, against the Republic, against a mentor and a friends. That's what's out of place here," said Anakin. "Why are you asking this of me?"

Obi-Wan answered simply.

"The Council is asking you."

* * *

"Ahsoka!" said Dexter Jettster when he caught sight of Ahsoka as she and Taran entered. The four-armed Besalisk hurried over to her, wrapping her in all his arms as he hugged her tightly.

"Dex! Can't breathe," said Ahsoka. Dexter let her down to let her catch her breath.

"It's so good to see ya back. I take it it wasn't too much trouble finding her?" said Dexter.

"Not too much," said Taran. "Just the usual."

"How've you been Dex?" said Ahsoka. "I'm surprised that the diner is still functioning after everything that happened yesterday."

"They missed us so no damage done," said Dexter. "Come on, have a seat. I'll make your favorite. It's good to see you back."

"Glad to be back Dex," said Ahsoka as she and Taran took a seat on the counter. The night saw only a few patrons in the diner so it was relatively easygoing rather than the high pace they were use to. Ahsoka's eyes scanned over the diner looking over all the features again. She looked over at Taran to see him deep in thought. She could tell he was whenever he was laying his head on his fist and stared off into one spot.

"Taran?" she said.

"Hmm?" said Taran.

"What are you thinking of?" said Ahsoka.

"Just...thinking," said Taran.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking...what if I don't want this," said Taran.

"Want what?" said Ahsoka.

"Being a Jedi, but also trying to have a life outside the Order. I don't like the idea of juggling both of them," said Taran. "I'm going to have to decide whether I'll stay or not."

"Are you sure?" said Ahsoka. Taran was silent for a little as he thought about it before he buried his head in arms on the counter.

"I don't know what I want," said Taran he said.

"Taran-"

"Here you go. Your two favorites," said Dexter, coming in with four platters of food and placing them down on the counter. "Something wrong?"

"It's okay Dex, just...thinking," said Taran. He managed a smile when he saw the food. "Everything looks good. Wait, is that?" He pointed to the roasted food item in the middle of a dish.

"Fire flakes. Had a friend from Elementia give me his family recipe. I should let you get a cut of the profit from the suggestion you gave me. These have been selling like crazy when I first introduced them," said Dexter. "Anyway hope you enjoy. We'll talk later when you're done." Taran and Ahsoka thanked him and began to chow down. As they ate, Taran couldn't help but to keep thinking.

_"What am I going to do?"_


	2. I Know What I Must Do

"Don't forget to come back soon," yelled Dexter to the two teens as the late-night crowd came in.

"We will Dex!" said Taran. The two walked out into the Coruscant night air out into the bustling traffic and crowds clogging the streets.

"Seriously, you would think a battle didn't never happened here," said Ahsoka. She looked around to the see the damaged hulk of a Vulture droid embedded in a nearby building with droid crews cleaning up the mess. "Maybe I spoke to soon."

Taran laughed as they walked down the street. Ahsoka took his hand lacing her fingers through his. Taran smiled a little as they walked hand-in-hand down the street. It felt relieving to finally be free to do this, but then the guilt came back to him. It hit hard. He remembered the look on Anakin's face.

"I need to talk to Anakin," he said.

"Okay. He might be over at Padme's apartment. We'll see if he went there," said Ahsoka. They went over to a taxi speeder to hail for a ride. A female pink-skinned Zeltron driver with brown hair, glaring blue eyes and a figure that would make girls jealous saw them and waved them over. The two got in.

"Where to?"

"Senate Apartment Complex," said Ahsoka.

"Alrighty then," said the drive. The speeder car moved to a hover before it mingled in with the traffic of the street to head towards its destination. As the speeder went on Ahsoka put her head on Taran's shoulder.

"Cute couple," said the driver. "Don't really see Humans and Togruta together."

"We've been told," said Taran.

"Exotic. By your accent I'd say you were Elementian," said the driver.

"How did you know?" said Taran, both him and Ahsoka shocked.

"When you've been doing this job for awhile you pick things up. Mmm cute too. You have a nice catch right there girl, although I could say the same for you too," she said, winking at Ahsoka. Taran and Ahsoka both got the sinking feeling that the driver was hitting on them. Zeltrons were known to be...promiscuous.

"Ummm, thanks," said Ahsoka, trying to be friendly but still feeling very awkward.

"No problem," said the Zeltron. "Although I thought Jedi weren't allowed to be in relationships."

_"Wow she sees everything. Wonder why she's not in an intelligence agency,"_ Taran thought. "We aren't, just in rare cases."

"Ohhh taboo. That's so hot," said the Zeltron, licking her lips.

**"How much longer?"** Ahsoka said telepathically to Taran.

**"Another four minutes..."**

* * *

"And here we are. Senate Apartment Complex," said the Zeltron. "And early too

"Thanks for the ride," said Ahsoka, still keeping her voice polite. The last three minutes made the two feel sexually harassed. At one point she said that either of them could cop a feel on her, pulling down her shirt enough to show a large amount of cleavage.

"Anytime. I've seen some couples before, but you two had to be the cutest I've seen," said the Zeltron.

"Thank you," said Ahsoka, sincerely meaning it.

"And how much do we owe you?" said Taran.

"It's on the house. Most people either try to get out as fast as possible with me and toss me whatever money they have or tell me to shut up or we end up shagging in an alley somewhere, but you two were able to tolerate me the whole ride and keep it civil," said the Zeltron.

"Um wow. Thank you," said Taran.

"Hold on," she said, reaching in her glove compartment and taking out a piece of paper. Retrieving it she handed it to Taran.

"Call if you ever need a ride somewhere on the planet. Or if you want to get together for other things, that works too," she said, winking at them both as the speeder took off.

"You know besides the awkwardness, she was actually pretty interesting," said Taran.

"I've never felt so violated in my life," said Ahsoka.

"Cheer up. It means you're attractive to both sexes," said Taran. Ahsoka glared at him.

"Sorry," said Taran.

"So why are you keeping the card?" said Ahsoka.

"Could come in handy," said Taran.

"Taran..." said Ahsoka, her voice on the dangerous edge he knew meant she was annoyed/angry.

"Not like that Soka," said Taran, "like if we might need a quick getaway." Ahsoka glared at him before she sighed.

"Alright, but I swear if-"

"I promise. Besides why I would even think of her when I have you right beside me?" said Taran. Ahsoka smiled.

"You always know what to say," she said, cuddling close to him.

"Although I always wondered what a threesome was like," said Taran. Ahsoka punched him in the ribs.

"Ow kidding!" said Taran, rubbing his chest.

"You'd better," said Ahsoka pointedly as they walked up to the complex. They went inside and to the elevator, pushing the button for Padme's apartment. The elevator rose to her floor and the doors opened.

"Ah, Taran and Ahsoka. How good it is to see the two of you here again," said C-3PO.

"Hi 3PO," said Taran and Ahsoka.

"Mistress Padme?" said 3PO, going off to bring Padme over as Taran and Ahsoka walked in. Padme came out of her bedroom, still able to walk with grace despite her heavily pregnant form.

"Taran! Ahsoka! It's good to see you," said Padme, walking over to them. She hugged them both, well at least as best she could with her belly getting in the way.

"Hello Padme. Have you seen Anakin?" said Ahsoka.

"No. He told me he went to the opera with the Chancellor," said Padme. "Come, have a seat." The three of them sat down on the chairs in the dining room to converse.

"Is something wrong?" Padme continued.

"No and yes. Did Anakin tell you anything about the meeting today?" said Taran.

"He told me he was put onto the Council but he didn't become a Master," said Padme.

"What?" said Taran and Ahsoka.

"Is that even possible?" said Ahsoka.

"Well, Master Mundi was on the Council when he was a Knight," said Taran.

"Either way he wasn't happy about it, especially with what the Council wanted him to do next," said Padme.

"What would that be?" said Ahsoka.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, and I mean anyone," said Padme. The two of them nodded.

"Anakin is suppose to spy on the Chancellor," said Padme.

"Spy? But why would they need to spy on him?" said Taran.

"I don't like it either, but the Jedi and some Senators including myself feel as if the Chancellor is up to something," said Padme.

"But why would he do anything? He's given me no personal reason to suspect him. He even put my starfighter design out there," said Taran.

"But look at all the measures of state he's taken," said Padme.

"But the Senate went along with it for the most part," said Taran. "Nothing illegal."

"True, but with all the power he has most people would continue to try and have it," said Padme.

"I understand, but I don't like what Anakin's doing," said Taran.

"Neither do I to be honest, but it does allow us to see what goes on behind the scenes with the Chancellor," said Padme.

"I take it he didn't like doing this either," said Ahsoka.

Padme shook her head. "He took it as a personal betrayal to him. He adores the man."

"So is he going along with it?" said Ahsoka.

"He is. He's probably in deep conversation with the Chancellor now," said Padme.

"Why would he converse with the Chancellor during an opera?" said Taran.

"We all know Anakin's not too fond of them," said Padme.

"True," said Taran and Ahsoka.

* * *

The Mon Calamari performance "Squid Lake" was in full swing as the audience attending it gazed in wonder at the sight they were witnessing on the stage of the Galaxies Opera House. While everyone else viewed from the public seating booths to marvel at the spectacle, in the Chancellor's private booth two men were talking to one another as the performance commenced. They were none other then Chancellor Palpatine himself and Anakin Skywalker.

"Remember back to your early teachings. 'All who gain power are afraid to lose it.' Even the Jedi," said Palpatine

"The Jedi use their power for good," said Anakin.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin. The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power," said Palpatine

"The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves," said Anakin.

"And the Jedi don't?" said Palpatine. Anakin paused for awhile to think of how to answer the Chancellor's question.

"The Jedi are selfless... they only care about other," said Anakin. Palpatine seemed to be frustrated with his answer and turned back to look at the opera. As he gazed on an idea came to mind.

"Did you ever hear the tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise?" he asked.

"No," said Anakin.

"I thought not. It's not a story the Jedi would tell you. It's a Sith legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith who lived many years ago. He was so powerful and so wise that he could use the Force to influence the midichlorians to create life... He had such a knowledge of the dark side that he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying," said Palpatine

"He could do that? He could actually save people from death?" said Anakin. Palpatine smiled inwardly as he knew that now he had struck a chord with Anakin.

"The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural," said Palpatine.

"What happened to him" asked Anakin.

"He became so powerful... the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power, which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, and then one night, his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic that he could save others from death, but not himself," said Palpatine. He let what he said sink in to Anakin's thoughts and watched as Anakin played with the idea in his head.

"Is it possible to learn this power?" asked Anakin, now wondering if the power he sought was feasible to learn.

"Not from a Jedi," said Palpatine.

_"I have him right where I want him,"_ thought Palpatine.

* * *

"Thank you for the visit," Padme called out as Taran and Ahsoka prepared to leave.

"It was our pleasure Padme. Tell Anakin I need to talk to him when he gets the time," said Taran.

"I will. You two have a safe night," said Padme.

"We will, and take good care of yourself and the baby," said Ahsoka.

"I love having you both around," said Padme, smiling at the two of them. "I'll see you whenever I can, hopefully before the baby is born."

"Knowing our history, probably when he or she is about be born," said Taran. The three of them shared a small laugh as memories of their past adventures came to them: the three of them on Mon Calamari during the Separatist's Operation Leviathan, Ahsoka and her on the planet later during the civil war between the Mon Calamari and the Quarren, the Blue Shadow Virus, the attempt on her life, and other countless ones. It seemed so long ago, but they could remember each one as if it had happened yesterday.

"Take care Padme," said Taran. He and Ahsoka left the complex for the outside air of the planet. It was now fully dark outside, it being sunset when they arrived. Lights illuminated everything, the scars of the battle still seen all around.

"It's getting late," said Taran. "I think we should get back."

"Will they let me stay there?" said Ahsoka. "I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"I'm sure it will be fine. I just need to figure out everything that I'm going to do," said Taran. "And I'd love it if you were there beside me."

"I will. So how will we get back," said Ahsoka. Taran took out the card.

"Oh no..." she said.

"Sorry," said Taran.

* * *

"And that's why I'll never let a Hutt ride ever again," said the Zeltron. "By the way my name's Leila."

"Pleasure to formally acknowledge you," said Taran.

"And you two?" said Leila.

"Taran and Ahsoka," said Ahsoka, though she didn't look to thrilled about telling her.

"Good to know. I wasn't expecting another callback tonight from you guys," said Leila.

"Well we thought who else would take us and we thought of you," said Taran, while Ahsoka glared at him.

"How nice. Sense of loyalty you have. So Ahsoka, how were you able to get such a guy like him?" said Leila. Ahsoka didn't make a move to answer right away, taking her time to answer.

"We grew up together, and then one day after a battle we confessed to each other and we've been together ever since," said Ahsoka.

"That's romantic," said Leila.

**"What's wrong?"** said Taran telepathically.

**"You know what's wrong,"** said Ahsoka.

**"At least she's calmed down since the last time."**

**"She was checking me out again! And she's been flirting with you again!" **

**"But she's being polite to you. At least try to liven up a little."** Ahsoka sighed.

"You two okay back there?" said Leila.

"Oh yes, we're good," said Ahsoka.

"Anyway we're here," she said, stopping at the foot of the Temple near the staircase.

"Once again, thanks Leila," said Taran.

"Anytime," said Leila. Taran handed her a 1000 credit note.

"Oh no this is too much," said Leila, visibly shocked by Taran's generous gesture.

"Keep it. Thanks for the ride," said Taran.

"Thank you so much," said Leila. "Ahsoka, can I talk to you for a moment?" Ahsoka looked like she didn't want to, but she walked over to her anyway.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I noticed your demeanor during the ride. I know you care about him a lot. It's just my nature," said Leila. "He's really lucky to have a girl like you." Ahsoka was speechless.

"Thanks Leila. I'm sorry I was so cold to you," said Ahsoka.

"It's alright, I understand. If I had the capacity to be monogamous I'd be the same way. Sadly, no such luck," said Leila. "Now go before I start up again."

"Don't have to tell me twice," said Ahsoka, smiling a little. Leila smiled and waved at the two of them.

_"Nice ass on her,"_ she thought as she watched Ahsoka go to Taran. _"I'm so bad."_

* * *

Taran sighed heavily again, burying his head in the pillow. He'd been like this for the past hour, now to the point that his decision was currently depressing him. Ahsoka sat beside him on the edge of the bed.

"Don't stress yourself too much Taran," said Ahsoka.

"I can't help it," said Taran into the pillow, shaking his head. "I truly don't know what to do. Any advice I get makes my mind feel like it's going to implode in on itself. I'm...torn. I don't know what to do and no one can help me understand." Suddenly, negative thoughts began forming in his head.

_His body pierced by multiple blaster wounds as he stood surrounded by droids, falling to the ground with her name on his lips. His starfighter hit in a space battle, careening in an unending barrel roll before it blew apart in a fireball. Fighting multiple Magnaguards before their numbers overpowered him and began bludgeoning/electrocuting him to death with their electrostaffs. An artillery round exploding next to him, shrapnel traveling straight through his body at multiple points as his body hit the ground bleeding out profusely. _

_An older Ahsoka in a chair as she looked out, sadness apparent in her face as she gazed out the window. She sighed as she closed her eyes, rubbing them to keep from sleeping. _

_"When will you come back?" she said, tears running down her face as she stared out into the night sky as if trying to find him somewhere withing the blackness of space of the light of the numerous stars.  
_

Taran turned his head to the side to look at Ahsoka. She rarely ever saw tears in his eyes, but this time she saw them forming.

"Taran," she said, worried.

"Would you still love me if I stayed?" he asked quietly, looking back into the pillow he was hugged into. Ahsoka's face was expressionless as she looked down at him. "I'd be gone for so long and you'd barely see me at all. I might even die before the war is over. How could I put you thr-"

"SHUT UP!" said Ahsoka as she grabbed him and flipped him over, pinning him under her as her hands clutched his shoulders. The look she gave him would have made a small child cry.

"Don't you EVER say that again! Do you know what you mean to me? Do you?! After everything we've been through since day one?! I LOVE you Taran and I always will if your either right beside all the time or a thousand parsecs away. We almost died countless times for each other, and you went above and beyond to get me out of a prison that nearly killed me. Don't ever ask me to throw that all away for an issue like that because that won't ever stop me from loving you," she said heatedly at him. Taran stared up at her in bewilderment and shock before he looked down, ashamed at himself.

"I really am clueless sometimes," he said softly. "It's sometimes amazing how you're able to put up with it." Ahsoka's harsh glare softened.

"You have other redeeming qualities," she said, nuzzling his nose with her own. She pulled back and smiled down at him.

"I love you Taran, always, but if you ever say that again I will hit you so hard not even the Order will find you." Taran nodded his head slowly before he laughed a little.

"I promise I won't," said Taran. "I always keep my promises."

"Good," said Ahsoka, kissing him lightly on his lips. Their eyes closed as the kiss deepened further, her arms around his neck while his were around her waist. Their lips stayed glued together as they focused on the pleasure signals coming the contact and their hearts as their kiss continued. Ahsoka pulled back, her hand playing with a lock of his hair.

"Feeling better?" Ahsoka asked.

"A bit," said Taran.

"Don't stress yourself about what you want to do. I'm here no matter what decision you make," said Ahsoka. A warm smile crossed Taran's face. She truly was his muse, the drive that kept him going. Everything was possible if she was right there by his side. They kissed each other more throughout the night, not daring to give in more to their desires inside the Temple. It didn't take too much longer before the two of them fell in sleep.

* * *

The Temple was burning around him. Fire was everywhere, the heat stifling him and the smoke and ash choking him. He could barely breathe through the fumes. He coughed violently as he looked at himself, his robes singed and every limb on his body bleeding. A stinging pain from the front of his face near his right eye had him reach his hand up to touch the source of the pain. He recoiled back as he felt a burn go down, making him clutch his eye closed despite the fact he could still see with it. He heard shouts and screams and the sounds of gunfire and explosions all around.

"What's going on?" he managed to choke out. A lone dark figure appeared in front of him. A blue lightsaber emerged from his folds, causing Taran to step back. The figure ran towards him, Taran dodging the slash aimed at him and doing his best to run. The being chased him through the smoke and flames. As Taran ran, the screams of dying people rang out all around him.

"Someone? Anyone?" said Taran as he continued to be pursued by the dark being. The being picked up the pace and slashed Taran's heel. Taran yelled in pain and fell to the ground. He couldn't move his right foot as he grit his teeth from the pain. Suddenly, all his limbs seized up and were pinned down to the ground by an unseen force. The being stood near him, the lightsaber poised above his chest. Taran struggled to free himself, but couldn't move. The lightsaber plunged into his chest directly at his heart. A grunt escaped his body as he felt he was literally dying.

"No. This is a dream. It's a dream," he thought as he slowly closed his eyes as the lightsaber burned through his chest. The last thing he saw was the being looking over him before he saw no more.

He awoke in a grass field that stretched on forever. He sat up as the sun set off in the distance.

"Troubled are you?" said an all-too familiar voice behind him. He turned to see the dark shadow that had haunted his dreams and thoughts standing directly next to him.

"You should know," said Taran.

"I'll admit I had hopes you'd try to consider the dark path, but now as I see it it will never be," it said.

"What do you want?" said Taran.

"It's not the matter of what I want. It's what you want," it said. It walked a few paces away as if looking into the distance.

"The Togruta girl you're in love with. Is she worth it?"

"Worth what?"

"Leaving the Jedi Order boy. Is she worth it?" said the shadow.

"Yes," said Taran.

"Then you'd better get a move on with it. The longer you hesitant the longer you're in danger," it said.

"Danger? From what?" said Taran.

"The future. Will you stay in the Order?" he asked. A translucent shade of Taran as an adult in full Jedi robes stood next to him looking at himself.

"Or leave?" Another shade appeared, this time with an adult Ahsoka standing next to him as the two held hands.

"It's up to you. The life of a Jedi, or the life you've always wanted?"

* * *

Taran's eyes show open. He looked at the time to see it was very early morning. Ahsoka lay asleep beside him breathing softly. Taran never told her this but she looked so cute and peaceful when she slept. He smiled to himself. His hand reached out to stroke down her cheek once. His look changed to one of a sudden realization from a past memory.

_"Not a bad day," said Anakin as they stood over the fragments and pieces of a Separatist army on an unknown planet in the Outer Rim. They had been pinned down before calling an airstrike on the last of the Separatist forces on the planet.  
_

_"It could have been worse," said Obi-Wan. "Especially when their was an entire armored brigade."_

_"You worry too much Obi-Wan," said Anakin, sitting down on the hulk of an AAT._

_"I don't think it was so bad," said Rex, plopping down next to them on the sand. He removed his helmet and took a deep breath. "Aw, the smell of victory." _

_"Victory smells like smoke and oil," said Ahsoka, sitting near a downed STAP. _

_"It's an acquired smell," said Taran, laying down on the ground beside them all and looking up at the sky. _

_"This may seem random, but what's something you've always desired more than anything?" said Taran. _

_"Hmm, good question kid. I always wanted...lead all the Republic forces," said Rex. _

_"Really Rex?" said Ahsoka, laughing a little as did everyone else. _

_"What, you all don't think it's a nice image? Commander-in-chief Rex! I can see it now," said Rex, musing to himself. _

_"Ok then Chancellor Rex," said Obi-Wan. "I always wanted to sing at a cantina." Everyone looked at him like the Jedi Master was insane. _

_"I'm just joking. I don't have a greatest desire," said Obi-Wan. _

_"As usual," said Anakin. "Mine is that I want to be the greatest pilot in the galaxy."_

_"You kind of already have that title sir," said Rex. _

_"Riiight," Ahsoka said sarcastically. _

_"Don't believe me Snips?" said Anakin. _

_"You could use some work," said Ahsoka. "I still remember that little maneuver you did on Nar Shadaa." _

_"That was experimenting," said Anakin trying to explain himself as everyone else laughed. "Oh knock it off all of you." _

_"We're just teasing you Master," said Ahsoka. _

_"So what's your greatest desire Ahsoka," said Anakin. _

_"I've...always wanted to fly," said Ahsoka. _

_"You do that enough already," said Anakin. _

_"Not just fly with a ship. I mean to truly fly as if I had wings on my own. Not relying on anything to get me anywhere, to just soar through the sky on my own whim," said Ahsoka. _

_"Sounds like a wonderful thought right there," said Obi-Wan. _

_"It's beautiful," said Taran as he gazed at her, which she returned. _

_"What about you kid? What have you always wanted?" said Rex. Taran's gaze turned to the sky as the sun began to set in the distance. _

_"I've always wanted..."_

His words played out over and over again as he sat with his legs to his chest.

_"I know what I must do."_


	3. Come Back

Taran shook Ahsoka awake. She groaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Taran, need I remind you how early it is?" she said.

"I know, but I have something to tell you," said Taran. Ahsoka sat up. Taran leaned into her ear and whispered it to her. Her eyes widened from his response.

"You mean it?" asked Ahsoka. Taran nodded, smiling. Ahsoka squealed and hugged him. Taran returned it, his hand stroking her back lekku. She pulled back enough to look him in the face.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"I'm sure," said Taran. "Guess I'd better tell a few people before I run it by the Council. First we should find Obi-Wan."

"Okay," she said, stretching to yawn, "but can I please get at least a few more hours?" Taran smiled.

"Of course _Airen_," said Taran. Ahsoka emitted a small laugh before she curled back up and tried to get back to sleep. Taran followed right behind her, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Palpatine thinks that General Grievous is on Utapau?" said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"A partial message was intercepted containing a diplomatic package from the Chairman of Utapau," said Anakin. The Council members were in a debriefing session concerning affairs at the present, with other Masters comming in as holograms from faraway systems. Master Mundi was on Mygeeto while Plo Koon was still stationed at Cato Neomidia.

Yoda thought about their next plan action from his position on Kashyyyk in the city of Kachirho, which was moments away from being the scene of another Separatist invasion. "Act on this we must," he said. "The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively, we should proceed.

"The Chancellor requests that I lead the campaign," said Anakin. The Jedi Masters around him save for Obi-Wan looked at one another as if sharing another language between themselves.

"The Council will make up its own mind on who is to go, not the Chancellor," said Windu pointedly.

"A Master is needed with more experience," said Yoda.

"I concur," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, "Master Kenobi should go.

"I agree," said Yoda.

"I," said the other Masters.

"I," said Windu. "Very well, Council adjourned." Yoda's transmission cut off as he walked over to Commander Gree surveying the landscape. He dropped down to one knee, binoculars in his hand.

"The droids have started up their main power generators," said Gree.

"Then now the time is Commander," said Yoda.

"Yes sir," said Gree. The Battle of Kachirho was about to be underway.

* * *

Taran and Ahsoka made their way up to the Council chambers. As they got near they noticed that the door was opened. They peered inside to see Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar discussing some matter to each other. Fisto noticed the two of them and waved them in.

"Sorry to disturb you Masters," said Taran.

"It's alright Taran. Come, tell us what is bothering you," said Fisto.

"I was wondering where Obi-Wan and Anakin are," said Taran.

"They were heading towards the Central Naval Yard. Intelligence believes that General Grievous is on Utapau," said Fisto.

"Utapau? That's great news," said Ahsoka. "Now the both of them can take him out." Fisto and Kolar shared a look which the two of them immediately caught on to.

"Anakin and Obi-Wan are going right?" said Taran

"Obi-Wan is, but Anakin is not," said Fisto.

"What?!" said Taran and Ahsoka.

"But they're at their best when they're both together. Why wouldn't Anakin go with him?" said Ahsoka.

"Skywalker has matters to attend here on the planet. That is all you need to know," said Kolar.

_"You mean he needs to continue to spy on the Chancellor here,"_ Taran thought.

"He'll be leaving in less than an hour. If you hurry you can catch up to him," said Fisto.

"Thank you Masters," said Taran and Ahsoka, bowing in respect. The two hurried out of the room to get to the hangar as fast as they could.

* * *

"You're gonna need me on this one Master," said Anakin.

Oh I agree. However, it may turn out to be a wild bantha chase," said Obi-Wan as the two walked along the viewing deck of the naval yard. Beneath them, the 212th Attack Battalion and other elements of the Third Systems Army were preparing to head out towards Utapau, where General Grievous was more or less hiding.

"Master," said Anakin, "I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council." Obi-Wan knew that him and Anakin were having a heart-to-heart moment, a genuine one at that. He slightly smiled.

"You are strong and wise Anakin and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know and you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be, but be patient Anakin. It will not be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master," said Obi-Wan. He gave Anakin a smile which was returned as the brothers-in-arms let out what they truly wanted to say to each other. They'd been together for thirteen years, their bond solidified through the years. Obi-Wan turned to make his way towards the cruiser below.

"Obi-Wan," said Anakin called out. Obi-Wan stopped and turned to him.

"May the Force be with you," said Anakin.

"Goodbye old friend, and may the Force be with you," said Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan turned to walk down the ramp connected to the cruiser.

"Obi-Wan, wait!" yelled Taran as he and Ahsoka. Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to see the two of them run up to them, panting heavily as they caught their breath.

"Had to...get here...before you...left," said Taran.

"Catch your breath Taran," said Obi-Wan. Ahsoka pulled Anakin away to talk to him and give Taran a moment alone with Obi-Wan.

"Something wrong?" said Obi-Wan.

"No Master, I just wanted to see you off," said Taran. "I heard you might bump into Grievous."

"It may seem like it," said Obi-Wan. "But I can sense you have something else to say."

"I do. Master, the past two and a half years with you has been the best part of my life and I will always be grateful for every thing you taught me. I know training me was hard the first few months," said Taran.

"Hard is an understatement," said Obi-Wan, chuckling a little. Taran laughed from his comment. "But you've definitely improved to where you'll be a formidable Jedi, and an exceptional young man."

"Thank you Master, but I came to say something else as well," said Taran. Obi-Wan listened intently.

"I'll never forget everything you've done for me training wise and helping me mature, but...I don't think I can go on," said Taran.

"What do you mean?" said Obi-Wan.

"I mean...I'm going to resign Master," said Taran.

"Why?" said Obi-Wan, visibly shocked. "All I've known you you've always wanted to be a Jedi. It was your life goal to become a Jedi Master."

"I know," said Taran. "But I've realized something over the last few days. You remember when I told you all the one thing I wanted most?" Obi-Wan nodded, remembering their conversation after the battle.

_"This may seem random, but what's something you've always desired more than anything?" said Taran. _

_"Hmm, good question kid. I always wanted...lead all the Republic forces," said Rex. _

_"Really Rex?" said Ahsoka, laughing a little as did everyone else. _

_"What, you all don't think it's a nice image? Commander-in-chief Rex! I can see it now," said Rex, musing to himself. _

_"Ok then Chancellor Rex," said Obi-Wan. "I always wanted to sing at a cantina." Everyone looked at him like the Jedi Master was insane. _

_"I'm just joking. I don't have a greatest desire," said Obi-Wan. _

_"As usual," said Anakin. "Mine is that I want to be the greatest pilot in the galaxy."_

_"You kind of already have that title sir," said Rex. _

_"Riiight," Ahsoka said sarcastically. _

_"Don't believe me Snips?" said Anakin. _

_"You could use some work," said Ahsoka. "I still remember that little maneuver you did on Nar Shadaa." _

_"That was experimenting," said Anakin trying to explain himself as everyone else laughed. "Oh knock it off all of you." _

_"We're just teasing you Master," said Ahsoka. _

_"So what's your greatest desire Ahsoka," said Anakin. _

_"I've...always wanted to fly," said Ahsoka. _

_"You do that enough already," said Anakin. _

_"Not just fly with a ship. I mean to truly fly as if I had wings on my own. Not relying on anything to get me anywhere, to just soar through the sky on my own whim," said Ahsoka. _

_"Sounds like a wonderful thought right there," said Obi-Wan. _

_"It's beautiful," said Taran as he gazed at her, which she returned. _

_"What about you kid? What have you always wanted?" said Rex. Taran's gaze turned to the sky as the sun began to set in the distance. _

_"I've always wanted..."_

"I still want that more than anything, even now," said Taran. Obi-Wan studied him solemnly for a few moments.

"It's not your fault at all," Taran continued, "it's just that I'd like to have a normal life, with Ahsoka. I can't juggle both." Obi-Wan continued to study him. His lips soon formed a small smile.

"Are you sure?" said Obi-Wan. Taran nodded. Obi-Wan felt sadness with the nod. He'd known Taran since he was a boy, but it was only after the past two and a half years that he really saw who he was. When he was first apprenticed to him, he thought that Taran would be the bane of his existence. Now after all they had been through, all the time they had spent together, all the marvelous adventures, misadventures, obstacles and challenges, they had become more than that. It was hard for Obi-Wan to say goodbye, but it always had to come. Instead, he was able to give Taran a heartwarming smile. If he was sure of where his path led him, then he should carry on with it.

"Then I won't stop you," said Obi-Wan. Taran's smile made the world around the two of them seem brighter.

"You've been the best Master one can ever have," said Taran. "Truly."

"When will you resign?" said Obi-Wan.

"When you return," said Taran. Obi-Wan knew what he meant. If he captured or brought down Grievous the war would be deemed effectively over. It would be only a short time before the Separatists surrendered.

"And make sure if you find him, give him something from all of us," said Taran.

"I will," said Obi-Wan. He reached out his hand for Taran to shake, but Taran surprised him. Taran hugged him tightly, burying his face into Obi-Wan's chest. To say the Jedi Master was shocked was an understatement. Taran's action reverberated throughout his mind. Obi-Wan slowly hugged him back.

"Please come back," said Taran softly.

"I will. When we get back we'll all get together and celebrate. I promise," said Obi-Wan. Taran smiled up at him.

"Give him hell, and tell Cody I said hi," said Taran.

"I will. I will see you soon Taran," said Obi-Wan. They pulled back as Obi-Wan turned around to leave. Taran watched him go down the ramp, praying silently to himself that everything was going be alright. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw him. He turned around and walked over to Anakin who was looking at him intently.

"Do you really mean it?" said Anakin. Taran nodded.

"It doesn't seem fair to have that arrangement for me considering everything you've done. It's either one or the other," said Taran. "Besides, a little normalcy is probably what I need right now."

"I wish it were that easy for me," said Anakin. "But are you two sure this is what you really want?" Ahsoka and Taran both nodded, holding each others hand. He smiled at them.

"I'm happy for you. I'm going over to Padme's apartment. I'll be back to the Temple soon then I have to check on the Chancellor," said Anakin.

"I don't like what they have you doing," said Ahsoka.

"Neither do I," said Anakin. "I don't see why they think he's a bad guy. He's done nothing but good for me and the Republic."

"I don't know why they feel that way, but if they do they must think something isn't right," said Taran.

"By the way, you should go over to Dock 3. Someone's there to see you," said Anakin.

"Who?" said Taran.

"Your loving uncle," said a voice behind them. Ahsoka and Taran turned around to see Hue Long in the flesh. He had on his Elementian armor, which was a combination of metal and Phase II armor that looked similar to the uniform of the Earth Kingdom. His jet-black straight hair was up in a top-knot with a -green metal ring.

"Uncle Long!" said Taran, clasping his uncle's hand in greeting.

"It's good to see you again, and you too Ahsoka," said Long. Ahsoka moved to shake his hand.

"Oh no, hugs for you," said Long, startling Ahsoka by hugging her. Ahsoka soon gave in to the hug.

"I'll leave the three of you. I'll meet you back at the Temple," said Anakin.

"We'll see you soon Skyguy," said Ahsoka. Anakin smiled as he heard his nickname again, turning to leave. As they conversed, Taran and Ahsoka confessed to Long about Taran's plan.

"And you're sure this is what you really want?" said Long.

"It is," said Taran. Long smiled.

"Then I'm happy for you, the both of you. Any plans for what you want to do?" said Long.

"Besides my Avatar duties, I haven't thought about it," said Taran. "I know being the Avatar isn't necessarily a profession."

"And I'm going to do the same too," said Ahsoka.

"That is true, I'm glad you thought about that. What do you like to do?" asked Long.

"Well, I do like to fly and invent, and bending is great too," said Taran.

"Oh spirits, you as a pro-bender," said Long. The three of them laughed.

"I guess we'll think about it when the time comes," said Long. "I'm guessing you'll need a place to live once you get back home. I take it you loved it at Ember Island?"

"Yes. It was magical," said Ahsoka as she reminisced their time spent their.

"Tell you what. You can live there until you both can find a solid occupation," said Long. The thought brought a smile to the two of them.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful," said Taran. "I promise we won't be long there."

"So where is it you want to live? Earth Kingdom? United Republic? Fire Nation?" said Long. "Sorry, am I overloading you?"

"No it's fine. I guess we'll decide together when the time comes," said Taran.

"I still haven't been to the Poles yet, or seen the Air Nomad temples," said Ahsoka. "Visiting them would be nice."

"Bundle up," said Taran and Long.

* * *

They spent an hour conversing and chatting in the naval yard, pulling up a table in a viewing room to continue their conversation.

"I think it's a good idea. Starcraft design would be something up your alley, and our boys could use some flyers for the navy as well. You'd be perfect for it Ahsoka," said Long.

"It is what I'm best at," said Ahsoka, beaming a little. '

"I love it," said Taran, already thinking of new designs and ideas.

"Good. I'll have you meet some people when the war is over and see where you go from there," said Long.

"Thank you so much Long," said Ahsoka.

"It's my pleasure. Anyway I got to get back, got to resupply the men and wait on standby for further orders in case we're needed elsewhere," said Long. "I'll see the both of you soon."

"We will. Don't go doing anything I wouldn't do," said Taran.

"I don't really feel like jumping off buildings or facing certain death at all times," said Long.

"Ouch!" said Taran in mock pain as Ahsoka giggled to herself. Long smiled and left the room. As he got to the door he ran into Rex.

"Rex? How are you?" said Long, shaking the clone trooper's hand. Taran and Ahsoka looked over in surprise.

"I'm doing good sir," said Rex.

"Well I won't stop. Have a good day," said Long, waving back to Taran and Ahsoka as he left.

"Rex, what brings you in?" said Ahsoka.

"I was heading over to check on the men arriving when i heard your voices, so I came by to see you," said Rex.

"Men arriving? From where?" said Taran.

"Don't know, just more elements of the 501st coming in for some measure," said Rex, sitting down in Long's vacant chair. "It's not to be known."

"Odd, oh well I won't pry into it. I'm sure there's some reason for it," said Taran. "Maybe they're reinforcements for Mygeeto or Kashyyyk."

"Possibly. Appo's going to debrief us on the matter soon," said Rex.

"I always wondered about that. I like Appo myself, but it seemed to us like you'd be the commander of the 501st over him," said Taran.

"I've thought about the same thing as well, especially since you led the first unit," said Ahsoka.

"Appo's a good man. They were going to promote me, but I like where I am now. I've always wondered about leading like Cody and the others, but I found out after all these years fighting that I'm better at what I do now. I grew up with some of these men. I'm going to finish up with them," said Rex. Taran and Ahsoka were truly amazed. They'd never thought Rex himself would deny a promotion that would move him up the hierarchy. They say you find happiness when you fully realize where it was.

"Good on you Rex," said Taran. "How's the rest of the men."

"Kix and Jesse are doing fine, and we added Dogma back in," said Rex.

"Dogma? I thought he was in holding since Umbara?" said Ahsoka.

"Well you all know the story. Guess in the end he did the right thing," said Rex. "Besides, Krell was scum and was about to defect to the Separatists."

"No blame in that department," said Taran. "Is he doing alright though?"

"He is. He's reacquainted back with the men," said Rex.

"I'm sorry about Fives and Tup Rex," said Ahsoka.

"It's alright. They were both good men through and through," said Rex, his face solemn.

"I'll always remember them," said Ahsoka, "especially Fives at the Citadel."

"My favorite mission," said Rex, smiling a little to himself. Suddenly Rex's comlink came on.

"Rex? Where are you?" said a voice that easily recognizable as Appo.

"Sorry Appo, ran into the kid and Ahsoka," said Rex.

"Am I always going to be called kid?" said Taran. Rex nodded, causing Taran to smile.

"Oh Commander Cyneran and former-Commander Tano. Sorry, didn't know you were back in," said Appo.

"Hey Appo," said Taran and Ahsoka. "Sorry to hold Rex from you, we were catching up."

"It's quite alright sir," said Appo.

"Is Rex needed? We don't want to be a bother," said Ahsoka.

"Yes. Things are running slowly down on the ground here and Rex's help would be beneficial," said Appo.

"Alright, we won't hold him back anymore," said Ahsoka.

"Thank you sir, I mean ma'am," said Appo.

"Couldn't even get me off work," said Rex.

"Nope. Sorry bud," said Ahsoka. Rex laughed.

"Always did miss your sense of humor," said Rex, standing up.

"See you later Rex old boy," said Taran.

"You too kid," said Rex, smiling at the two of them as he left.

* * *

Obi-Wan looked down at Grievous from his perch in the hangar, the cyborg flanked by his personal bodyguards. So far his ruse had worked. He was undetected and no one else knew what he was doing. He quieted Boga, patting her head to clam her. The female varactyl calmed herself as Obi-Wan took off his cloak. Taking a second to calculate he jumped off the ledge to the floor below. He stood up slowly, still facing directly at Grievous who hadn't realized he was there, or any other droid for that matter.

"Hello there," said Obi-Wan. The Magnaguards spun their electrostaffs to life as they moved to protect their general. Grievous turned to face him.

"General Kenobi. You are a bold one," said Grievous. All other droid units in the hangar made a circle around them all, pointing their blasters at Obi-Wan.

"Kill him," Grievous commanded. His Magnaguards began to make their way towards Obi-Wan. The electricity on their staffs crackled with energy. Obi-Wan knew that if he made contact with it excruciating pain would follow. He drew his lightsaber, ready to meet his four foes. As they advanced he looked up to see a large external vent overhead. Using the Force he pulled it down. The droids barely had time to register it was falling on them before it crushed them all save one into pancakes.

The surviving droid's leg was pinned under the vent and it tried to reach its electrostaff. It got its metal hands onto the staff and tried to stand as best it could to fight the Jedi Master, but he was too quick. His lightsaber sliced the droid's head clean off and the rest of it clattered to the floor. The other droids readied their weapons as Obi-Wan paced towards Grievous.

"Back away! I will deal with this Jedi slime myself!" said Grievous, standing upright as he prepared to go into battle mode.

"Your move," said Obi-Wan.

"You fool! I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku," said Grievous.

_"Funny, my former apprentice killed him,"_ Obi-Wan thought. Grievous brushed off his cloak, his hands near his pelvic region. As the cloak slid off he grasped his four lightsabers. He then split off his arms to where he now had four arms, a lightsaber in each three-clawed hand. He ignited them one-by-one as green and blue bars emitted from the hilts. He spun them around in a whirlwind fashion and display of colors and skill.

"Attack Kenobi!" said Grievous. Obi-Wan got into his fighting stance, inviting Grievous to make the first move. Grievous laughed his metallic cackle evilly as he moved his upper arms up to loom over his form. His hands began to spin, causing the lightsabers to be moved like a pinwheel. He advanced menacingly towards Obi-Wan as the lightsabers cut through the steel of the hangar floor. Red-white scorch marks were left behind him in his wake as hundreds of sparks flew around him. With the green and blue lightsabers twirling around him, the sparks flying around and his own demeanor, the cyborg general's appearance would make even a battle-hardened soldier think twice before attacking.

Obi-Wan, however, was calm and collected through the general's shock-and-awe display. He tuned his senses in to the Force as he readied for combat. Time seemed to slow down for him. The lightsabers that were moving so fast that they blurred now seemed like they were going back to human speed. He saw his opportunity to strike. He thrust his lightsaber towards Grievous, who countered it with his. The fight was on.


	4. The Storm Breaks

Anakin was headed to the Chancellor's Office to deliver the report from the Jedi Council. He was able to see from the end of the hallway that the Chancellor was looking at a holo-diagram of some kind on his personal holographer before he turned it off. The Chancellor turned to greet him from his chair.

"Chancellor," said Anakin in greeting. "We've just received a report from Master Kenobi: he's engaged General Grievous."

"We can only hope that Master Kenobi is up the challenge," said Palpatine. Anakin took the moment to begin slightly pacing around the room.

"I should be there with him," said Anakin.

_"Here's the bait," _thought Palpatine. "It's upsetting to me to see that the Council doesn't to fully appreciate your talents. Don't you wonder why they won't make you a Jedi Master?"

"I wish I knew. More and more I get the feeling that I'm being excluded from the Council," said Anakin. He paused to look at Palpatine, who slightly nodded in understanding to Anakin's plight. "I know there are things about the Force that they are not telling me."

"They don't trust you Anakin." Palpatine stood up and began to walk into the hallway.

"They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control. You must break through the fog of lies the Jedi have created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force," said Palpatine.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?" said Anakin. _"How can he? He's not Force-sensitive as far as I know."_

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force, even the nature of the dark side," said Palpatine. Anakin herded him off to prevent him from walking any further.

"You know the dark side?" he questioned.

_"It's now or never,"_ Palpatine thought. "Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery one must study all its aspects, not just the dogmatic narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader you must embrace a larger view of the Force."

"Be careful of the Jedi Anakin," he continued, "only thought me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the dark side of the Force and you will be able to save your wife from certain death."

Anakin couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What did you say? How do you know that?" He hoped to clarify this, though the sinking feeling in his gut told him that he knew enough for all the pieces to start connecting. It all started to make sense now: why they hadn't been able to find Sidious, why Barriss had made her foolhardy exploit to expose him, why Fives had went mad.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you," said Palpatine as if pleading to him. Anakin had heard enough to confirm his suspicion.

Palpatine was Sidious.

"It's you," he said as he drew his lightsaber," you're the Sith Lord." Palpatine began to circle Anakin, his lightsaber pointed at his chest.

"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me. Don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi Council. Ever since I've known you you've been searching for a life greater than that of an ordinary Jedi: a life of significance, of conscience." Palpatine moved away from Anakin with his back turned to him as if inviting him to strike.

"Are you going to kill me?" he questioned.

"I would certainly like to," said Anakin.

"I know you would," said Palpatine, his voice softened. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger." He turned around to face Anakin, his face telling him to get on with it. Anakin shook his head. This was a man who had looked out for him since he was ten and still did now. Despite him being the orchestrator of the war, how could he kill him now? His lightsaber deadened, Anakin looking at his face through his peripheral vision since he couldn't bring himself to face him fully.

"I'm going to turn you over to the Jedi Council," said Anakin.

"Of course you should, but you're not sure of their intentions are you?" said Palpatine.

"I will quickly uncover the truth of all this," said Anakin.

"You have great wisdom Anakin. Know the power of the dark side, the power to save Padme," said Palpatine. Anakin turned and left. As he walked he glanced at the bronze-carved picture that decorated the wall. He continued down the hallway as he realized what it was, the scene causing a chill to go down his spine

An age-old battle between the forces of the light side of the Force and the forces of its darker nemesis.

* * *

"But why?!" Bruck exclaimed to Taran. He and Tia had been called over to the Jedi Library by Taran who had news for them. At the moment, Bruck and Taran were talking at a table.

"I just want to live a normal life," said Taran. "Believe me it wasn't an easy decision."

"But...we're a team. Always have been since we were kids," Bruck said sadly. "I thought the Council gave you a special right to be with Ahsoka."

"I didn't find it fair that no one else but me had that right," said Taran. "I might as well resign with honor and go back to my planet."

"And there's nothing I can say to change your mind?" said Bruck. Taran shook his head. Bruck sighed.

"At least we had a lot of fun doing what we do best," said Bruck, managing to give a smile.

"Oh yes, nearly dying on that planet and other planets was really exhilarating," Taran said mockingly, the two teens laughing.

"Our boys," said Tia.

"Tell me about it," said Ahsoka as the two watched them about fifteen away at another table. "But we love them though."

"So true," said Tia. "I'm sad to see both of you leaving though."

"You know we'll always keep in touch with you," said Ahsoka.

"We know, but it'll be weird those first few weeks not seeing him around the Temple bending or fixing up a random starfighter. I don't blame you two for leaving. You want more in your life, more than what the Jedi Order can give," said Tia.

"It was hard to leave. It was the first action I truly decided to do in my life," said Ahsoka.

"You think that...maybe Bruck and I would want to do that as well?" said Tia.

"The answer is up to the both of you. Just do what you think is right," said Ahsoka. "If I followed the code strictly I wouldn't be in love with Taran, and it's been the best feeling in the galaxy to me."

"Bruck makes me feel the same way. Maybe one day," said Tia.

"Take your time. Don't rush it, it has to come naturally and with patience," said Ahsoka.

"I remember a time you weren't so patient," Tia said with a sly smile.

"Me? Not patient?" said Ahsoka with mock hurt. "Where did such a thing come from?" The two girls laughed to themselves. Ahsoka and Tia looked to see Taran get up and walk towards the exit.

"Taran?" said Ahsoka.

"I'll be back. I have to check on something in my room," said Taran.

"Okay," said Ahsoka.

* * *

Obi-Wan had just been thrown clear across the platform by Grievous. He rolled off the side, gripping the edge of the platform with his fingers. Grievous looked down and kicked up the discarded electrostaff, activating the tendrils on the side for the electricity to kick up. Weapon in hand he advanced towards Obi-Wan.

_"Time to die Kenobi,"_ he thought maliciously. Obi-Wan managed to use his upper body strength to haul the top part of his form on the edge of the platform. He saw Grievous advancing towards him with the electrostaff. Looking around, Obi-Wan found Grievous' discarded blaster. Using the Force he summoned it to his hand. As soon as the blaster hit his hand he pointed it at the advancing cyborg. Grievous raised the staff to bring it down on Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan pulled the trigger, the bolt hitting Grievous squarely at his chest in his gut-sack.

Grievous fell back, pain coursing through his nerves as the blast had started a fire in his chest from the oils that preserved them. No one had ever been able to come close to hitting his vital organs like this. Obi-Wan took careful aim and began to fire round after round into his chest. The fire spread around with each blast until it looked like hell itself had started a fire. All parts of Grievous' being was now being incinerated from the inside out. The general let out a death cry as the flames roared from his eyes before his chest cavity exploded and he fell to the ground.

General Grievous, the greatest commander next to Count Dooku for the Confederacy of Independent Systems, was dead.

Obi-Wan hauled himself up to stand on the platform, walking towards Grievous' remains.

"So uncivilized," he said, discarding the blaster. He looked down at his foes remains. The smell made him nauseous, causing him to step back a bit.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan hailed through his comlink.

"Yes sir?" said Cody.

"Send a message back to the Jedi Council. General Grievous is dead," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes sir, and good job by the way," said Cody, hailing off.

_"This war is now nearly over,"_ Obi-Wan thought.

* * *

Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Kit Fisto and Agen Kolar were heading towards a gunship in the hangar to go over to the Chancellor's office. When they had heard the word that Grievous had been killed, their initial happiness turned to all seriousness as they knew what they had to do next. Mace was walking towards the gunship when Anakin came sprinting out of nowhere over to where he was

"Master Windu, I must talk with you," said Anakin hurriedly. He was still trying to let his revelation of the Chancellor's identity sink in still.

"Now now Skywalker. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. We're on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate," said Windu.

"He won't give up his power. I just learned the terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord," said Anakin. Mace took a second to register Anakin's every word. Could this be? Could the man they had been searching for this whole time been right in front of them?

"A Sith Lord?" Windu asked, startled beyond reasoning.

"Yes, the one we've been looking for," Anakin confirmed.

"How do you know this?" Windu asked.

"He knows the ways of the Force. He's been trained to use the dark side," said Anakin.

"Are you sure?" Mace asked.

"Absolutely," said Anakin. Mace took a deep breath to calm his head and get his thoughts together.

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive," said Windu as the two walked towards the gunship.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You'll need my help if you're going to arrest him," said Anakin.

"For your own good stay out this Anakin. I can sense a great deal of confusion in you young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgment," said Windu.

"I MUST go Master," said Anakin.

"No!" said Windu. "If what you have told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here," Windu said sincerely. "Wait in the Council chambers until we return." Windu boarded the gunship where the other three Masters were waiting. Once he was safely on the doors started to shut as the ship hovered over the ground and sped off towards the building. Anakin could only watch as it left before he walked back to the Council's chamber.

* * *

He couldn't take the waiting. He had looked over at Padme's apartment many times.

_"The power to save Padme."_

The Chancellor's words kept coming back to him repeatedly as if they were chanting. The Jedi Code dictated that attachments must be let go, including loving attachments. Holding on to them led to the dark side. Yet, how could he not have an attachment to Padme? She was the love of his life and the mother of his soon-to-be-born child.

"I have to protect her. Both of them," he thought.

_"The power to save Padme." _

Could this power really be real?

"I need to be there to make sure no one gets hurt," he said to himself. He sat up and got to the door, not bothering to close the door as he ran towards the hangar.

"That should take care of everything," said Taran as he closed up his hologram projector having just gotten into a conversation with Plo Koon explaining to him everything. The Jedi Master had taken it well, congratulating him and tell him he couldn't wait to see them once he got back. Once their conversation ended Taran found what he was looking for and began to walk back to the Library.

As he went down one of the long hallways he heard the sound of feet running up ahead toward his location. Anakin rounded the corner, running as fast as he could.

"Anakin?" said Taran.

"Can't talk. I have to go," said Anakin as he ran past. Taran ran behind him trying to catch up to him.

"What's wrong?" said Taran.

"I can't explain right now!" said Anakin.

"Just talk to me," Taran cried out.

"You wouldn't understand. I have to go to the Chancellor's office without anyone knowing. It's too important," said Anakin.

"ANAKIN STOP!" said Taran, hitting his fist on the ground to cause a stone wall to form in front of Anakin, stopping him in his tracks. Taran panted a little standing a few feet from him.

"I don't know what's wrong or what's going on, but remember we're all here for you," said Taran. Anakin turned to look down at him. His face showed distress and alarm, yet it softened the moment their eyes locked.

"I know," said Anakin.

"Be careful," said Taran, bending the wall back to where it belonged. Anakin nodded and continued to run towards the hangar.

_"What could be so distressing?"_ Taran thought. As he was about to walk, an alarm rang in the Temple.

"Attention all personnel, the Temple is now under lockdown. No one is permitted to enter or leave the Temple until further notice," said Shaak Ti's voice through the loudspeaker.

"What is going on?" Taran said.

* * *

Anakin arrived the Chancellor's office, swiftly parking and exiting his speeder and rushing in. Rather than taking the elevator he took the stairs instead. He sprinted up them in no time. Once he reached the Chancellor's floor he ran down the hallway into the office itself. Running in, he stopped instantly when he felt his body come into contact with something soft. He looked down to see the body he had just stepped on.

Agen Kolar was dead on the ground at his feet. His body had been pierced through by a lightsaber. Master Tiin was near him, a slash down from his shoulder to his chest that had it went through would have cut him in two. Anakin looked over to see the corpse of Kit Fisto, his black eyes staring out into endless space and a slash down his chest. Three Jedi Masters, dead right before him. He heard the sound of lightsabers clashing in the nearby room and ran in.

"Please don't be too late," he thought.

* * *

"Taran!" said Ahsoka as Taran ran over to them.

"What's going on? We heard the alarm sound?" said Tia.

"I don't know. I ran into Anakin and-"

"Anakin? Where's he at?" said Ahsoka.

"He said he had to go do something important, and then the alarm rang when he left," said Taran. "I tried to ask him what was bothering him but the look on his face told me something was very wrong."

"Where'd he go?" said Bruck.

"Last I checked he was going to the hangar," said Taran. All around them pairs of Jedi and Temple Security Forces were seen hurrying by.

"Taran! Ahsoka!" said Katoonie. The younglings ran over to them. "What going on?"

"I don't know kids. For now go to wherever the other clans are gathering," said Ahsoka. "Everything will be okay."

"Did Anakin say where he was going?" said Tia.

"He said the Chancellor's office. Think it might be another invasion?" said Taran.

"I don't know, but I can only hope that it's nothing of the sort."

* * *

He couldn't believe what he just did. He fell down to his knees at his actions and for what had followed.

(Flashback)

"I'm going to end this, once and for all!" said Windu, his lightsaber ready in his hand as he looked down at the injured Sith Lord below him still recovering from the Sith lightning he had deflected back at him. His face looked disfigured as if he had aged fifty years, the skin grey and loose, and his eyes were now a menacing yellow.

"You can't," said Anakin. "He must stand trial."

"He has control of the senate and the courts. He's too dangerous to be left alive!" said Windu.

"But...I'm too weak. Don't kill me," Palpatine pleaded.

"That's not the Jedi way. He must live," Anakin said. Windu looked down at the Chancellor below him.

"Too much of a risk. We lost too many to just apprehend him. This must be done," Windu thought. He raised his lightsaber and Palpatine held up his hands as if to ward off the incoming blow.

_"If he dies, I can't learn."_

"I need him!" said Anakin. Windu ignored him and prepared to strike the final blow. His lightsaber began to swing down towards the defenseless Chancellor.

"Please no!" the Chancellor pleaded

_"The power to save Padme."_

"NO!" yelled Anakin. His lightsaber sprung to life in his hands and he slashed upwards, cutting off Windu's hand. His hand fell to the ground, lightsaber falling out of its grip and out the window to land somewhere on the surface of Coruscant, clattering down off the side of the building.

"Argh!" Mace yelled as he clutched the stump where his hand had been at. Palpatine smiled and roared as he shot Mace with more Sith lightning.

"Power! Unlimited power!" yelled the Chancellor. He charged up the ferocity of the lightning to where Windu was screaming in sheer agony. He did it for a few more seconds for the sheer pleasure of watching the Jedi master writhe in agony. He shot one more blast at him that sent Mace Windu out of the window and plummeting to his death.

(Flashback)

"What have I done?" said Anakin. He couldn't believe what he had just did, aiding their enemy. He walked back, sitting down grief-stricken on a chair. The Chancellor sat up before he began to stand in front of Anakin.

"You're fulfilling your destiny Anakin," said Palpatine. "Become my apprentice. Learn to use the dark side of the Force." Anakin too several deep breaths.

"The power to save Padme."

"I will do whatever you ask," he said, though his voice was strained as he said it.

"Good," said Palpatine, a sinister smile playing on his cracked and sunken lips.

"Just help me save Padme's life," said Anakin. "I can't live without her."

"To cheat death," the Chancellor began "only one has achieved, but if we work together, I know we can discover the secret." Anakin began to kneel before him.

"I pledge myself to your teachings," said Anakin, trying to sound as sincere as he could.

"Good," said Sidious. "Good. The Force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you will become."

"Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth...Vader," said Sidious.

"Thank you, my master," said Anakin, bowing in reverence to him.

"Rise." Anakin did as he was told, standing up as the Chancellor walked over to his desk. He retrieved a black cloak and put it on himself.

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young apprentice, I believe you are the only Jedi with no knowledge of this plot," said Sidious. "When the Jedi learn what has transpired here they will kill us, along with all the Senators." The last part was a lie, but Anakin was buying every word of it.

"I agree. The Council's next move will be against the senate," said Anakin.

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic," said Sidious.

"I understand Master," said Anakin.

"We must move quickly. The Jedi are relentless. If they're no all destroyed it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Temple. We will catch them off-balance. Do what must be done Lord Vader!" said Sidious. "Do not hesitate, show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough in the dark side to save Padme."

"What about the other Jedi spread across the galaxy?" said Anakin.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with. After you've killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system and wipe out Viceroy Gunray and the other Separatist leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the galaxy, and then we shall have peace," said Sidious.

"Now go my apprentice. Make ready the 501st Legion. They will have their orders when you arrive," said Sidious. Anakin made to walk out of the office space before he turned back around.

"Something is troubling you?" said Sidious.

"Yes my master. It is about Ahsoka and Taran," said Anakin.

"Ah yes, Tano and Cyneran," said Sidious.

"Ahsoka isn't part of the Jedi Order, but she is at the Temple now. Also, Taran was going to leave when Obi-Wan was to return," said Anakin.

"I know they mean well to you. The decision is up to you on what you want to do with Tano and Cyneran's death would cause unnecessary tensions with Elementia," said Sidious.

"About Taran, there is something you should know..."

* * *

Gate Master Jurokk scanned around from his perch at the base of the Temple. As he gazed out he saw a lone figure approaching.

"Halt! Reveal yourself!" he said. Anakin came closer to him, allowing Jurokk to see who it was.

"Anakin! Anakin, what happened? Where are the Masters?" said Jurokk.

"Where is Shaak Ti?" said Anakin.

"In the meditation chamber-we felt something happen in the Force, something awful. She's searching the force in deep meditation, trying to get some feel for what's going on...Something has happened hasn't it?" said Jurokk. At that moment he sensed beings behind Anakin and turned to look. To his horror, thousands of white and blue clad clone troopers were marching towards the Temple.

"Anakin what's going on?" Jurokk inquired. Anakin put his hit under his chin and turned on his lightsaber, the bar going straight through his jaw and through the top of his head.

"You have no idea," said Anakin. Jurokk's body fell down to the ground and he turned his attention back to the Temple, his home for the past thirteen years. Without a further word, he and the elements of the 501st on planet marched inside.


	5. Operation Knightfall: Part I

Taran was walking through a hallway near the entrance. Shaak Ti and the other Jedi Masters had given the Knights and older Padawans details to scout around inside the Temple and monitor all movement. No details were given, only for them to stay alert in case any intruders tried to infiltrate. Ahsoka was on the second floor with Tia, Bruck somewhere in the upper levels. The younglings were being watched by a Jedi Knight. Around the Temple, Taran could Jedi snipers and brutes of the Temple Security forces also on patrol. He paused as he felt a large disturbance. He stopped to hold his head near his Temples as he felt the disturbance get larger and larger.

_"What-what is happening?"_ he thought. He felt as if hundreds of voices were calling out through the Force before they were silenced. Then he felt the waves of death that followed. He had to lie down on a pillar, rubbing his head as he fought to make the feeling go away. Yet, no matter hard he tried, it still kept coming. Everything in his vision started to blur for a little before he was able to snap out of it, catching his breath from the ordeal. He stood up shakily, keeping his hand on the pillar. He looked around and saw a squad of clone troopers up ahead.

_"Clone troopers? Are they here for backup?"_ he thought. He noticed their markings to see they were 501st men. A clone in the squad seemed to notice him and pointed him out to the sergeant.

"Are you here for backup?" said Taran, coming closer.

"Fire!" said the sergeant. The eight clones under his command aimed their weapons at Taran and fired. Time slowed as the blaster bolts drew near him. Taran, in a moment of panic, dove behind a pillar to escape the blasts.

_"What the hell?"_ he thought. The clones continued firing into the pillar, pinning Taran down. "Why are they shooting at me?" The clone that were firing at him spread out, still firing at the pillar as they fanned out. Taran took out on of his lightsabers, activating the blade. Seeing what the clones were trying to do he kicked off from the pillar with his airbending to skid on the floor a good distance from the clones. The squad continued firing at Taran, forcing him to stand and deflect their bolts. Taran deflected bolt and bolt, keeping them from going back in the clones directions.

"Stop, we're on the same side!" Taran said as he continued to deflect. "Why are you doing this?"

"Encircle him!" said the sergeant as the men engaged in their fire-ad-advance maneuver, beginning to fan out to hit Taran from every frontal angle. Taran continued to deflect their blaster rounds safely away from them, giving up ground. Through his concentration he was able to see more and more squads of clones fanning out around the hallway to other areas of the Temple. He saw the blue light from their blaster fire and the glow of other lightsabers in the distance.

"Sergeant stand down! I don't want to hurt your men," Taran called out. The sergeant made no reply, and neither did the men firing at Taran. Taran saw this was getting nowhere. If he didn't do anything, the men would encircle him. He moved first, running towards the nearest soldier. He deflected the rounds aimed at him from the clone before he was directly in front of him. He sliced through the man's blaster and kicked him hard in his chest with his foot sending him flying back into a pillar. The remainder of the squad moved to engage Taran. Taran jumped into the air with Force, coming down with his airbending to cause a huge wave of air hit in the center of his landing, sending all of them flying into pillars. The clones slumped down to the ground, stunned. Taran ran over to the sergeant, holding his lightsaber at his neck to coerce him.

"What are you doing?" Taran demanded.

"Killing all of you traitors," said the sergeant, a hint of venom in his voice.

"What? Traitors?" said Taran.

"Quick, there's one right there!" yelled a clone trooper from another squad down the hall. The blaster fire from them forced Taran back as he ran from them, heading towards the Library where Bruck was to warn him.

_"What the hell is going on?!"_ his thoughts screamed. _"Why are they doing this to us?!"_ Around another pillar he saw a Padawan bravely deflecting the blasters from another squad of troopers. As the Padawan defended himself, he missed on blaster bolt. It was all that was needed. The Padawan fell to the floor, a burning hole in his forehead. Taran didn't have to search through the Force to know he was dead. The troopers shot him a few more times to make sure before their attention turned to him.

"Get him!" yelled a trooper. Taran's lightsaber spun in hand as he charged at them. He knew now that these troopers meant to kill him and other Jedi, possibly to wipe them all out. The first trooper he came to tried to grapple with him, but Taran kicked his legs out from under him and a gust of air sent him slamming into another pillar. He cut through the blasters of two at the same time and Force pushed them away into other pillars. One clone managed to sneak his way behind him and fired. Taran didn't have to look back as he blocked the shot, the bolt hitting the trooper in his gut. The last three began firing at him. Taran deflected their bolts, some of them deflecting to random parts away from him or straight at them. Two of the clones were hit, one in the chest and the other in the leg. The third trooper kept firing until a deflected shot him in square in his head.

It was the first time Taran had ever intentionally killed a clone trooper, a comrade who would gladly lay his life down for the cause. A mixture of sadness and disbelief entered in his mind.

_"Why?"_ he thought to himself. He didn't have long to ponder it as more squads started rapidly approaching.

"I need to find the others," he said to himself as he turned tail and ran from the advancing clone troopers.

* * *

Ahsoka and Tia were fighting inside the massive and iconic main hall. So far they were deflecting blaster rounds back at the advancing clone troopers. They had initially been surprised by the clones firing them. That surprise had nearly cost Tia her life had Ahsoka not dove into her side to sent them both to the ground. Unfortunately, the Knight who had went to hail over the clones had been shot down mercilessly over and over again. Elsewhere they could see clones firing and Jedi defending and attacking all around the main hall.

"Why would they be trying to kill us?" said Tia.

"I don't know," said Ahsoka, deflecting bolt back at a clone. She still had reservations fighting the men of the 501st, some of the men she had fought beside for countless campaigns and battles among the ranks now fighting to exterminate them. She could feel the deaths of clones and Jedi around her, their cries and yells echoing all over the hall. She tried to block them out to focus on defending herself. More and more clones were entering the hall from the entrance.

_"I hope Taran is okay,"_ she thought, praying to herself for one of the first times in her life. _"Please be alright." _

* * *

Taran and a few other Jedi, one Knight and two Jedi snipers, along with a few members of the non-Force user Temple Security force were fighting off advancing platoons of clones as they were forced back towards one of the entryways to the main hall. The security forces crouched down on the floor at the top of the stairs to shoot down the clone troopers while the Jedi fought them by either deflecting their blasters back or engaging them in close-quarters.

Taran ran towards a squad of clones, knowing full well that engaging them in close-quarters was their best bet at defeating them. He personally didn't want to have to kill the men of the 501st, but he knew clones followed all orders given to them. It wasn't a question of want; the question was one of need. The battle had evolved from one of the Jedi simply defending themselves to a battle of kill or be killed as they fully realized that the clones had orders to kill them all to the last man.

Taran's lightsaber slashed straight through the chestplate of a clone near him, the clone toppling down to the ground. Taran felt sorry for what he did, but he didn't want to be killed tonight. He deflected away a few more blaster rounds as he charged into another group of troopers. He and a Jedi Knight made short work of them, isolating them off from each other and using their lightsabers to deadly efficiency. A clone tried to take a shot at the Knight's back, but a security soldier put a round in his back that had him falling to the ground dead.

"Clear," said the Knight, a Human. They all moved out of the room they had been fighting in into another large hallway with pillars where more Knights were fighting off whole platoons of clone troopers. The clones outnumbered the combined group of 10 Jedi and 6 guards more than 8:1. The blaster-wielding security guards took positions to fire at the clones while the Jedi moved in a group, knowing that they were at their most powerful when working in a group.

"Spread out! Take cover and fire!" yelled the captain under their command. The Jedi pressed their attack as they fanned out, moving and weaving through the troops to hit them from all sides and to be less of a target for their guns. It worked out initially as clone after clone fell to their blades, but these clones weren't regular troopers. These were the men of the 501st Legion.

A clone slid under the feet of the feet of a sniper as he slashed down one of his brothers and fired into his back. The sniper crumbled to the ground. The clones moved quickly to put their surround tactic to good use, having the numbers to do so. Soon the Jedi found themselves backed up into a circle. The fire was so intense Taran had to take out his other lightsaber, using the twin blades to deflect the blaster fire away and towards the clones. A Temple security guard threw a thermal detonator into the midst of the clone troopers. A shot to his neck put him down, but the detonator still found its target.

_BOOM!_

A squad of clones were now dead from the explosion, with nearly a score more injured.

"Press on!" yelled a Knight. The group broke their circle and went to work cutting down the stunned troopers. The troopers tried to rally again, but the Jedi were already on them. In less than a few minutes every single clone trooper in that part of the hallway was dead. The Jedi suffered losses as well, losing 3 of their number and all the guards.

"Hurry! We must go protect the library!" said the Human Knight.

"The library?" asked the surviving sniper.

"We have to protect our secrets," said the Knight. "But first." He used the Force to levitate a wounded clone trooper and pinned him to the ground. He removed the clone's helmet.

"You're going to give us some answers."

* * *

Master Jocasta Nu stood defiant as Anakin Skywalker, the hero of the Order she had once praised earlier that day, stood looking down at her. His eyes were yellow and he radiated with the power of the dark side of the Force.

"I will ask you this one more time. Unlock the communication room!" said Anakin.

"I will not," said Jocasta, drawing her lightsaber. Anakin lazily raised his hand. Jocasta found herself levitating in midair before she was flung over to Anakin. Anakin drew his lightsaber and held it out. The Chief Librarian was impaled on his lightsaber, the blow killing her instantly.

_"Such a waste,"_ he thought as her body fell to the ground. He looked up to see a Zabrak Jedi Knight activate a ray shield defense system, protecting himself and the rest of the library.

"More work to do."

* * *

Bruck fought off four clone troopers shooting at him from the upper levels overlooking the main hall. Their blasters kept firing at him as he deflecting them to the best of his abilities, even hitting one of them in the chest. He charged forward, causing the the clones to fall back a little. It was enough as Bruck slashed through all three of them at the same time. He took a moment to pause to catch his breath before he looked down to see the large battle occurring in the main hall. He jumped down to the action taking place, using the Force to cushion his fall. Landing on his feet he sprang into action to battle the multitudes of clone troopers fighting the scores of Jedi.

Flashes of blue energy were shot in nearly every direction as bars of blue and green waved around, sometimes fading away when their owner was killed. The only thing to set them apart was that while the number of bars disappeared from time to time, the frequency of the blaster fire never let up.

Bruck slashed through clone troopers left and right, making sure to get as close to them as possible where his lightsaber was the deciding factor in the fights.

"Bruck!" yelled Tia as she saw him nearby. Bruck turned and saw her and Ahsoka back-to-back blocking fire from a squad that had managed to surround them. The clones didn't notice Bruck behind them. He used the Force to push four of them forward onto their fronts hard on the ground, coming up and helping Tia and Ahsoka use their lightsabers to kill the rest. When Ahsoka slashed through a clone, she couldn't help but remorse for what she had done. However, she managed to convince herself that it had to be done if she were to survive, no matter how much she didn't want to do it.

""Thank the Force you're okay," said Tia, hugging him.

"I'm glad you're both safe," said Bruck, nuzzling his head into her neck.

"Have you seen Taran?" said Ahsoka.

"I haven't," said Bruck, causing Ahsoka to worry more.

* * *

Taran and the group he was with had just made it into the main hall to try and get to the library. They joined the fray, attacking the clone troopers. Taran broke off from them to try and find his friends. He could sense their presence, moving quickly to pinpoint their location. An explosion caused a pillar to topple over, the column moving down to block his path. Taran didn't hesitate in the slightest as his hand earthbent through the stone, clearing a path for him. He emerged from the dust passed a startled trooper, slashing past another one as he raised his blaster to fire.

A platoon of clones loomed in front of him. He struck his foot on the floor, an earth attack causing a fissure that flung the clones out of his path in two directions: left and right. Up ahead, about a hundred or so feet away, he saw Bruck, Tia and Ahsoka fighting more clone troopers. He leaped into the air before he used his airbending to come down hard on the ground, sending the clones flying with a massive air blast.

"Taran!" they said. Ahsoka rushed over and hugged him fiercely.

"It's okay, I'm alright," said Taran to reassure her.

"Why are they doing this?" said Tia.

"They said we're traitors to the Republic," said Taran.

"What? But we would never betray the Republic," said Bruck. "We've been fighting for it since day one."

"They have orders from the Chancellor to terminate every known Jedi here," said Taran. "They won't stop until we're all dead."

"I can't believe this," said Ahsoka. The words hit her hard. Men like Rex, Cody, Gree, Bly, would be gunning to kill them.

"Wait, what about the other Jedi around the galaxy?" said Ahsoka.

"I don't know," said Taran, but he had a sinking feeling deep in his gut that he knew what was going to happen to them if they returned back to the Temple. "Wait, Anakin went to the Chancellor's office."

"Oh no," said Ahsoka as she sank to the ground, her eyes beginning to water. "He...can't be...I would have...felt it."

"Ahsoka, don't think of the worst. You've known Anakin for way too long. He's resourceful," said Tia.

"I just hope that if he's still alive he's doing whatever he can to survive," said Ahsoka. Suddenly, the four of them were hit with a massive wave of sadness and despair. Luckily they were enough away from the action to not be in any immediate danger. Suddenly, they all began to feel the deaths from other Jedi across the galaxy.

_Ki-Adi-Mundi gunned down by his men as he tried to lead them in a charge on a bridge at Mygeeto. _

_Aayla Secura gazing over at the front line of the droid forces on the planet. Commander Bly and the other clones with him trained their blasters on her and fired, continuing to fire on her as she fell so that she wouldn't suffer from being shot. They didn't cease firing as her body landed on the ground. _

_Stass Allie was flying on her speeder bike, Commander Neyo and his wingman flying with her. They pulled back to get behind her and opened fire on her. Her speeder exploded, killing her instantly as it tumbled to the ground, their speeders speeding past. _

_Plo Koon was flying his Delta-7 over the skies of Cato Nemoidia with Captain Jag and a squadron of ARC's. Jag's fighter began firing at Plo's fighter, scoring a few hits on the fighter and sending it spiraling into a tower. The fighter crashed, exploding into a flaming wreck._

"Master Plo," Ahsoka said slowly. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she felt his death hit her. Nearby, Taran, Bruck and Tia were both hit hard as they felt his death, a few tears escaping Taran's eyes as well. They knew now that the Temple wasn't the only target.

Every Jedi was.

"I never even got to tell him goodbye," she said sadly as she fought hard to keep from breaking down right then and there. Nearby Tia was crying silently as well, Bruck comforting her. Taran moved over to Ahsoka and held her in his arms.

"We have to keep fighting," he said softly. She nodded, wiping her tears away.

* * *

The Human Knight charged towards Anakin. Anakin sidestepped the blow and slash through the man's side. He fell to the ground yelling in agony. The clones shot down the last Jedi in the library, using their surround tactics to kill a female Twi'lek Padawan. The Knight looked up at Anakin as Anakin raised his lightsaber.

"Why are you doing this?" he pleaded.

"You wouldn't understand," said Anakin, stabbing the Knight through his chest. He watched the man die beneath him, withdrawing his blade from the body.

"Sir, the library is secure and we are now hacking into the files," said a clone trooper.

"Very good. Divert some of our forces from the main hall to begin taking the upper levels. We need to take out their hangar and eventually get to the Holocron Chamber before the Jedi begin getting them.

"Yes sir. You men, with me," said the clone motioning to seven others.

* * *

"Keep up the fire. Try to break them off from each other!" said a clone trooper as he and a group of ten other clones fired at the four teens. Due to the amount of sheer fire coming from them as the clones had set their guns to full-auto, the teens were hard-pressed to deflect the bolts. Taran erected a stone wall around them to shield from the fire.

"They're way too good at this," said Bruck.

"They've had experience," Taran said begrudgingly. Suddenly they heard the yells of the troopers and the hum of a lightsaber. Ahsoka looked over the wall to see a Jedi brute wielding his double-bladed lightsaber, cutting through the clones with ease. Troopers were cut down, limbs were cut off, and others were impaled by the end of the lightsaber. The last clone fell stabbed through the chest. The brute jumped and landed on the wall Taran had erected.

"Hurry Padawans, the upper levels are under attack," he said, his voice gruff and booming. Their hearts froze.

"The younglings!" said Ahsoka. "We have to go help them!"

"Go, but be careful. There's a rogue Jedi leading the clones," said the brute, running off to take on more clone troopers in the distance.

"Come on before we're too late," said Bruck as the four of them made a dash towards the stairs.


	6. Operation Knightfall: Part II

Katooni, Petro, Zatt, Ganodi, Gungi and Byph were in a meditation room with a female Human Jedi Knight watching over them. They knew what was going on beneath them having caught a glance at it as they were Katooni was in a fetal position in the corner as she fought to remain sane, but it wasn't going to work like that. She could feel the shockwaves of the explosions beneath them, hear the faint sound of blaster fire. The worst was that she could feel the death of all of it. Jedi, clones, security guards who worked at the Temple, all of them. Their cries echoed in her mind endlessly, their screams of pain as they died.

"Please, stop," she said quietly to herself. She began to rock back and forth as the cries wouldn't stop.

"Katooni," said Ganodi. She came over to her as the others watched. Ganodi took her hands and held them as she gazed into Katooni's eyes.

"Breathe. Look at me and breathe," said Ganodi. Katooni did as she was instructed and began to slowly breathe, inhaling and exhaling slowly to calm herself.

"I know what's going on, but we have to get past it. I hear them too," said Ganodi. "Don't wallow in it, let go." Katooni nodded, taking more breaths to calm herself.

"Good, good. Come back to us," said Ganodi, touching her shoulders to reassure her. Katooni took one more breath and was finally able to calm down.

"Thank you Ganodi," said Katooni. Ganodi smiled at her, the two embracing each other. A nearby explosion rocked the room, followed by the sounds of blaster fire and the whirring of a lightsaber.

"That sounded close," said Zatt. Byph let out a cry and began to speak frantically. The Jedi Knight calmed him down

"Don't worry young one. Children, we're going to have to move to another location," she said. The younglings nodded as the Knight cautiously looked outside. Another Jedi Knight was fighting down the hall, deflecting the blaster fire coming from a squad of clones.

"Hurry," she said. The younglings filed out rapidly as she drew her blue lightsaber. Once they were out she caught up to them as they made to go down the hall.

"This way," she said, taking the lead. The younglings followed her as she made to lead them over to a safer place. Hopefully the hangar was still functional so that they could try and make a break for it in the skies. No air vehicles had been spotted so far, so maybe they could try and get off-planet somehow.

Suddenly, a squad of clones loomed ahead.

"Jedi!" said one of them. They immediately fired at them. She deflected the shots back towards them, downing one of them.

"Younglings, run!" she said. The younglings fell back to go back the way they came as she tried to fight off the squad. One bolt caught her in her hand, followed by more hitting her in her legs, chest and stomach. With a cry she fell to the floor, dying as she landed.

"After them!" said the squad leader. The younglings were forced to draw their lightsabers as the clones began to fire at them as well. Gungi and Petro took to the rear to deflect the bolts, Zatt and Ganodi taking the middle, Katooni and Byph the front. Down the hall they saw the Knight fall down with multiple rounds piercing his body. The squad that took him out turned and saw the kids, heading for their direction. Since the hallway was a straight path the kids were trapped. They got into a circle. The clones closed in, readying their blasters.

"Halt! Don't move," said the squad leader, a lieutenant. The clones fanned out, their blasters trained on their targets.

"Sir, they're kids," said one of the men.

"Our orders are to kill all Jedi, regardless of age," said the lieutenant. The group of 16 clone troopers prepared to fire. Petro felt his insides turn to ice.

_"Is this how we're going to die? Shot to death by the men we fought beside?"_ he thought. Suddenly, the sound of rapidly moving feet came from behind the group of clones that had cut off their escape. One clone looked back to see Taran using his airbending to speed his run, one lightsaber in hand. He turned to fire, but Taran's run took him onto the side wall and even onto the ceiling. The clones he was aiming for that currently had their blasters trained on Petro, Byph and Ganodi didn't see him coming. He vaulted off the ceiling in mid-run towards the three in front of the kids. He swung his lightsaber, decapitating the three of them. Taran landed on his feet, not wasting anytime to slash through the next one.

Behind him Ahsoka, Bruck and Tia began working on the clones in the back, swiftly cutting them down. Ahsoka sliced the leg off one and slashed straight through the chest of another. Tia finished off the wounded clone and cut through the midriff of another. Bruck tackled down one, slicing off both legs of another that aimed his blaster down at him, plunging his lightsaber down into his chest and cutting down the middle of the clone he had tackled. Taran moved on to the last two. He moved between them. He stabbed through the chest of one and flipped his other lightsaber on to cut through the lieutenant's blaster, pulling his lightsaber out of the clone's chest and cut off the head of the lieutenant. The head clattered to the floor.

The teens breathed deeply.

"Are you all alright?" said Ahsoka.

"We are thanks to you," said Katooni. Gungi let out a cry of approval and went to hug Ahsoka. Ahsoka smiled, hugging the Wookiee back.

"Why are they doing this?" said Zatt.

"They have orders to kill every Jedi in the Temple," said Taran, turning to look at the fallen female Knight behind him. He moved over to get a better look at who she was before his breath hitched in his throat.

"Laina Celek. She helped foster my love of starships," he said solemnly.

"But why would they come to attack us? We haven't done anything wrong," said Ganodi.

"They said they had orders from the Chancellor," said Bruck.

"Why would he want to have us all killed?" said Petro. Ahsoka pondered hard on why the Chancellor himself would want to have them killed. As she thought hard, she remembered what Barriss had said at the trial and the look on the Chancellor's face. Suddenly, everything clicked in place. They hadn't been able to find the Sith Lord all this time because they had been staring at his face all this time and not realized who he was due to his seat of power.

"He's the Sith Lord," she said quietly to herself.

"What?" said Tia.

"The Chancellor is the Sith Lord," said Ahsoka. The look on their face spoke echoes of emotions: shock, surprise, dismay, horror, disbelief, and worst of all fear.

"This can't be," said Taran, leaning on the wall to keep himself from slumping down on the wall behind him. The man who had put his plans through for the Interceptor starfighter, the man who kept the Republic together, was the very man they had been fighting the entire time.

"That means that this war...was staged the entire time," said Tia. "All those battles, all those lives lost, were for what?"

"I don't know," said Ahsoka. "I don't know why he would cause this war in the first place."

"So what are we going to do?" said Ganodi.

"First, we're going to have to protect you all," said Ahsoka. "I don't have to remind you all on how dangerous it is. These aren't regular battle droids like you've faced all this time; these are battle-hardened clone troopers. They will stop at nothing to complete their goal."

"And do not try to take a few of them on by yourself. They're trained to take on any threat, even Jedi. We should know, we helped train them," said Taran.

_"Ah!" Fives groaned as Ahsoka flipped him down to the ground, pinning him down by his neck with her foot. Nearby, Taran had Boil pinned down to the floor on his front, one hand pinning his head down to the floor as the other one held his arm back. Around them men of the 501st and 212th were on the floor around them, trying to stand up as they rubbed their sides, limbs or even heads. Obi-Wan, Anakin, Cody and Rex stood off to the side surveying their progress. Fives, Tup and Kix were three of the six men of the 501st and Boil was with the other five men of the 212th._

_"Alright, come together," said Obi-Wan. The men groaned as they moved to stand up._

_"Still don't know how you can pin me down like that," said Fives, rubbing his neck when Ahsoka moved her foot._

_"I don't reveal my secrets," said Ahsoka, smiling as she helped him up._

_"I've set it before and I'll say it again. You have to surround from every angle and attack as once," said Cody. "Not blindly attacking one at a time."_

_"Sorry for asking Commander but why are we doing this again?" said Tup._

_"I've told you before Tup. We're doing this to train you better in case we go up against another Force-user enemy, whether it's Dooku or a rogue Jedi," said Rex._

_"But we were able to get Krell," said one of the men from the 501st._

_"Only after more than two score of our men were killed or injured. Can you imagine what would have happened if Tup hadn't seen that plant?" said Rex. The men remembered all too well what would have happened. They all might have perished had it not been for Tup's decisiveness._

_"I don't ever want to see that happen again," said Rex._

_"If more men learn this, then we can handle anything the Separatists throw at us, even Dooku himself should it come to pass," said Anakin. "Now let's get back to it."_

"So they know how to take all of us down," said Byph in his language. Gungi let out a bark of dismay.

"I think you guys should take a look at this," said Bruck near a window. They all looked out of the windows to view the front of the Temple. From above they were able to see more clones filing in through the Temple's entrance. It looked like the entire 501st Legion was here, outnumbering the Jedi in the Temple heavily. In the air, a few gunships were patrolling the outside of the Temple. One came by and they all ducked to avoid being spotted. When the gunship passed, they looked back out.

"We can't beat them. There's way too many of them," said Bruck.

"What else can we do?" said Katooni.

"I don't want to have to say this, but we're going to have to leave the Temple," said Taran.

"But, it's our home," said Zatt. The though of leaving left a bitter taste in their mouth. This was where they had been raised nearly all their life. The Temple was everything to them. Abandoning it to the invaders would punch a hole straight through their hearts. However, was defending the Temple worth their lives? Master Yoda wouldn't want them to defend the building for that reason.

"I know, but it's the only way if we're going to survive. From here on out, Jedi will be hunted down," said Taran.

"Is there anywhere we can escape?" said Tia.

"There's a few ways out of here," said Ahsoka.

"But what are we going to do once we get out?" said Ganodi.

"My uncle and his men are in the naval yards right now. Once we get out we can get him to smuggle us out," said Taran. Gungi let out a bark of approval, feeling that everything would be okay.

"Wait, the holocrons!" said Bruck.

"What?" said the others.

"If the Chancellor is the Sith Lord, he'll get his hands on the holocrons if they take the Temple," said Bruck. "Thousands of years of Jedi history, teachings and training manuals will literally be at his fingertips." The thought gave them all chills down their back.

"Bruck's right. We need to get a few of them out," said Taran. "There's no telling the amount of knowledge he'll gain from this."

"We'll help," said Katooni, the younglings nodding as well.

"We don't want you to get hurt," said Ahsoka.

"No choice. Besides, whether we like it or not, we're all going to be targets," Petro said grimly.

* * *

Anakin cut down another Jedi as he got into the hangar. Inside he saw Jedi racing to the Interceptors docked in there. He knew that if they got into those ships the tide of the battle would shift dramatically. Thinking fast he saw an AA gun at the mouth of the entrance.

"Perfect" he said to himself. Using his Force speed, he was able to swiftly run over to the gun, dodging past the Jedi and Force jumped into the seat of the AA gun. He flipped the switches to make the gun operational and took aim. The first Interceptor hovered and pointed its cannons at Anakin. Anakin had already trained his guns on him and fired. The blast from the AA gun instantly downed the Interceptor, the ship bursting into flames and crashing back down to the ground. Anakin began to pick off the Interceptors one-by-one whether they were still on the ground or had managed to hover in the air.

A few Jedi tried to attack the AA gun from the ground. Their efforts were futile. Anakin managed to kill all of them on the ground, putting the gun's cannons to deadly effect. Once every Interceptor was cleared, Anakin hopped out of the seat, taking in the destruction he had just wrought.

_"Now to get to the beacon room and see that it's captured,"_ he thought. A Jedi brute entered the hangar, yelling as he charged at him. Anakin drew his lightsaber and engaged the brute. The brute fought valiantly. His double-sided lightsaber proved a nuisance to Anakin as he fought the fierce attacks of the brute. Anakin sidestepped a stab from the brute and brought his lightsaber down. The brute blocked the blow and twirled his lightsaber around in a whirlwind and tried to slash Anakin. Anakin blocked the blow also and brought his lightsaber down to cut off the brute's leg.

The brute blocked it, but left his defense open enough for Anakin to kick him in his side. The blow was all it took for Anakin to knock the lightsaber away and stab the brute through his belly. The brute groaned in pain, Anakin withdrawing the lightsaber from his gut. He fell to the ground, dying in just a few seconds.

* * *

The group of ten moved on from their previous location to get to the Holocron Chamber. They moved through several hallways before they got to an open air walkway where several Jedi were fighting furiously against clone troopers. They drew their lightsabers and entered the fray. Taran and Bruck used a combined Force push to push the front ranks of the clones back. Soon, fierce close quarters combat took place. Taran had both of his lightsabers drawn as he and the group along with the other Jedi engaged the clones. Their lightsabers whirled and hummed endlessly, the sounds of cutting and the cries of the clones echoing out all around.

Katooni deflected a shot from a trooper back at him. Another trooper saw her and took aim.

"Katooni look out!" yelled Petro as he ran and managed to deflect the shot back at the clone, the bolt hitting him in his head.

"Thanks," said Katooni. Petro smiled back at her.

"Don't mention it," he said as they deflected blaster bolts. Tia and Ahsoka worked in sync. While one defended, the other struck down the trooper, and vice-versa. It worked well as they formed a formidable force. The clones they were fighting began to fall back, knowing that even they couldn't stand up to fifteen Jedi in an open space like this. A few of them stayed back as a rearguard while the others retreated. This rearguard was destroyed by a single Jedi Master wielding two lightsabers, one blue and one green. He cut them down mercilessly with finesse and grace, yet ferocity as well. The last clone was stabbed through with both blades.

"Thank you Master Veir," said Tia.

"It's a good thing you all came in time. A few more minutes and I don't think we would have been able to hold them off," said Master Veir. He turned off his lightsabers. "Where are you all headed? We were on our way to the main hall when these men came. The other levels around the hall must be overrun."

"We just got back from the main hall. It's holding for now," said Bruck. "We're on our way to the holocron room to make sure none of them fall into their hands."

"We'll come with you. Fifteen Jedi together will be a formidable force on its own," said Master Veir.

"Thank you Master," said Taran.

"I'll lead the way," said Master Veir. They followed him as he set a running pace. Through hallways they went, sometimes engaging any unsuspecting squads of clone troopers.

* * *

A clone trooper shot a Jedi in the back as the rest of his squad managed to surround him and hit him from every angle. The Jedi fell to the ground, the rest of the men putting a few more shots in him to make sure the deed was done. Once that was done they moved on to fight off the rest of the Jedi trying to make their way into the security room. Up ahead their leader, Vader, was fighting a Jedi sniper and a Padawan at the same time.

They watched as his clearly outmatched his opponents. The sniper fell with his arms cut off, followed by a stab through his chest, and Vader only had stab backwards as the Padawan raised her lightsaber to bring it down on him. She fell back with a cry, dropping her lightsaber as she clutched the wound on her abdomen. She sunk to the ground as Vader hovered above her. Without a further word he stabbed her through her chest to end her misery.

"Move on," said Vader.

"Yes sir," said the clone trooper, leading his squad out of the beacon room. As they left he went over to recalibrate the beacon. The beacon would send a signal for any surviving Jedi to return to the Temple who hadn't been killed already. From there, the garrison of clones that would be stationed at the Temple would make short work of them.

When he was finished a group of twelve other clones came into the room to stand before Vader. These were no ordinary men. These were clone assassins. They were highly specialized fighters made to specifically fight Jedi or those who engaged in combat with lightsabers, and they were extremely adept at it. They had twin vibro-blades attached at their elbows and a squad of them could bring down a Jedi Knight. They also carried blaster pistols just in case.

"Eight of you, stay here and make sure no other Jedi comes though here and tries to disrupt the beacon," said Vader. "The rest of you come with me."

"Yes sir," said their leader. The eight moved on to take up positions while the four clone assassins walked with Vader. When he walked out into the data room he saw the bodies of numerous clone troopers at the room's entrance. The helmet of a clone trooper cluttered to the ground and rolled to a stop before him.

"Stay here. This won't take long," said Vader as he moved into the room. Inside he met the killer of the troopers, Serra Keto.

* * *

(Some time later)

Cin Drallig fell to the ground from the wound he suffered from Vader. The Padawans he had been trying to protect were shot down by the accompanying clone troopers or cut down by Vader himself as she cut through them like a hot knife though butter

"Sir, we've gotten word that Jedi are making out of the Holocron Chamber with holocrons," said a clone captain.

"You four come with me. Captain, have a company get up there and put an end to this," said Vader.

"Yes sir," said the captain.

"Those holocrons are important. Make sure none leave with any of them," said Vader.

"Yes sir," said the captain, going around to gather men.

* * *

Ahsoka cut down the last clone trooper in their path to the Holocron Chamber. Once inside they saw other Jedi in their as well taking a holocron here and there. One Jedi rushed passed them, the Great Holocron in hand.

"Take only one holocron with you," said the Master Veir. They nodded and went to find the most important holocrons. Taran looked around to find which one would be most beneficial. His gaze trained on a holocron marked down for 'Techniques of the Living Force.' Judging it to be one that would be the most beneficial. Around him the others had selected their holocrons. Luckily, Zatt had found a discarded sack on the way to the chamber. They placed their holocrons in the sack until it it was filled to capacity.

"Good. Where are you headed to now?" said Master Veir.

"We're going to try and see if there is somewhere to escape," said Taran.

"Where can we go to?" said Byph.

"We can make our way to the lower levels," said Ahsoka. "Hopefully there's a way to get out from there without that many clones being there." The ten of them moved out of the holocron room and began to run down another hallway that would take them down to the lower level. They entered a battle-scarred hallway with a large flight of stairs the bodies of clones and Jedi on the ground. They took their time gingerly walking over the bodies of the dead. When they got to the bottom of the stairs they looked down the end of the hallway, relieved to find no clones in the area.

"So far so good," said Bruck. As they walked, they saw a figure up ahead. They all stopped to see the figure walking towards them, pulling back his hood for them all to see. Ahsoka couldn't believe it. She choked back a yelp as she tried to calm herself from what she was seeing. Taran broke into a large smile as well.

"Anakin!" they both said. The others were relieved as well. Ahsoka rushed forward to hug him fiercely. Anakin returned it.

"I was so afraid that you were dead," she said.

"Snips, so little faith in me," said Anakin. She let out a small laugh and pulled back.

"Anakin," said Taran, drawing near and looking absolutely happy that his older 'brother' was alive and well.

"I'm glad to see the both of you," said Anakin. "Where did you come from?"

"We just got back from the Holocron Chamber," said Ahsoka. "Now we're trying to get out." Anakin didn't say anything. Behind him, they saw the four clone assassins and two platoons marching towards them.

"Skywalker, move back and form up with us," said Master Veir, drawing his lightsabers and moving up to take the lead. Ahsoka and Taran backed, drawing their lightsabers as well.

"They won't harm me," said Anakin.

"What do you mean?" said Veir. Anakin didn't respond. His lightsaber blazed to life in his hand. No one saw it coming. He swung at Master Veir who was still turned towards the approaching clone soldiers. His slash cut off the Master's head, the head falling to the ground and the headless body collapsing to the floor. One of his students let out a cry of anguish while everyone else' eyes widened in shock and fear at what they had just seen.

"Anakin!" yelled Taran.

"I'm only going to say this one time. Give me the holocrons, now," said Anakin. Ahsoka remembered the brute's words. A rogue Jedi was leading the clones. To her horror, she realized it was the man whom she had called 'Master' and affectionately 'Skyguy'.

"W-what? Anakin?" she said, trying not to believe what she had just seen.

"I don't want to have to kill you Ahsoka. Give me the holocrons, now," said Anakin. Taran couldn't believe what was happening either.

"Anakin..." said Taran, trying to fully comprehend what had just transpired, and what was transpiring now. The younglings stepped back, scared for their lives at what they had just seen and heard, the man Ahsoka and Taran had always looked up to now looking as if he could kill them all. Bruck and Tia were taken aback as well. The student, a male Bothan, who had cried out drew his lightsaber and rushed at Anakin.

"You bastard!" he screamed. His lightsaber and Anakin's clashed. Anakin easily disarmed him with an advanced move and slashed through the student's chest.  
The student fell at his feet dead.

"Anakin, what are you doing?!" said Taran.

"What I have to do," said Anakin. He charged towards Taran, swinging his lightsaber. Taran hadn't drawn his lightsaber yet and didn't have time to counter the blow. The lightsaber came down, only to be blocked by Ahsoka's lightsaber. The look she had on her face was one who was hurt beyond recognition, but stood defiant against him. Taran drew one of his lightsabers and made a feint attack at Anakin to have him back up.

The fight was on as the two sides clashed.


	7. Operation Knightfall: Part III

**Betrayal.**

That word kept floating into their minds as they fought Anakin together.

_"Why would you do this?" _

_"You meant everything to me." _

_"You were like my brother." _

_"I loved you Skyguy."_

These words circled their minds as the man whom they had shared so much adventures and years of friendship was now bent on killing them. Anakin pressed his attacks at the both of them. The most they could do was defend due to two facts: Anakin had the initiative and they still had reservations of openly attacking him. No matter how hard they wanted to push the thought away in this time, they didn't want to attack him. Because of their reluctance to attack their friend, they were regulated to pure defense. Anakin attacked the both of them relentlessly, putting them on the edge of their defensive skill. He had learned new techniques in the Outer Rim sieges and it had been awhile since the last time they had sparred. For him, he knew more or less what they would do next.

The clone assassins engaged the other Jedi choosing one Jedi to fight per each one of them while the clone troopers shot at any other Jedi who weren't already engaged. Bruck and Tia found themselves fighting one each. To their horror, the last two made for Petro and Byph. The rest of Master Veir's students fought the clones while the rest of the younglings helped Petro and Byph. Katooni stayed back to defend Zatt, who had the bag of holocrons slung onto his back and had his lightsaber out deflecting blaster shots.

Bruck brought his lightsaber down. The assassin used both his vibro-blades to block the blow. Bruck did a back turn and slash to hopefully catch the assassin off guard. Instead he was shocked when the clone dodged under the attack and came at him with his blades.

_"I've never seen a clone move that fast,"_ he thought to himself as he blocked the attack. He saw, much to his astonishment, that the clone assassin was fighting on par to a level that some Jedi were able to reach despite not having Force-sensitivity. The clone could dodged his and anticipate what he was going to do next just solely by looking at his body movement. Beside him Tia was having a hard time herself as the assassin she was grappling with kept her on the defensive, turning back any of her strikes with ease and agility that nearly rivaled hers.

The melee and fighting that took place in the hallway was astounding. For some reason more were drawn to the fighting. Behind the Jedi, a squad of Temple security forces took up the fight as well firing at the clone troopers. Two Jedi Knights entered the fray as well to engage the clone troopers as well. This was balanced off by another whole platoon of clone troopers coming in as well.

Taran blocked a slash aimed at him in the nick of time. Had it been a few milliseconds later he would have been cut down. He switched his grip to reverse-Shien to give him and Ahsoka some breathing room. Anakin next attacked Ahsoka, who easily blocked his attack. He grappled in close to her and punched her, hard. She was taken aback, both from the blow itself and how Anakin could easily strike her like that. It left her brutally exposed as Anakin prepared to strike her down. Taran blocked the blow and shot a gust of air at Anakin that knocked him back a few a feet. Taran stood in front of her, blade ready as Ahsoka focused and cleared her head of the pain. Anakin stared at Taran with malice in his eyes. He growled and charged at him. Taran met the strike, and for the first time Ahsoka came from behind and slashed at Anakin. Anakin blocked the blow and now the fight was even.

Byph and Ganodi found they had their hands full fighting the clone assassin. The same was said for Petro and Gungi. The assassins were fast and agile and proved very resourceful in tying them up. Ganodi pressed a strike on the assassin, who maneuvered out from beneath the blade and came at her from her side with his blade ready to stab her. She was able to dodge the attack, but the clone swept her legs out from under her. She fell on her back and the clone jumped up, his blade about to fall on her as she looked up in fear.

Byph used the Force to push her body away. The blade stabbed into the ground. Byph launched his next attacks on the clone to give Ganodi time to gather herself and help Byph. Elsewhere, Gungi and Petro worked together to try and bring down the assassin they were fighting. The assassin kept them on their toes, never once letting them have time to attack in concert.

_"Must keep them busy and find my openings,"_ he thought. He would attack one, then the other. He kept his stabs and strikes rapid, also using his feet to lash out kicks of all kinds to keep them on edge. He knew if they were to attack simultaneously, it would be over. His agility also came into play to crouch-roll past one of their strikes and come up on their flanks, or even behind them. Petro was forced to jump over him as he did a roll and attempted to slash him with the blade. When Petro landed with his feet, he turned only to have the boot of the assassin hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. This left Gungi by himself. The clone then began to press his attacks onto the Wookiee, bringing in the full fury of his attacks and agile dodges and attacks to full force.

"I'm going to help them," said Katooni.

"Go, I got your back," said Zatt, deflecting more shots from clone troopers. Katooni rushed in to aid Gungi as Petro regained himself. Elsewhere, the clones fighting the students and the other Jedi Knights and security forces found themselves pressed back as they took cover, regulating them to fire zones in hopes of putting them down. The Jedi soon found themselves beleaguered by the fire power of the clones. One of the students and another Knight had already fallen. The other Knight used the Force to collapse a pillar and bring it down. Clones scrambled to get out of the way, breaking their formation. Those who couldn't get out in time, a handful, were crushed beneath it.

"That should even things up a bit," said the Knight as they went back on the offensive.

Tia found the clone assassin she was fighting very resourceful, which made him all the more deadlier. He crouched under a swing from her and rolled behind a pillar. Tia followed him, but was surprised when he emerged from the other side of the pillar crossing his blades to make an X as he stabbed at her from her side. She was able to block the attack. The assassin maneuvered by her and kicked her in her leg at her knee cap. Though the bone didn't break it still caused pain to her. She grunted from the kick and stepped back. She blindly swung at the assassin who easily sidestepped it and slashed upwards with his blade. The tip caught Tia in her exposed side. It left a gash on her side from the level of her bellybutton the bottom of her rib cage. She hissed from the pain as her blood seeped out, but managed to keep defending herself.

Bruck had managed to finally gain the momentum in his fight with the assassin. He out him on edge using furious swings, blows and thrusts to keep him on his toes. His senses were at their peak height as everything slowed down around. He could notice every little thing. The assassin tried for a thrust at his leg. Bruck saw the motion of the attack and carefully acted on it. He sidestepped the thrust and used his lightsaber in a backwards flick cut the arm off the clone assassin from the elbow. He then pivoted his ankle to have himself behind the assassin and stabbed through him through his chest. The lightsaber burned through the flesh and armor of the clone as he froze. Bruck pulled his lightsaber out after keeping it in the wound for a few seconds. The assassin fell to the floor, dead.

Bruck turned and saw Tia in trouble. He ran over to aid her seeing as how her cut was holding her back. He moved in such a stealthy way that the assassin didn't see him coming. The blade slashed out. The head of the assassin fell off its shoulders, the armor causing it to bounce on the floor a few times before it came to a stop. Tia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," she said to Bruck. He nodded, their attention turned to the clone now regaining their formation and picking up their firing doctrine.

Katooni, Petro and Gungi sparred with the clone assassin, the assassin finding it hard to fight all three of them. He had no openings to go for them, all his efforts spent on trying to keep them off of him. Luckily he still had the stamina to keep fighting, but he knew all things would eventually run out. He remembered all his training from the moment the blades were attached to his armor.

_The Padawan he was sparring with pressed him to the edge as he fought in the Teras Kasi form. His peers observed his movements as he grappled with the Padawan. The Padawan had his lightsaber on the lowest setting to give him a painful sting should the lightsaber make contact with him. He in turn used his bare hands. The battle proved relentless as the Padawan drove him to his maximum potential. All his muscles were sore and his eyes stung from the sweat getting in them, but he still he kept on fighting. _

_"Every moment, every hour, every day, never give up," he thought endlessly to himself. The Padawan pressed his attacks as he dodged the blows. _

_"Never." He sidestepped a blow coming down on his head. _

_"Give." He pushed out and found one hand on both the Padawan's hands and on his neck. He pushed off again to pin him down on the mat, effectively ending the match. _

_"U-"_

The slash ran down his back. He grunted from the pain and fell down onto his back as he tried in vain to reach the wound with his hand. He had left his back unguarded for too long, allowing Petro to slash down his back. Petro stood above him, his lightsaber poised above his chest. For once Petro seemed determine to finish the deed. His eyes fell from the target of his lightsaber to the T-visor of the clone's helmet. In there was another person. He had never directly killed a man before. How could he bring himself to kill the assassin simply for doing his job he knew he had no control over? The assassin saw his chance and reached out to run Petro through. Petro sensed the blow coming and brought his blade down through the clone's chest. The blade tip stopped only an inch before it could find his throat.

The clone assassin groaned before his limbs relaxed. He fell limp to the floor. Though none could see his eyes through the visor, they were nevertheless open and staring skywards. Petro took a breath as he fully realized what he had done. The other two realized it two. Nearby, Byph had tackled the assassin down to the ground, but the assassin used his superior wrestling technique to pin the boy down to the ground. He readied his blade and attempted to come down on him with his poised blade, until Ganodi's blade struck him through his midsection. The clone groaned, falling off of Byph. Byph got up as Ganodi lent him a hand to help get him back onto his feet. They looked down at the body of the assassin.

"I...just...killed a man," Ganodi said to herself slowly.

"Ah!"

They all looked to see that Taran and Ahsoka needed help, Taran having just been elbowed to the face as he and Anakin had grappled closely. They moved to help.

"No, stay back!" yelled both of them. They froze in their tracks.

"Move back and protect the holocrons," said Ahsoka, parrying Anakin's strikes. She and Taran fought hard to protect the younglings. If he was willing to try and kill them, then he could kill anyone no matter they're age. Down the hall, a squad of clones had arrived as reinforcements and surrounded and killed the last Knight along with the last of Master Veir's students. Now they were moving towards them all. Bruck and Tia stood in front of the younglings to protect them from the incoming blaster fire. The security guards fired into their ranks as well, but there too many of them for their fire to have significant effect. Taran saw they were fighting a losing battle.

He dove into an attack aimed for Anakin's head. Anakin parried it easily, twisting to parry Ahsoka's block. In that moment Taran used a Force push. Anakin was able to counter it, causing him to not fall onto his feet, but the force of it still sent him back. He skidded to a stop at the head of the clones advancing to their area. Taran punched his fist into a pillar, toppling it down in front of them. Then the ceiling began to crumble and rain down on to top of the pillar in chunks. Soon the entire hallway was cut off like there had been a collapse in a mine shaft.

Taran breathed hard next to her. Ahsoka put her hands on the rubble, sinking down to her knees. She placed her head on it, following by the sounds of her crying. Taran knelt down, hugging her from behind to comfort her.

"Why would...he do this?" she said. "What...happened to him that he'd be willing to to kill anyone, including his friends?" Taran nuzzled his head to the back oh her neck.

"I wish I knew Soka," he said softly. "We have to go though. This won't hold them for long." Ahsoka nodded in understanding. He helped her to her feet as she wiped her eyes with the back of her arm. The squad leader of the security forces came up to them. Their squad, initially at ten, was now down to four.

"Excuse me, but is there a plan?" he said.

"We need to leave. They're after Jedi. You men don't have to fight," said Taran.

"We had forty men under my command here. I've served at the Temple for ten years. Now we're all that's left. The clones don't discriminate between Jedi and security forces. Anyone in the Temple is targeted for death. Begging your pardon, but we choose to fight here with all of you," said the leader.

"I'm glad for that, but we need to leave the Temple," said Taran. "There's too many of them."

"Then we'll accompany you all. If these holocrons are important, then we'll help you get out any way we can," he said. Taran nodded.

* * *

Master Sinube walked down an abandoned hallway where the bodies of Jedi and clones were intermingled together. Bitter enemies in the last moments of their life, they were bonded together now in death. He surveyed the scene around him, lamenting on the loss of life. When the clones had first entered, he had been meditating in his study. He did not leave until the explosions started rocking the Temple, he himself being caught unawares by the clones sudden reversal. He had met a squad of clones near a meditation room and he had tried to persuade them into not pursuing their action. The conversation ended when all twelve of them fired at him, and the last man falling down to the ground with a large scorch mark in a diagonal slash down his torso.

He paused near the body of a Padawan who was scarcely twelve years old. He knelt down and brushed the hair of the youth's head.

"Such loss of life. Killing all, including those who had not done anything to deserve it, even the ones who had not the chance to grow," he lamented solemnly. The sound of boots coming from ahead alerted him to another squad of clone troopers coming up. He looked at them, drawing his lightsaber. The clones charged towards him, their blasters firing.

* * *

The group was running down another hallway. They saw signs of battle in nearly every part, whether it was blaster marks or the bodies of the fallen. Katooni and Ahsoka turned left down another one. When Katooni saw, she couldn't believe her eyes. Master Sinube's body lay in the hallway, his body pierced by several blaster marks through his clothes. Around him lay the bodies of thirty-seven clone troopers.

"No," she said. Ahsoka and the others saw as well. She and Katooni went over to his body as the others realized who it was they gathered around his body as well while the security guards kept their distance. Ahsoka raised up the head of the Jedi Master, tears welling up in her eyes. The others were sad as well, the younglings now crying while Tia let a few tears spill. Taran and Bruck were deeply saddened as well, remembering his deeds during their youth and during the Battle of Coruscant. Suddenly, the Master's eyes fluttered open. They seem to focus on Ahsoka, but then looked around as if searching for her. Ahsoka's breath hitched in her throat, as did everyone else.

"Ahsoka?" he said softly.

"We're right here Master Sinube," she said, cradling his head. A small smile formed on his face.

"I'm glad you are all okay," said Sinube. "Remember your training all of you, and keep the traditions."

"We will," said Ahsoka. He took one more breath before his eyes slowly closed and his form went limp. Though he was dead, one would think that he was sleeping.

"Become one with the force Master," she said solemnly. She wiped her eyes, hugging Katooni to her as the Tholothian's tear came out by force. They spent several minutes in solemn reverence to the Jedi Master, Zatt and Ganodi placing his hands on his chest and everyone else moving the bodies of the clone troopers away from him to give his body space.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for us," said Ahsoka. She turned to face the younglings. "We're going to get you all out here. I promise."

* * *

They dashed onto a bridge-like ramp above the main hall. From above, they could see the furious battle ensuing below them. Behind them the security guards who were accompanying them were fighting off the pursuing platoon of clone troopers. Bruck stayed back to help them as Ahsoka led the group. Taran took to the rear to act as a rearguard.

_"Down this hall to get to the back and down the next staircase,"_ she thought as she thought of the escape route they could take. At the moment, it was the only one available. The lower levels were locked down and the upper levels would soon be as well. They were running out of time. Ahead, the ramp they were on to get them to the other side of the hall below them was clear. For once, Ahsoka thought that they were home free.

A rocket hit the ramp, sending a chunk of it falling below. She stopped to look at the damage it caused. They could jump it, the gap being only twenty feet. Ahsoka and Tia knelt by the edge and linked their arms.

"Go," said Tia. The younglings understood, running one at a time. The girls gave a boost off to each youngling as they jumped off their arms to land on the other side. Gungi was the last one on before Tia and Ahsoka made the jump next. Behind them, Taran made the jump too, landing safely next to Tia and Ahsoka. Bruck was deflecting the blaster shots from the pursuing clones. The security guards were shot down one-by-one next to him, with the squad leader shot in the knee next to him, falling to the ground as he yelled from the pain. Bruck stayed back to help him.

"No, get out of h-" A bolt found his head, sending him down. Bruck deflected more bolts before he turned and sprinted to the gap.

"Come on!" said Taran. Bruck dodged the bolts of energy coming for him. He was now at the edge. He jumped, his hand outstretching. Taran stretched his to grab his hand. It all happened in slow-motion to all of them.

A bolt connected with Bruck's arm, causing him cringe it back from the impact and miss the edge, falling down to the hall nearly sixty feet below.

"Bruck!" they yelled. Taran took fast action. He jumped from the ramp and used his airbending to soar down to Bruck. He was able to get level with him to catch his hand and use his airbending to cushion their landing. They landed on their feet, Bruck cradling the arm he was shot at.

"Taran, are you guys okay?" said Ahsoka through her comlink to his

"Yeah, we're fine. We'll try to get our way back up there," said Taran. "Go on ahead." Taran drew both of his lightsabers and Bruck drew his as they prepared to enter combat again. Seeing clone troopers spread around attacking Jedi, they charged in.

From above, the group was able to see what they were doing. Ahsoka and Tia watched in panic as they saw them fighting.

"They'll be okay. They always are," said Tia to reassure herself and Ahsoka.

"Please come back, the both of you," said Ahsoka. The rest of them continued on their path as the clones behind them tried to figure out how to cross the gap.

On the ground, Taran was cutting down clone troopers left and right. He used bending attacks in concert with his lightsaber attacks create a deadly hailstorm of attacks no clone could stop. Bruck was there by his side, deflecting bolts back at the clones and slicing through them with ease. All around them, the fury of the attack by the Jedi intensified. Suddenly, from behind them all, a shout rang out.

"For the Jedi Order!"

Taran and Bruck turned in time to see three Jedi Masters, all with two lightsabers in hand charge down from the steps above. Behind them, more Knights and Padawans followed. They engaged the clones like a swift tide, overcoming everything in their path. The clones tried to rally, bringing every blaster to bear. Some Jedi fell, but others were able to drive back their attackers.

"Let's do it," said Bruck, smiling for the first time that night. Taran and Bruck joined in, cutting down clone trooper after clone trooper. For once, the Jedi were on the offensive. The clones made a valiant effort to stem their tide, but were forced to fall back.

Commander Appo saw the goings on and ordered more men.

"Do whatever you can to slow them down," he ordered.

"Use the mortars," said Vader, coming up next to the clone commander. "Then launch everything we have."

"Yes sir. Mortar teams, go in now!" said Appo. The mortar teams ran into the Temple, setting up just inside. The spotters yelled out the coordinates of their upcoming targets. The operators readied their tubes and prepared for further orders.

"Sir, mortars ready!" said their lieutenant. Vader nodded.

"Fire!" yelled Appo.

Twelve mortar shells hurdled towards the mass of Jedi. Taran and Bruck were finishing off clones near the rear before their senses picked up and they looked up to see the shells streaking in.

"Move!" yelled Taran. It was too late. The rounds detonated around them and the Jedi. Half the Jedi running with the Masters perished in the blasts, falling from the shrapnel or the concussive force of the shells. The Masters themselves carried on the charge, but their numbers were now diminished. Vader himself came forward, lightsaber in hand. He and any other members of the 501st near his vicinity renewed the attack.

Taran coughed from the dust around him. He and Bruck had been careened between two fallen pillars, the concussive blasts sailing them to the spot. He moved to sit up before immediately going back to his knees as he held his side. He looked to see some pieces of shrapnel embedded there. He used his metalbending to swiftly remove them, the blood trickling from the open cuts. He turned to see Bruck laying flat on his side away from him.

"Bruck, come on, we have to go," he said weakly. He shook him, but no response. He moved over closer and turned Bruck onto his back. He froze as he gasped. His eyes widened. Bruck's eyes were closed, no part of his body moving. A trickle of blood had spilled out from the corner of his lips. Taran immediately put his head near his heart to find the heartbeat. He listened frantically for any movement, any sound at all.

There was none.

"Bruck..." he said as he looked down on the body of his slain friend. The tears he had been holding back for some long finally came out. He began crying right then and there, holding Bruck's body to him, cradling his head. He cried for them all, the tears streaking down his face and onto Bruck's face. Bruck, Master Sinube, Master Plo, Master Veir, the other Council members, all of them.

_"Obi-Wan,"_ he thought sadly.

Anakin fought two Jedi Masters at once now, the first one dead from a slash down his back.

Taran looked around seeing all the death and devastation about him. The hall was in ruins, many of its pillar collapsed. Its statues were toppled and all kinds of scorch marks from blasters and lightsabers littered the place. Holes from the mortar rounds and even thermal detonators left scars in the floor. The bodies of the dead littered the floor. So many had fallen only the spirits would know how many had fallen this night. His friend was now one of them. He turned to see the clones beginning to herd the last of the Jedi near the entrance and more coming in from elsewhere. He knew he had to leave now. He placed Bruck's head down.

"I'm sorry Bruck. I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he said tearfully. He quickly rubbed his eyes and got up, retrieving his lightsabers with him. He began to run towards a seemingly unoccupied part of the hall since every available clone was fighting the last of the Jedi. He looked back one last time to see the second Jedi Master fall to Anakin's lightsaber. He looked back and entered a new hallway.

He continued running down the hall, never stopping once. Turning around another corner, he ran into someone. They both fell to the ground. Simultaneously they both got up. Taran drew his lightsaber and held it at the man's chest while a blaster was aimed straight at his chest as well. It was then that Taran realized who he ran into.

Rex's pistol was poised to strike and he nearly pulled the trigger when he realized it was a Jedi that had run into him. He wasn't expecting it to be Taran. Around him, the rest of his squad had their blasters trained on Taran. He saw all their trademark insignias on their helmets. They were all men of Torrent Company. He could even see Kix, Dogma and Jesse out of his periphery. A long uneasy silence settled between them all.

"Rex, let me pass," said Taran.

"I can't do that kid," said Rex.

"Rex, please. I'm done with this, all of this," said Taran.

"I have orders. All Jedi must be killed. Orders from the Chancellor," said Rex.

"Sir?" said Jesse, questioning whether to fire.

"Not now Jesse," said Rex, keeping his blaster on Taran. "Don't any of you make any sudden movements."

"Rex please," Taran pleaded. "You've known me for two and a half years. I'm no traitor. All of you know that to be true."

"We do kid, but we have to do this nonetheless," said Rex, though he sounded uneasy about it. Taran saw that there was probably no way out of this. Instead, he did something that startled them all. He turned off his lightsaber and his arm fell to his side.

"I'm not going to harm any of you," said Taran. "I've done enough killing tonight for a lifetime. Just let me go. Please." Rex continued gazing at Taran through his helmet. He slowly put his blaster down.

"Sir?" said Dogma. Rex used his free hand to remove his helmet. His eyes were sad.

"I knew that after Umbara, taking orders blindly again would never happen again," said Rex. Taran started to relax a little, believing that Rex was going to let him go. Suddenly, Rex pointed the blaster back at him.

"But I'm not going to have another Krell on my hands," said Rex, his eyes glaring at Taran. Taran backed up.

"Rex.."

"I'm sorry kid. I have orders," said Rex. Taran saw him pull the trigger before it happened. He ducked below the shot and Force pushed Rex, the captain landing on his back on the ground. The rest of the squad prepared to fire, but Taran used his airbending to push them all back, all of them hitting the pillars or wall behind them. Taran began to ran past them, but stopped by Rex.

"I'm not your enemy Rex," he said softly before he continued running as well. Rex watched him leave until he was lost from sight. Kix ran over to him once he had recovered and helped him up.

"Sir, do we go after him?" said Kix.

"No," said Rex, placing his helmet back on. "We'll continue operations here."

"Rex," said Vader, coming up to them all. Commander Appo and a platoon of clone troopers followed behind him.

"Yes General Skywalker?" said Rex.

"We'll pursue him. He'll lead us to the rest of them. Follow me," said Vader.


	8. Operation Knightfall: Part IV

Taran had made it to the upper levels of the Temple again, hiding from squad after squad of clone troopers. He was still devastated from what had just transpired. Bruck was dead and Rex had tried to kill him. All he wanted to do as he maneuvered through the hallways was crawl into a ball and cry, but he couldn't. The group needed him.

He climbed up another stairs to get to the level two floors below the back spires of the Temple. He heard firing ahead and drew his lightsaber, knowing he was about to run into another fight. He turned the corner to see the group fighting off another group of clones. The clones had their back to him as they were firing, the others blocking their shots. He drew out his second one and dove in. He cut through the first two clones, using his earthbending to pin more and his firebending to send the rest crashing through the glass of a window. He panted heavily, sheathing both lightsabers.

Ahsoka ran up and hugged him fiercely.

"Where's Bruck?" said Tia, her voice shaking. Taran turned to face her, his eyes saddened.

"Tia...I'm...sorry," he said struggling to bring himself to tell her. "They had mortars and...he's..." Tia fell to the floor on her knees. Her sobs could be heard around the hall. Ahsoka went over to her to give her comfort, her crying as well with her. Taran felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces. He knew the news would hit her very hard. The younglings were all visibly saddened as well.

"How much...further," Taran managed to choke out.

"Another stairwell and hallway and then we'll be fine," Ahsoka managed to say, still holding Tia to her as she cried into her shoulder. Taran knelt down, putting his hand on Tia's shoulder.

"Tia, we have to go," said Taran. Tia sniffled loudly, nodding her head weakly. Ahsoka helped her up as she tried to dry her tears, wiping her eyes.

"What is this place you're leading us to?" said Katooni.

"It's an old air duct shaft. I discovered it when I was twelve. You go down the chute and it takes you down to the lower levels down to the sewer line. From there we can sneak out undetected and find a way to get to Long," said Ahsoka.

"Zatt, the holocrons are okay?" said Taran.

"Right here," said Zatt, patting the bag on his back.

"Good," said Taran.

"Let's get out of here," said Ahsoka.

"Lead the way," said Taran.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere," said a voice behind them. They all turned to see Anakin at the other end of the hallway, Rex and Appo by his side and around twenty clone troopers with them. Taran took a step forward, drawing a lightsaber to stand in front of the younglings.

"None of you will be leaving here alive," said Anakin.

"Anakin stop this!" said Ahsoka. "Isn't this enough?"

"Give me the holocrons first," said Anakin.

"No. We know who the Chancellor is. We're not surrendering it to you," said Taran.

"Then there's no other option," said Anakin. He drew his lightsaber and advanced towards them. Taran looked around the hallway. Sadly, there were no pillars in this one, and he dared no bring the ceiling down in case they were near one of the spires. He sheathed his lightsaber.

"You made me do this," said Taran. He closed his eyes, concentrating for a moment before he opened them, his eyes glowing white.

_"Oh no,"_ Anakin thought. "Get back!"

Taran's fist engulfed itself in flames and he released a fire ball attack straight at Anakin, but instead of just a fireball it was a stream. Anakin and the rest of the men retreated to outrun it. They all dove out of the path of the fire stream once they reached the doorway, scrambling to clear it. Taran kept up the stream, turning back to them.

"Go, now!" said Taran through the voice of the Avatar State.

"Come on," said Ahsoka to the,. Suddenly, an explosion behind them brought them to a danger right outside the window. An LAAT had seen the light coming from the building and went to inspect it. When its pilot realized that there was a troop of friendlies inside and saw the Jedi, he fired his missiles to create an opening. Taran saw the danger and refocused on the gunship, breaking a window with a gust of air and unleashing a tirade of fireballs at the gunship. These fireballs were more concussive, but couldn't damage the main body still. Instead he aimed for the wings. The LAAT swerved from side-to-side to avoid the fireballs before peeling off.

"Now's our chance. Get in!" said Appo. A few clone troopers took to the hall and began firing. Taran unsheathed his lightsaber and deflected their shots. Tia and Ahsoka also drew their lightsabers and began to block the blaster bolts. Soon more of the clones began firing. Taran left the Avatar State, not wishing to risk it in the face of the opposition. They hastily retreated from the clones. Blaster bolts flew past their bodies as they ran every step of the way. Then tragedy struck them as they strove to find their escape.

Zatt was running with the others, using his lightsaber to block too, when one round connected with his leg. He cried out and fell to the ground, the holocrons toppling out of the bag. Luckily Taran was coming up, protecting their rear. He hastily picked Zatt up along with two holocrons, one of which he gave to Zatt since he couldn't carry the two for long.

"But the-"

"Your life's more important," said Taran. They continued running, Taran using one hand to hold Zatt up. Behind them, Anakin saw the holocrons scattered on the floor.

"Detail two men to collect these," he said to Rex.

"Yes sir. You two, get on it," said Rex, motioning to two other men as they went off to pursue the group.

They turned a corner to continue running down the hallway.

"At the next corner, the chute will be there," said Ahsoka.

"I'll throw them off," said Taran. "Gungi, can you carry Zatt?" Gungi let out a bark and came up to the two of them. Taran hastily put Zatt on his back and attach the holocron to his belt, turning to bend the stone. He caused the earth on the floor to rise up and effectively close off the hall. Taran turned to run. The wall had only been erected for less than a few seconds before an explosion destroyed, followed by a hail of blaster fire. They were taken unawares by it. One bolt sailed past Taran, past the younglings, and went through Tia in her right chest directly below her shoulder. She fell to the floor.

"Tia!" yelled Ahsoka. She wanted to go back for her, but the clones were coming. She continued running, fighting back the tears threatening to spill. Taran tried to reach her too, but the volume of fire coming from the rear was too much for him. He looked back one time. She wasn't stirring. He turned back and kept running, forming another stone wall, and another after that.

They were able to catch their breath for a few moments as Ahsoka hit her back on the wall as she was overcome with sadness and remorse. They had lost too many this night. Bruck was gone, and now Tia was gone too. She felt like giving up and crying until the clones came, but she needed to get the younglings out. She popped off the opening to the metal vent and peered below for a quick second. She looked at the vent itself to see how big it was. To her relief it was big enough for them to slip down one at a time.

"Okay," she said, taking a steady breath, her voice soft. "Start going down one at a time. Zatt, can you stand?" said Ahsoka.

"I'm not sure, but I'll try," said Zatt, the wound still bright-red on his leg. He got off of Gungi's back to put pressure on the leg. He cringed his teeth, but was able to stand.

"I'm sorry I lost the holocrons after all we did to get them," he said.

"Don't worry about it. You did all you could," said Ahsoka. "Come on, let's get going."

"Here, take this one," said Taran, handing Zatt one of the holocrons.

"It's in your hands now," said Taran. Zatt nodded. One by one she and Taran helped the younglings into the vent Byph going first followed by Ganodi. Once they were in they had to use their hands and feet to grip the edges else they would tumble down. Gungi went in before Zatt to make sure if he fell he was there to catch him. Petro went in next, followed by Katooni. Ahsoka climbed in once Katooni's head cleared the way. As she was climbing in, they heard an explosion.

_"Not good,"_ Taran thought. He knew they wouldn't have time to get down before the clones realized where they were. The climb down was a long one, and all the clones had to do was send a thermal detonator down and they were done for.

"Get them out safely," said Taran, taking out the card from his belt and putting it in Ahsoka's hand.

"What?" said Ahsoka.

"Get out of here," said Taran.

"No, I'm not-" Taran kissed her to silence her as she stared at him wide-eyed. He pulled back and caressed her cheek as he smiled sadly at her.

"It's the only way," said Taran. He turned back and put the opening back despite her protests.

"No! Taran don't do this! Please, come with us!" she said before he put the opening back and metalbent it shut. He could hear her frantic voice behind the shutter. He slumped to the ground, his head on the metal. A tear slipped out from his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way to make sure I an leave save you all," he said. The next explosion sounded and he got up hastily, drawing out both lightsabers this time. He moved away from where the others had escaped, the clones in pursuit.

* * *

"How much longer do we have to wait?" said a Fire Nation general.

"I know it's been a long time Zhang. General Kenobi will be back from Utapau soon. Have patience," said Long as the other nine generals from each of the five nations were gathered at the bridge of a Venator leased out to the Elementian military. Suddenly, an aide came rushing up to them. He saluted.

"General Long," said the aide, looking disheveled.

"At ease. What is it," said Long.

"Sir, the Temple..," said the aide, pointing out towards the distance. Long followed his hand and looked out before his breath hitched. He immediately ran over to the bridge's massive window as the other generals stood up, wondering what was wrong. Long came to a halt, his heart pounding inside his chest.

The Temple was spewing smoke in the distance. He could see the red glow of fire coming from it as well.

"What is happening?" said General Hoshi of the United Republic Forces. Long didn't answer, instead turning around and running. He ran clear past the generals.

"Long, wait!" said Zhang, running after his friend. Long didn't stop. He ran past men and droids. He couldn't stop, not for men who called out after him or the generals who were following him. He had to get there on the double. He reached the ramp and ran down it. Ahead, he saw groups of clones from the Coruscant Guard keeping patrolling the yard around the ships. To Long, they seemed to be trying to keep them in by the way they were positioned. Nevertheless, he kept running. Commander Fox halted him, along with one trooper on each side of him. The two troopers stopped Long from running as he pressed to get through them.

"Let me through," said Long, struggling to get past the clones.

"You and the rest of the Elementian soldiers are confined here for the remainder of your stay," said Fox.

"But the Temple? What's going on?" said Long, still struggling against them.

"There's been a Jedi rebellion. Our men are working to quell it," said Fox.

"But my nephew's in there!" said Long. He used his strength to practically throw the clone's off of him. Fox readied his blaster and knocked the wind out of Long by slamming the stock of the gun into his stomach. Long doubled over, kneeling down to one knee as Zhang and the other generals came behind him. Zang and General Mung held Long back as he got to his feet and tried to make a dash at Fox. Fox and the other clone troopers around him trained their blasters on them.

"Stand down, now," ordered Fox. From behind the generals more Elementian servicemen came out to see what was going on.

"Let me past, now," said Long, struggling against Hoshi and Zhang. His voice was iron and his gaze intense.

"You are confined to the yard. No exceptions. Now disperse," said Fox. The multitude of voices from the Elementians began to cry out as they saw the Temple burning in the distance.

"The Avatar's in there!"

"Let us out!"

"We have to go help him you bastards!"

More words were shouted by them. The clones became uneasy, all of them now aiming their blasters at him. Commander Fox knew if things got out of hand, a fight would break out. He knew how well Elementians could fight. It would be a bloody fight to the death.

"Last time. Go back to your ships NOW!" yelled Fox, drawing his two pistols. Long would have very much liked to have fought right then and there. Taran was probably fighting for his life in the Temple, if not already dead. Now he could hear his men readying their guns as well or taking their bending stances to fight. He knew they were outnumbered not just by the Coruscant Guard, but other units on the planet. They would all be killed. He couldn't let that happen.

"Everyone, stand down!" he commanded, still held back by Zhang and Hoshi. The men stopped yelling and looked to him, their leader.

"But sir, what about your nephew?" said a Waterbender.

"Go back to the ships. There's no use in senseless violence," said Long. Though some grumbled, the rest understood his meaning. A few turned away immediately, obeying the general's orders. The rest soon followed. Zhang and Hoshi finally let him go as he breathed heavily to calm himself. He took one last look at Fox, a look of sheer anger that had the clone commander ponder whether he would still attack him or not. Long turned around without another word and started furiously walking back to the ship.

"Long?" said Zhang.

"We need to contact the planet immediately," said Long.

* * *

Another clone trooper fell down to both of his blades, falling dead to the ground. The rest of the clone troopers kept their distance from him. Rex and Appo took the front and the men spread around them. The rest formed a semicircle around Taran but none were to his rear. Taran breathed heavily, sweat running down his face mixing in with the dirt and grime from the night's events. He sported one blaster wound to his shoulder, but the wound didn't faze him. So far the plan had worked. The younglings and Ahsoka were safe and now probably out of the Temple. He just hoped that Leila could get them to Long quickly.

An uneasy silence fell on them all. He could see them all. Appo, Rex, Jesse, Kix, Dogma, and others. He had even killed several of the around him and others were incapacitated on the ground behind them all.

"If you're going to kill me, do it now," Taran said softly. The clones didn't move, knowing any more incursions would cause more casualties. If Taran unleashed his full might he could kill all of them.

"That won't be necessary." Anakin walked out from behind the men to stand in between them and Taran. "You don't have to keep protecting them Taran up there. There's no where else to run now."

"Leave them alone, or else," said Taran. He smiled inwardly to himself. That meant that Anakin didn't know they had taken the shaft. He had assumed that Taran was guarding the way to the spire.

"Or else what? You're tired and wounded, and if you go back into the Avatar state not only will you die but that power as well," said Anakin. Taran grit his teeth. He knew he was right. But there was always his hidden power to contend with. Instead, he decided to play his other trump card. He sheathed one lightsaber and placed it back on his belt.

"I'm guessing you found the holocrons," said Taran.

"Yes," said Anakin.

"Did you bother to count them?" said Taran. He reached behind him and took out the other palm-sized hexagonal holocron. He saw Anakin glower and tense up.

"This one deals with the living force passed down from Master to Master with since the Order was founded," said Taran. He began to angle his other lightsaber towards it.

"Stop!" said Anakin, holding out his hand as if to ward Taran from doing it. "Don't do that."

"I'm not letting it get into your hands or the Chancellor's. I want to get out of here and so do the others. How does it feel, to kill all of your friends in cold blood as if they didn't have any meaning? Is it what you've always wanted?" said Taran, his eyes glowering angrily at Anakin. "We would have done everything for you Anakin. Is this what it takes to stop you? A holocron over the pleas of the people that love you? I'll destroy it right now if you don't let us go."

Anakin didn't answer, knowing Taran meant it. Instead he motioned behind him. Two clones came up, dragging someone along with them. Taran gasped as he saw it was Tia. She was alive! He saw her wound and how she was struggling to breathe, her eyes focused on him.

"I also have a bargaining chip. Give me the holocron and I'll let her go," said Anakin.

"Taran, don't do it!" Tia pleaded. "My life isn't worth it falling into their hands." Taran was lost. His eyes seemed to be going into another dimension. Could he let her die? Everything around his faded from view until it was all black as if he were in a void. What could he do? His thoughts went to Bruck, lamenting to himself how would even think of letting her die. The world came back into view.

"What will it be?" said Anakin. Taran's eye flicked back and forth to Tia and the holocron in his hand. He couldn't do this.

"Alright, you can have it," said Taran.

"Taran, no!" said Tia, struggling against the grip of her captors. "Don't do this Taran!"

"Too many have died today Tia," said Taran. He levitated the holocron above his hand and sent it slowly towards Anakin. It hovered in their before it landed softly in Anakin's palm.

"Thank you," said Anakin.

"Now let her go like you promised," said Taran. Anakin nodded. The clone troopers released her as she got up shakily to her feet. She then began to walk towards Taran. She passed by Anakin, who did not look at her. Taran reached out his hand for her to take it. She then began to reach hers out as well as she steadily walked forward.

"Taran-"

_PZZT._

A blue bar of energy erupted through her chest as her mouth opened, but no word or noise coming out.

"No!" yelled Taran. Anakin drew the blade out and Tia toppled forward. Taran caught her.

"Tia," he said, trying hard to desperately figure out how to heal her. But he knew that this wound none could heal. Tia looked up at him as her breathing lessened dramatically.

"I'll...see...Bruck...again...don't be sad...keep...fighting...I know...you can...w-" she tried to say before she closed her eyes. Her arms fell limp to her sides and her head rested onto his chest as she died. Taran felt the immense amount of sadness hit him like a tidal wave. As he mourned for her, rage built up inside of him. He looked up to see the monster that had killed her so coldly as if she had never mattered. This wasn't Anakin Skywalker. This was Lord Vader, apprentice to Darth Sidious. The rage and anger kept building up until he couldn't handle it anymore. He gently placed Tia's body down to the floor, standing up as he began to breathe deeply.

His hand shot out as he used the Force to snatch the holocron back from Vader. Before he could react, Taran turned and ran from them.

"Taran!" yelled Vader. He gave chase to Taran, the clones following closely behind them. Taran jumped in midair and turned to fire a gust of air straight at Vader. Vader had not time to dodge it and was hit by it. He was knocked back a few feet, which lost him precious time to catch up with Taran. He growled and got back up on his feet, continuing the chase. He lost sight of Taran when the teen turned a corner and was lost from sight.

"You're not getting away," Vader said. He swiftly took up the chase again, turning the corner and slightly astonished to see that Taran wasn't as far ahead as he thought. Taran could hear him coming, holding the holocron in his hand. He headed straight towards a small staircase that would lead him outside to the top of the ziggurat. He reached it, swiftly climbing up the stairs to the hatch. He opened the hatch quickly and used his airbending to shoot up onto the roof. Anakin used the Force to Force jump through the opening, catching up with Taran dramatically with his lightsaber in hand as Taran tried desperately to reach the edge.

"Give it to me Taran!" he yelled. Taran had had enough.

"You want it," he said, dodging a strike from Anakin and swiftly rising to his feet. "Go get it!" He turned and used his airbending to throw the holocron into air with all his might. Vader could only watch as the holocron sailed through the air seemingly defying gravity itself before plummeting down to the surface. It was lost from view by the smoke billowing out from the Temple.

"No!" Vader charged at Taran and swung his lightsaber straight at his head. Taran could only move his lightsaber up enough to make it glance upwards.

"Ah!" yelled Taran, sinking to one knee and holding the right side of his face where the cut had happened. Taran breathed heavily to control the pain screaming from the nerve cells of the cut. It seemed like the entire side of his face was on fire. He took a few more breaths to steady himself before he retracted his hand. Vader saw that there was a cut going down the right side of his face starting from his forehead down to the middle of his cheek. It matched his own. The cut was still red and Taran had to squint his eye because it kept watering. He glared at Vader with a look of intense ferocity.

"I've had enough of this," said Taran. He retrieved his other lightsaber and prepared to fight Vader.

"We'll see who is the better opponent," said Vader, getting into his stance. Taran closed both of his eyes, opening them to reveal yellow as well. Without a further moment between them, they charged at one another. Their lightsabers clashed in dazzling display as green met blue near endlessly. Taran was through holding back. The image of Tia impaled by his lightsaber drove him to tap into his hidden power. He felt every ounce of adrenaline pumping into his veins, his senses heightened to their maximum.

Vader saw the change in Taran as they clashed, knowing he was using his other ability. It did not faze him in the slightest. He knew that even though Taran was putting up a ferocious attack, he was still weakened from the nearly nonstop fighting and physical exertion he had used since the raid had begun. All he had to do was defend. He knew Taran couldn't keep up forever.

They circled each other using advanced attacks and blocks. The clone troopers slowly filed up from the hatch way, keeping a fair distance away from the dueling men.

Taran pressed his attacks to make Vader feel the weight of each blow. Vader blocked or dodged each blow, sometimes attacking when Taran displayed his flank to him. Taran blocked the attacks with relative ease, trusting the Force to guide him.

"Everyone that died!" he yelled, using both lightsabers to slam into Vader's as they grappled.

"Everyone that looked to you as their friend! They're all dead..." said Taran, using a fire spin kick to hopefully unbalance Vader, but Vader jumped up to avoid.

"Because of you!" he yelled. He pressed his attacks further and further, causing Vader to lose ground.

"And you treat it like it meant nothing!" he continued, further putting Vader on edge.

"Like we were nothing!" said Taran, knocking the lightsaber away from Vader's body, finding him vulnerable. He lunged in for the kill, now more sure of what he had to do now. He thrust the lightsaber in his left hand at Vader's exposed chest, the kill spot within easy reach.

Vader's lightsaber suddenly spun his lightsaber in his hand. The top of the lightsaber hilt was sliced off, the lightsaber turned on permanently. Taran realized his mistake before it was too late.

_"No,"_ he thought.

Vader's fist found him in his midsection, knocking him back hard. A little escaped from his mouth from the hit as he found himself hitting the ground hard. His loss of concentration from the hit made him lose his grip on the ability. He felt his body grow weak and tired.

"Almost Taran. Almost," said Vader. He lunged towards him. Taran weakly blocked the attack before Vader roughly roundhouse kicked him in the head, followed by him slashing his knee as he spun from the hit and landed on the ground. He spit out the blood their and attacked from the ground with a fireball. Vader swiftly dodged it as he charged towards Taran, their lightsabers meeting once again. Vader grabbed Taran his wrist with his free hand and flung him over him, swiftly turning to use a Force push that shot Taran through midair. Taran hit the spire hard, falling to the ground. His lightsaber fell from his hand as he slumped to the ground, his back in a major amount of pain. He felt he was done.

"So much for being more powerful than me," said Vader. "Not even your Avatar abilities or your hidden power could stop me." He moved closer to Taran, blood slowly running down his face on his left as his eyes were closed.

"I was always the more powerful Jedi, not you," said Vader. Taran groaned as he leaned up against the spire, struggling to get on one knee.

"I never cared about that," he said weakly. "I only wanted to get stronger to protect the people I love, never to see if no one can defeat me." He used the Force to bring his lightsaber back to his hand as he stood up shakily.

"At that's what I'm going to do to defeat you," said Taran. He concentrated hard again, his eyes reverting back to yellow. He turned on his lightsaber and readied it in a low guard.

_"It's all or nothing,"_ Taran thought. Vader got into his stance as well as the two faced each other down. Yellow eyes met yellow eyes for what seemed like an eternity. The tension between the two could be cut with a knife. As one, they charged at each other. They ran with all the speed they could muster, their goals clearer now than ever. One of them had to die.

They swung their lightsabers with all their might in a diagonal slash. It was so fast the clones didn't register if they were hit. They stood close by facing away from each other with their lightsabers outstretched.

_"This may seem random, but what's something you've always desired more than anything?" said Taran. _

_"Hmm, good question kid. I always wanted...lead all the Republic forces," said Rex. _

_"Really Rex?" said Ahsoka, laughing a little as did everyone else. _

_"What, you all don't think it's a nice image? Commander-in-chief Rex! I can see it now," said Rex, musing to himself. _

_"Ok then Chancellor Rex," said Obi-Wan. "I always wanted to sing at a cantina." Everyone looked at him like the Jedi Master was insane. _

_"I'm just joking. I don't have a greatest desire," said Obi-Wan. _

_"As usual," said Anakin. "Mine is that I want to be the greatest pilot in the galaxy."_

_"You kind of already have that title sir," said Rex. _

_"Riiight," Ahsoka said sarcastically. _

_"Don't believe me Snips?" said Anakin. _

_"You could use some work," said Ahsoka. "I still remember that little maneuver you did on Nar Shadaa." _

_"That was experimenting," said Anakin trying to explain himself as everyone else laughed. "Oh knock it off all of you." _

_"We're just teasing you Master," said Ahsoka. _

_"So what's your greatest desire Ahsoka," said Anakin. _

_"I've...always wanted to fly," said Ahsoka. _

_"You do that enough already," said Anakin. _

_"Not just fly with a ship. I mean to truly fly as if I had wings on my own. Not relying on anything to get me anywhere, to just soar through the sky on my own whim," said Ahsoka. _

_"Sounds like a wonderful thought right there," said Obi-Wan. _

_"It's beautiful," said Taran as he gazed at her, which she returned. _

_"What about you kid? What have you always wanted?" said Rex. Taran's gaze turned to the sky as the sun began to set in the distance. _

_"I've always wanted...a family."  
_

_"A family?" said Obi-Wan. Taran nodded. _

_"The one thing I never had," he said sadly. He sighed, but a smile spread on his face. _

_"But I'm glad to have one right here beside me," said Taran, his smile genuine and friendly. _

Taran fell to his knees, his lightsaber falling out of his hands. The slash had went down from below his left pectoral down his midsection all the way down to near his right hip. Anakin's clothes were singed from the slash as well, but the tip had not went down deep enough. Taran fell to the ground, breathing shallowly. His vision was tweaking between normal and blurry. The clones advanced enough to get within ten feet of them.

"A worthy attempt, but not good enough," said Vader, turning around to look down at Taran. "You should have known you couldn't win."

Taran slightly turned his head so that his right eye could see Vader. Vader saw the earlier cut he had made. It would scar.

"All this time, did you...hate me because of everything I had? You were my brother. I didn't ask...to have these powers. I didn't ask for the Council to grant me that special privilege. It was...wrong because you had deserved it a lot more than I did for everything you did. That's why I would have left, because it was wrong. If you were jealous...because of that..., I'm truly sorry," said Taran, his voice raspy and light as he fought to breathe properly. Vader stood above him, looking down at him. His eyes betrayed no clue to his true emotions.

"The others are in the spire?" said Vader. Taran shook his head.

"They're long gone," said Taran. "You'll never find them." Suddenly it all made sense. Taran hadn't been there as the first line of defense against them because they were cornered; he'd been the bait all along. Vader clenched his fist. His lightsaber hovered above Taran's back above his heart. Taran continued looking at Vader as he prepared to strike.

_"This is how I die, killed by the man I could call my brother,"_ he thought. He slowly closed his eyes, mentally preparing for the deathblow.

"No!"

He heard her voice call out and the sound of some jumping near him. He opened his eyes to see Ahsoka kick Vader hard in his chest away from him back towards the clones, all of whom were stunned from her sudden appearance. Ahsoka crouched down next to Taran, her lightsaber held in reverse-Shien as she knelt down to defend him.

"Get away from him," she said darkly towards Vader and the clone troopers.

"Ahsoka, get out," said Taran, trying to push himself up but failing.

"I told you before Taran, I'm never leaving you again," said Ahsoka. Vader turned on his lightsaber and came at her. She charged as well, meeting his swipes and slashes. The clones backed away from them to keep their distance from the whirring lightsabers. Taran tried to get off the ground, but the slash had done its job. He was down and out from the fight. He looked over to where Vader and Ahsoka were fighting, his eyesight slipping again. He fought hard to keep consciousness.

Ahsoka met every one of his attacks, now switching her technique to where her attacks were her defense. The lightsabers clashed was kept on his toes by his former apprentice, admiring at how even though she had been away from the Order for awhile her technique and prowess were still sharp. They danced and circled each other, trying to find the weakness in each others attack and defense pattern. Vader began to press more, weaving and dodging some of Ahsoka's strike to find an exposed flank or to tire her out. Ahsoka blocked him whenever she presented an opening to him and it seemed like she could hold her own with her stamina.

Ahsoka slashed at him, a blow which he blocked. He then made a swipe at her legs, her jumping above the slash and coming down with a blow aimed at his head. Vader caught it and twisted around to make a thrust. Ahsoka dodged it, the lightsaber plunging into the ground. Her foot connected with his chest, forcing him back again and she kept coming at him with more swift attacks.

Vader thought of another approach. He let her aim another slash at him unopposed. Using his agility he dodged the blow and slammed his foot down, catching her hand on the lightsaber and slamming both down to the ground. Ahsoka cried out from the pain as she found herself pinned. Vader raised his free hand and Force lightning shot out from his fingertips. Ahsoka screamed with pain as the lightning electrocuted her. Anakin continued to use the lightning against her for several more seconds before he stopped. He knocked her lightsaber aside as she lay panting on the ground, her limbs pulled towards her as the pain still raced through her body. He used the Force to pick her up and her hurl her towards the clone troopers at their feet.

The clones went to both her and Taran. Ahsoka was restrained with her arms behind her back and force to kneel on her knees. Taran was picked up by his arms and put into the same position. Ahsoka continued to struggle as Kix and Dogma held her. Jesse and another clone held Taran up, more for support since Taran had no strength left.

"Sir, orders?" said Appo. Vader looked at the two of them, studying them. What would his answer be?

"We'll deal with her soon," said Vader.

"And sir, what about the k-Cyneran?" said Rex. Vader took a long look at Taran. He remembered the conversation he and Sidious had on the matter. The verdict rang through his mind.

"Kill him," said Anakin.

"No! Anakin stop, please!" yelled Ahsoka, struggling harder against the clones.

"Rex, do it," said Vader. Rex nodded and turned to face Taran. Jesse and the other clone readied him.

"Jesse, let me...do this by myself," said Taran, turning to look at him. "Please." Jesse didn't answer. Instead he nodded, motioning for the other clone trooper to move. Taran summoned up enough strength to keep himself stable. Rex came in front of him, his DC-15S in hand. Rex aimed the gun at Taran's torso. Ahsoka's pleas rang in his ear as he leveled it. Personally, he did not want to do this.

"Rex, that's an order," said Vader, sensing his hesitation.

"Rex," said Taran. "I...don't hate you for this...I never would." Taran's eyes went to Ahsoka as Rex aimed at his abdomen.

"Ahsoka," he managed to say loud enough for her to hear. She stopped struggling long enough to focus on him. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Taran looked at her sadly, but gave her one of his heartwarming smiles as if everything would be okay. Her breath hitched in her throat as everything happened in slow motion.

"Love you," he said softly.

The shot rang out and hit him on the right side of his upper abdomen.

He fell forward, his body motionless.

"TARAN!" yelled Ahsoka, tears now falling rapidly from her eyes, struggling even harder to the point where another clone had to help Kix and Dogma restrain her.

"Dismissed Rex," said Vader, walking forward towards Taran's body.

"Sir," said Rex, stepping back. Vader came forward to look down at Taran's body. Suddenly, his finger twitched, as well as his head slightly moved, despite his eyes still closed.

"Still alive I see," said Vader. "No matter." He used the Force to hoist Taran's body up and slowly levitate it towards the edge, his front facing the ground

"No! Anakin stop!" yelled Ahsoka. Vader paid her no heed, levitating his body until it was a straight drop to the ground below.

"Anakin please!" she yelled desperately. Anakin lowered his hand.

Taran's body fell from sight.

Ahsoka stopped struggling. The sight she saw shattered her heart into a thousand pieces. Tears ran down her cheeks endlessly, pitter-pattering to the ground at her knees.

"Taran," she said softly, clenching her eyes shut as she began to sob. She bowed her head as her body racked with the sobs of the friend and lover she had just lost. He was her everything, and now he was gone, forever. Vader walked over to her watching her crying.

"It had to be done. He was too dangerous to be left alive," said Vader. Ahsoka's sobs continued until it was replaced by her heavy breathing. She slowly craned her neck back up to look straight at him. Vader almost took a step back from shock. Her eyes were bloodshot, but her irises breathed with an inner fire. Her face would make even the most hardened assassin cringe in fear as she gave Vader the fiercest death glare he'd ever seen. The tears that spilled down her cheeks still glistened from the flames below to give her face an even deadlier appearance.

"I don't care...how long it takes...or how I'll do it...," she started, taking a deep breath between the words as she fought to contain her rising anger and rage.

"All I know...is that one day...I WILL KILL YOU!" she said, fighting to get at him with anything she could get.

"You have the right to kill me Snips," he said. That nickname sparked her fury even further.

"You just can't. Appo," said Vader. Appo raised his blaster and butted the back of Ahsoka's head. The blow shook her to the core as she slumped onto their arms before her body went limp. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Vader walking away. As she lost consciousness, her thoughts went back to one last thing.

_"Taran."_

* * *

Long paced back and forth on the bridge, watching the Temple burn as the generals debated their plan of action behind him. Worry was written all over his face as his thoughts went to Taran and Ahsoka.

"Long, what should we do?" said Zhang, lightly placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know," said Long. He knew the consequences if they were to make a move. They did not have the strength to take on the Republic forces in the area. He prayed to all the spirits that they were alright.

"I'm going to go talk with them," said Long.

"Long, they won't let you pass," said Zhang.

"I have to try," said Long. Long left without a further word despite the protests from the other commanding generals. His trip back down through the ship was longer than any other. Thoughts and ideas sprang up in his mind during the descent.

_"Attack them." _

_"Comply and wait." _

_"Get to the Temple." _

_"The men will be attacked." _

_"Save Taran and Ahsoka."_

He went off the ramp and walked steadily towards the clone troopers. Commander Fox saw him and hailed him.

"General, you have your orders," said Fox.

"At least tell me commander how long we're supposed to stay?" said Long.

"Until tomorrow. You'll be briefed on the situation then," said Fox.

"What is going on? There's something you're not telling us," said Long.

"That is all I am permitted to say. Now move back," said Fox, raising his voice.

"Not until you answer my questions. Why are the Jedi 'rebelling' as you call it?" said Long.

"General, move back now," said Fox, fingering his pistol handle. Long's hands clenched as he felt the rock on the stone they were on. Just one quick action was all it would take. One movement and hell would break l-

"Sir, an unauthorized vehicle was discovered in the vicinity!" said a clone trooper running up to Fox.

"Shit, why can't things just be simple today. You two, make a round around this yard. The rest of you, come with me," said Fox. He hurried off along with other clone troopers. The two clones assigned went together to inspect around the yard, leaving Long by himself. He sighed. He had been so close to just losing control of himself and attacking them right there and then.

_"Get a hold of yourself Long. I would have put all of my men in danger,"_ he thought. He turned back towards the ship's ramp to get back on board.

"Psst, General Long?" said a soft feminine voice behind him. He turned back to look around, seeing nothing. He looked around to see the clone troopers still walking off.

"Who's there?" said Long, keeping low enough so as not to alert the clones. He saw a few dark shapes move from out of the shadows towards him. He got on his guard before they came closer and he saw them. Katooni led them at the front while the rest of them moved behind her. Zatt was being carried by Gungi as they moved stealthily over. Long recognized them instantly.

"Children, what are you doing here?" said Long. He looked around to see the clones stop and inspect an area.

"Come quickly, into the ship," said Long.

* * *

They gathered them onto the bridge to hear their story. They listened to their every word and detail on what had transpired in the Temple. They were shocked by what they heard. The clones turning on the Jedi at the drop of a hat, the Chancellor the Sith Lord that had started everything. It was all too much to take in to account. A waterbending medic was healing Zatt's leg, the wound slowly healing.

"And then we got to our escape route on the top floor," said Petro. "Their, we lost Tia."

"What happened next?" said Zhang.

"And what happened to Taran and Ahsoka," said Long, though he feared the answer they would give.

"Taran...went to buy us time to escape," said Ganodi.

"And Ahsoka..." said Katooni. She remembered what had happened.

_Katooni landed on the ground in the sewer line, using the Force to cushion her fall. The others were gathered beneath her waiting for her and Ahsoka. Ahsoka came next, falling down beside them. _

_"Where's Taran?" said Byph through his language, wondering why Taran didn't follow behind Ahsoka. _

_"He's not coming," said Ahsoka, drying her tear. "He went to draw off the clone troopers and Anakin from us." _

_"But...he'll...," said Zatt. Ahsoka looked back up from where they had came, making her mind up right then and there. She would be beside him through it all, even if it meant death. _

_"Katooni, I need you to listen carefully," said Ahsoka. She took out the card and gave it to her. _

_"Call the person on this card and tell her Taran and Ahsoka sent you once you get out of the sewer into the Undercity .Get to the central naval yard and find General Long. Make sure you're not seen," said Ahsoka. _

_"I will, but where are you going?" said Katooni. "You sound like you're not coming with us." _

_"I'm not," said Ahsoka. "I'm going back to help Taran." _

_"But Ahsoka," said Petro. _

_"Please go kids. I made a promise I wouldn't ever leave him again. Make sure you get to Long," said Ahsoka. _

_"Ahsoka, please don't go," said Ganodi. The others tried to get Ahsoka to stay, but she had to refuse them. _

_"You six are absolutely wonderful. Some of the best times of my life was with you all. Remember to keep yourselves secret. Don't use the Force in public. They'll be hunting any other surviving Jedi from now on," said Ahsoka, getting ready to make the jump back up. She turned back towards them, giving them a sad smile. _

_"I'll always remember you," said Ahsoka. _

_"And we will too Ahsoka," said Katooni. She bowed down, the rest of them following suit out of their respect and love for the former Jedi Padawan they had been through so much with. Ahsoka returned the bow before she jumped up on the wall, pushing off to leap towards the vent shaft and gripping the edge. She hoisted herself up and began the climb back up._

Long listened to the story they told. When they were finished he sat back on his seat taking it all in.

"They're...dead," he said slowly.

"I don't know sir. We can only hope they found some way to get out. We haven't lost faith yet," said Katooni.

"Besides if anyone can escape, Taran and Ahsoka can," said Petro. "I'm sure of it." The thought brought a smile to Long's face. How many times had he heard of them breaking the odds time and time again?

"You're right, we should have faith."

* * *

Vader opened the door to the High Council chamber, his senses telling him that there was more life-forms hiding up here. When he stepped him, a few faces looked out from their hiding spots behind the chair to see who it was. When they saw who it was, one of them walked over to him while the others left their hiding places.

"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" asked the Human male child. Vader looks coldly at him, slowly taking his lightsaber off his belt. The youngling stepped back in fright when he saw the blue bar emit from the hilt. Without a further word, he held his lightsaber up and swung.

* * *

His Interceptor came to a stop outside her apartment. He hopped out the cockpit as his wife came running in from the apartment onto the balcony. She kissed him hard as her arms wrapped around him, his doing the same.

"Are you alright?" said Padme, her hands coming up to comfort any part of him she could get to, so relieved that he was safe and sound. "I heard there was an attack on the Jedi Temple. You could see the smoke from here."

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I came here to see if you and the baby were safe," said Anakin.

"What's happening?" Padme inquired.

"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic," said Anakin.

Padme could not believe what she was hearing. The Jedi Order that was sworn to protect the Republic with their lives, suddenly trying to overthrow it?

"I can't believe that," she said.

"I saw Master Windu attempt to assassinate the Chancellor myself," said Anakin.

"Oh Anakin, what are you going to do?" said Padme. Anakin studied her before turning away.

"I will not betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the Chancellor," said Anakin. "And with the Senate, and with you."

"What about Obi-Wan?" said Padme.

"I don't know. Many Jedi have been killed," said Anakin. "We can only hope that he's remained loyal to the Chancellor."

"And Taran and Ahsoka?" said Padme.

"They were...able to get off planet before this all happened. They should be back on Elementia now, both out of harm's way," said Anakin. Padme breathed a sigh of relief, but there was still an uneasiness in her belly.

"Anakin, I'm afraid," said Padme. Anakin put his hand up to her cheek to comfort her.

"Have faith my love. Everything will soon be set right. The Chancellor's given me a very important mission. The Separatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. Wait for me until I return. Things will be different, I promise," said Anakin. He gave her another kiss for comfort and for the promise of the new future, the one he was ready to build.

"Please, wait for me," said Anakin. He walked over to the Interceptor and hopped into the cockpit, R2 making the ship.

"Well he has been under a lot of stress," said C-3PO. R2 beeped a few times to him in binary.

"You do be careful my little friend," said 3PO as the ship fired up its engines and began to take off, streaking off into the night sky and up towards the atmosphere.

**Please review your thoughts**


	9. Aftermath

To say Padme was shocked to find Obi-Wan at her apartment was an understatement. When she saw him she hugged him fiercely, more relieved than ever that he was alive. Obi-Wan talked with her to calm her down and assure her that everything was okay. Once things were settled he cut the formalities to get to the main reason why he was here.

"When was the last time you saw him?" said Obi-Wan.

"Yesterday," she said, moving towards the couch.

"Do you know where he is now?" said Obi-Wan.

"No," she lied. Obi-Wan could sense that she was.

"Padme, I need your help. He's in grave danger," said Obi-Wan.

"From the Sith?" said Padme.

"From himself. Padme, Anakin has turned to the dark side," said Obi-Wan.

"You're wrong! How could you even say that?" said Padme. She didn't want to believe that it was possible. The man she saw the night before was her husband. She could read Anakin almost like a book. There was no intent of malice or a dark personage in his eyes. Obi-Wan looked out to the sky, walking as if towards the balcony.

"I have seen the security hologram of him...killing younglings," said Obi-Wan, struggling to get the last part out. He had not seen what had become of Taran, finding no trace of him or Ahsoka. He still had hope that they were still alive.

"Not Anakin! He couldn't," said Padme.

"He was deceived by a lie, we all were," said Obi-Wan. "It appears that the Chancellor is behind everything, including the war. Palpatine is the Sith Lord we've been looking for. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice," said Obi-Wan. His words were having a visible effect on Padme, she turning away from him,

"I don't believe you. I can't," said Padme.

"Padme, I must find him," said Obi-Wan.

"You're going to kill him aren't you?" said Padme, knowing now the true reason why he had come to ask where Anakin was.

"He's become a very great threat," said Obi-Wan.

"I can't," said Padme. Obi-Wan turned to leave. One last thing crept into his mind of why Padme would be so concerned with Anakin more than usual, and her recent appearance confirmed his suspicions.

"Anakin is the father isn't he?" he asked. Her expression saddened from his words. He didn't need a nod from her to know that it was true.

"I'm so sorry," said Obi-Wan.

* * *

"All Jedi wishing to seek asylum on your planet must be turned over immediately to agents of the Empire. A garrison will be left to ensure your protection from outside threats. All ships and vehicles may be retained by your military, but the size of the army must be maintained to a maximum of no more than 25,000 across the planet."

"In keeping with these margins of the treaty, you will be granted safe passage home under a declaration that no hostilities will occur between the planet and sovereignty of Elementia and the Galactic Empire," said a dignitary from the Senate. All the Elementian generals looked on him and his escort of Coruscant shock troopers with scorn, none more so than Long.

"Will that be all?" said Long.

"Yes General Long," said the dignitary.

"You still have never answered my question. What happened at the Jedi Temple?" said Long.

"A Jedi rebellion. The Jedi tried to assassinate the Chancellor in his office, and the rest were plotting the same," said the dignitary.

"I don't buy it. Perhaps is he telling the truth that the Jedi were trying to kill him. They wouldn't kill unless they had an ample reason to," Long thought.

"Have any Jedi been spotted in the area? We have word that several escaped from the Temple last night, the most dangerous of them being Jedi Master Shaak Ti," said the dignitary.

"No. No Jedi are on board our ships," said Long.

"Very well then. Here's a list of the escaped and killed Jedi to be utilized," said the dignitary, placing a data chip on the table. He bowed to them and made his way off the bridge, the clone troopers following behind him. General Kuro, a Water Tribe general, took the data chip and uploaded to the holoprojector, a list of names appearing. A red X marked deceased while a blue O represented those unaccounted for. He scrolled through the names as the others watched with intent. They got to their names.

Taran Cyneran. X

Ahsoka Tano. (Aided Jedi). X

Long looked long and hard at the names before his fist came down hard, denting the metal in the table. He stood up and began to walk towards the exit. General Mung stopped him, holding him back.

"Long, no!" said Mung.

"Let me go Mung!" yelled Long, trying to fight his way out of Mung's grip. Mung knew that if he let Long go, it would spell trouble.

"They're going to pay, all of them!" Long yelled, General Kuro helping to subdue him as well.

"Long stop! This will only make things worse!" said Kuro. Long continued to struggle in vain, the other general's watching sadly. Deep down, they wish they could go out and start fighting, but doing so would spell disaster for the citizens at home. Long kept struggling even harder, almost nearly breaking free. Suddenly, he stopped. Mung, Kuro were both surprised when they heard the sound of him crying. Mung's hold on Long turned to comfort.

"He...was a-all I h-had left of Neora. I...p-promised to watch over him," he said tearfully. Mung and Kuro comforted him as other generals left their seats to share in his sorrow. Long minutes of silent prayer and vigil followed as the men felt for once uncertain of what the future would bring.

"We...can't give up the children. We just can't," said Long.

"We can hide them," said Zhang. "It's a large planet." Long nodded.

"I just wish I could have said goodbye," said Long sorrowfully, heading to his quarters.

* * *

He stared out into the volcanic landscape of Mustafar. The lava and molten rock spewed out from beneath its surface causing rivers and pools that seemed to stretch on forever. The never ending explosions displayed the emotions of his soul and heart. He remembered how senselessly he had killed the Separatist Council. Their pleas, screams of help and promises fell on deaf ears. He saved Nute Gunray for the last, taking great pleasure in killing the Nemoidian who had tried to kill his wife on two separate occasions. It had felt so sweet, the revenge. His thoughts went back to the massacre in the Temple. Every single moment of it still haunted him. The murder of the younglings in the spire, the numerous Jedi he killed...

Taran

The memory of him sending the still alive boy over the edge of the Temple was still fresh in his mind. He should have let him live. He would have been a valuable hostage against Elementia should the populace riot. However, Sidious' warning came into his mind. He shrugged off the memory, telling himself it had to be done. The sound of Ahsoka's heartbroken pleas for him to stop still echoed in his ears, followed by her declaration to kill him if she ever got the chance.

He saw the Naboo skiff break through the clouds and begin its descent to the landing dock. He shook his head to clear his mind and put on the loving face of the man he knew Padme loved more than anything. He went into a run towards the landing pad, seeing the skiff touch down. The ramp opened and out ran a pregnant Padme towards him. The two met in a hug, finding instant comfort in the other.

"I saw your ship," said Anakin. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan, told me terrible things," said Padme.

"_Obi-Wan's alive?_ What terrible things?" said Anakin.

"You turned to the dark side. That you...killed younglings," said Padme, hoping that his accusations were false. But Obi-Wan would never lie to her. She knew that for a fact. She hoped he was misinformed.

"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," said Anakin.

"He cares about us," said Padme.

"Us?" Anakin inquired.

"He knows. He wants to help you. Anakin, all I want is your love," said Padme.

"Love can't save you Padme, only my new powers can do that," said Anakin.

"But at what cost? You're a good person, don't do this," said Padme.

"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother. I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I'm doing it for you," said Anakin. "To protect you." Padme began to get the sinking feeling that Obi-Wan was right, that Anakin had turned to the dark side.

"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," she said desperately.

"Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I-I can overthrow him. And together, we can rule the galaxy! Make everything the way we want them to be," said Anakin, trying his best to convince her that he was taking the right side. Padme began to back away from him. Obi-Wan was right. He had turned to the dark side. The man she loved, was beginning to slip away from her view.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-Wan was right, you've changed," said Padme. Anakin felt his loving persona morph to his darker self

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me," he said, threatening her. That was the nail that caused her heart to shatter more than anything.

"What happened with Taran and Ahsoka," she asked, afraid for the answer. Anakin stared into her long and hard before he answered.

"They couldn't give me the holocrons I needed and helped others slip away. I killed them. I killed Taran myself and I let the clones deal with her," he said darkly. Padme had had enough from him. How could he kill his friends so easily as if they didn't mean anything to him. She'd never again hear their laughter or their voices again or the cheerful and loving banter between the two of them.

"I-I don't know you anymore," she said tearfully. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?" said Anakin, his eyes turned towards the ship.

"Because of what you've done, of what you plan to do. Stop now, stop! Come back! I love you!" said Padme, the tears now falling from her eyes.

"You liar!" said Anakin. Padme turned to where he was looking and saw Obi-Wan coming down the ramp. Her breath caught in her throat. She realized what was going to happen before it began.

"No!" she said, backing away from him as he advanced on her menacingly.

"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" he said. He stretched out his hand, Force choking her. Padme felt the invisible hand close on her windpipe as she reached in vain with her two hands in a gesture to pry off what wasn't there. She tried desperately to say something to him, anything to get him to stop, but they stopped at her mouth. No sound could come past her lips.

"Let her go Anakin!" said Obi-Wan. Anakin continued to choke her, unheeded.

"Let...her...go," Obi-Wan said darkly. Anakin continued choking her for a few more seconds as his anger subsided enough to drop her. She crumbled to the floor, barely stirring. For once in the past two days, he was overcome with remorse for what he had done. He had hurt the woman he had been trying to save. He needed someone, anyone to blame for the calamity he was in. His eyes fixed onto Obi-Wan.

"You turned her against me!" he said.

"You have done that yourself," Obi-Wan shot back. Anakin began to take off his cloak as he walked and stared down at his former master and best friend.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!" he yelled.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," said Obi-Wan sensing a fight was going to take place and removing his cloak in turn.

"You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now...until you have become the very thing you swore to destroy," he continued, the two men circling each other like two enemies, sizing each other up for the fierce melee.

"Don't lecture me Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new empire!" said Anakin.

"Your new empire?!" said Obi-Wan. "Killing your fellow Jedi, killing Taran and Ahsoka for something as trivial as ruling the galaxy? Did they not mean anything to you at all?" Now he knew that Taran was dead, and Ahsoka along with him. Yet he couldn't mourn for them now, not when the situation was getting more and more dangerous.

"Don't make me kill you," Anakin said darkly.

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to DEMOCRACY!" said Obi-Wan.

"If you're now with me, then you're my enemy," said Anakin.

"Only a Sith deals is absolutes. I will do what I must," said Obi-Wan.

"You will try," said Anakin. He heard the sound of Obi-Wan's lightsaber and jumped into the air with his own, doing a backflip that put him directly in front of Obi-Wan. Their lightsabers clashed and the fight was on.

* * *

When her eyes opened, everything was dark around her save for the ray shielded entryway into her cell. She looked around her cell finding she was lying on a metal cot. She looked at herself next. Her outfit was still on albeit in rough condition from what had transpired at the Temple. She steadily rose to her feet, surveying her surroundings more.

_"What? Where am I?"_ she thought. Then she remembered where she was at. She walked cautiously observing the room more before she lay back down on the cot. The memories came rushing back to her, the worst one being the last. She turned over onto the thing fabric of the cot, the tears falling from her eyes as she cried quietly. His body falling to the ground below played back in her mind over and over again.

_"I couldn't save him,"_ she thought endlessly. Her hand traveled to the crystal necklace he had gotten her, it seeming like it was so long ago. She fingered the glass-like texture.

_"I got you something," said Taran._

_"What is it?" said Ahsoka._

_"Close your eyes," said Taran. She happily obliged. Taran came up to her, pulled the necklace out, and put it around her neck._

_"Okay, open." She opened her eyes and saw the green crystal tied around her neck._

_"Taran, it's beautiful," she told him._

_"It has a special quality I'm not sure of, but when the time comes then you'll know," said Taran._

_"I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend," she said, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss._

The tears stung her eyes, letting them fall out one by one as she clutched the precious gem in her hands. Soon, soft sobs echoed in her room as she was overcome by sadness and grief. The sounds attracted the attention of someone in an adjacent cell.

"Will you be quiet" said a feminine voice. Ahsoka stopped when she heard the voice, sniffling a little.

"Who's there?" she replied softly. She looked to a small vent near the ceiling of the cell.

"Wait...Ahsoka? Is that you?" said the voice.

"Who's asking?" said Ahsoka, sitting up on the cot, her focus on the vent.

"It's Barriss. What are you doing here?" said Barriss.

"You don't know?" said Ahsoka.

"I felt...Master Unduli dying...," said Barriss. "And others. What's happened?"

"You were right about the Jedi serving the dark side. We didn't see it until it was too late," said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka...what happened?" said Barriss. Ahsoka took a deep breath, settling her nerves down enough to tell her the events that had transpired in the Temple. She went into every detail from when the clones attacked to finding out Anakin had turned to the dark side, and up to when Taran was killed. Barriss listened to her every word as she pressed close to the vent.

"Palpatine was the Sith Lord this whole time?" said Barriss.

"Yes. He was playing us from the beginning," said Ahsoka. "And now, everyone's dead because of it. Master Plo, Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, Bruck, Tia...Taran."

"I thought you would have left to go back to his planet?" said Barriss.

"He wanted to wait for Obi-Wan to get back from dealing with Grievous, then we would have left together," said Ahsoka.

_"We had everything planned out. A normal life, like we wanted. And...a family,"_ she thought sorrowfully. It was all taken away from them in a single night. How could she go on without him?

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry, for everything," said Barriss. Ahsoka could tell from her tone that she was sincere.

"Barriss, I don't know what I'm going to do," said Ahsoka, hugging her legs to herself. "I honestly don't know why Anakin even left me alive."

"He was your former master," said Barriss.

"But he trained Taran too and he killed him without so much as a second glance," said Ahsoka.

"They might kill both of us to be completely honest," said Barriss. "If Palpatine is the Sith Lord, not even Anakin will be able to stop him from having you killed." Ahsoka knew she was telling the truth. Her days in this prison were numbered.

_"What am I going to do,"_ she thought. _"Should I just let them kill me?" _

"Ahsoka, are you still listening?" said Barriss.

"Yes," she said.

"I have a way to get us both out," said Barriss.

"How?" said Ahsoka.

"Do you trust me?" said Barriss.

"No," said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, please. I'm sorry for all I did to you. I know now what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have resorted to doing something so extreme that it hurt people, you most of all," said Barriss.

"It's not that simple Barriss. Jedi and a woman died because of what you did, and I would have executed for your crimes. How can I ever trust you again?" said Ahsoka.

"You're right. No matter what I do, nothing will wash away my crimes. Let me try to at least make it right in some small way Ahsoka," said Barriss. Ahsoka thought long and hard. Should she trust Barriss, the girl who had framed her for crimes she didn't commit and almost gotten her killed? But, then there was the memories of their previous adventures. The Second Battle of Geonosis, the two separate brain worms incidents. She could refuse and probably die.

_"And I would be with Taran,"_ she thought. The thought brought her a small amount of comfort.

_"He wouldn't want me to give up, not when there was an opportunity to escape."_

What choice did she have?

"Alright, what's the plan?" said Ahsoka.

"We fake our deaths," said Barriss.

"And how will we do that?" said Ahsoka.

"Leave it to me," said Barriss.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood gazing down as Anakin tried to crawl out from the edge of the river of lava.

* * *

The shock troopers on guard duty in the prison had their orders from the Emperor. Prisoners 43-6 and 43-7 were to be executed on the spot. They passed by the cells of the other inmates, some fells occupied by dangerous men from around the galaxy and others empty. They moved down another corridor before they stopped outside of the two cells.

"Be careful men, she's a Jedi. Be vigilant," said their squad leader.

"Yes sir," said the two men assigned to the execution. The two men got to the door of Ahsoka's cell and looked in.

"What the hell?" said a trooper. From outside the ray shield doors, they could see everything inside. No one was there. They hurriedly opened the doors and looked around.

"Where'd she go," said the other trooper. From above, she came down, landing on the two of them. Hurriedly, she moved from them and closed the ray shield door.

"Oh no," said the squad leader, raising his blaster. Suddenly, the blaster slammed into him as Barriss used the Force to hit it against his helmet. It gave Ahsoka enough time to tackle him to the ground, spinning her foot around to open up Barriss' door. Once out, Barris joined in the fray, using her superior agility to knock down the squad members with punches and kicks. The six man squad was soon down for the count, Barriss and Ahsoka hauling the other four into her cell.

"That wasn't too bad," said Barriss.

"Says the person who didn't have to make the first move," said Ahsoka.

"They were going to come to your cell first. It was the only logical thing to do," said Barriss. "Now can we make our escape?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she followed Barriss out, the two keeping close to the walls.

"Down the two levels, to the garbage level and straight out into the sewers," Barriss said to herself. They moved swiftly so as to keep the element of surprise in case they came upon another squad and to make sure they went by undetected without the squad they had managed to subdue finding a way out and raising the alarm. They managed to get down one level undetected, though there were a few close calls.

When they got down to the second level they thought they would be home free. Suddenly, the alarms went off all through the extensive prison.

"Oh no," said Ahsoka.

"Quit, make a run for it," said Barriss. Ahsoka didn't have to be told twice. The two began running for the garbage chute that was around the second level. As they rounded a corner, they saw it straight ahead. They made a mad dash for it, hoping that this was a sign that they'd be home free. However, four troopers saw them coming towards them and readied them,

"Found them. Second level," said the squad leader into his comlink as he and his soldiers began to fire. Barriss and Ahsoka ducked under their blasts, sliding under the surprised clones towards the garbage chute. Barriss reached out with the Force to open the large chute. The two of them, as one, dove feet first into the chute as the bolts streaked past them. The descent down lasted five seconds before they come down hard onto a huge pile of filth of all kinds, tumbling down the hill-like refuse before rolling to a stop in the waist-deep murky green-brown water. They were submerged for a few short seconds before they resurfaced, shaking the disgusting water out of their hair and wiping their faces.

"This...is so gross," said Ahsoka.

"Come on, we're wasting time," said Barriss, beginning to trudge through the murky water. The garbage level was a huge rectangular room, the entrance to the sewer at the far end underneath the putrid depths. Garbage was stacked high on both sides of the room as they made their way to it. As they moved, Ahsoka felt something trigger her senses.

"Barriss stop," said Ahsoka.

"What?" said Barriss, coming to a stop.

"We're not alone in here," said Ahsoka. Then she saw it, a trail of bubbles coming from the far side of the garbage room making its way towards Barriss. Barriss sensed it too and looked to see the trail nearly upon her.

"Move!" said Ahsoka. She lunged and pushed Barriss out of the way. A tentacle shot out from the depths and wrapped around Ahsoka's torso, beginning to pull her into the water. A single eyestalk popped out of the water, its eye fixed on her. Ahsoka and Barriss knew from their studies in the Temple that it was a dianoga. Dianogas would feed off of anything and wouldn't hesitate at the chance of taking live prey. It dragged Ahsoka into the water, hoping to drown her. Ahsoka thrashed as much as she could under the water, hoping to get out of the dianoga's grip. She found her footing on the ground, pushing up with all her might. She broke the surface of the water to catch her breath, only to be dragged under the water again. No matter how much she lashed out, she could not escape.

The dianoga seized her legs and began to pull her into towards it. She opened her eyes to see she was in a deeper part of the garbage level, the water going down thirty feet. She could also see the way out, her vision allowing her to see a metal a grate covering the opening only fifteen feet below the surface. She looked up at the dianoga to see her being dragged into its maw. She fought harder, but knew she was swiftly running out of energy and oxygen. Her lungs were creaming for air, but she could not give it to them. Just as all seemed lost, the dianoga went ridged. Its grip on Ahsoka slackened, allowing her to at last slip out of its grip and kick hard for the surface.

She gasped for breath as soon as her head broke the surface, coughing a little as she wiped her eyes to look over at the dianoga. A metal pipe stood lodged in its body through the eyestalk, the dianoga itself dead. Barriss moved down from the garbage pile towards Ahsoka, helping her up to her feet. From what she could tell, she inferred that Barris had used the Force to impale the dianoga as it was focused on trying to eat her.

"Thank you," Ahsoka managed to say.

"You're welcome. Come on, let's get out of here," said Barriss, the body of the dianoga beginning to sink towards the depths. As they prepared to make the swim, Ahsoka thought of something.

"Barriss, wait," said Ahsoka.

"What?" said Barriss.

"If we escape they'll do everything they can to hunt us down," said Ahsoka.

"And your point being?" said Barriss.

"They have to think we're dead," said Ahsoka. She hastily took off one of her boots and put it through it in the water. Barriss saw what she meant and took off one of her boots, also tearing off a part of her uniform covering her leg. Ahsoka ripped off a sleeve before she came up with another idea. She used the crystal necklace, handling the gem until the sharp edge was pointed at her arm and cut it, the blood trickling out of the cut. She let it drop down onto her torn sleeve, letting it settle there to stain the material. Once she did that she threw it onto a garbage pile and gave the necklace to Barriss. Barriss in turn cut herself and let the blood drop onto the torn pants leg.

"Good idea," said Barriss, handing Ahsoka back the necklace.

"From this point on, Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee are dead," said Ahsoka. They heard the whirring of turbines and soon the walls to the garbage level began to close.

"Let's go," said Barriss. The two ducked below the water as the garbage above them began to compact.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood gazing down as Anakin tried to crawl out from the edge of the river of lava, his limbs save one arm cut off.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" said Obi-Wan. He moved away from Anakin, picking up his former apprentice's lightsaber from off the volcanic sand. He looked back as Anakin continued to struggle up the slope, failing. Anakin hoisted himself to scream at him one last time.

"I HATE YOU!" he yelled with such fury and anger that Obi-Wan was taken back. Obi-Wan's remark was sorrowful and tearful as well.

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you," he said. Suddenly, Anakin's pants leg caught fire. The flames began to spread up his back. He yelled in agony as the flames danced up his body. Obi-Wan could only watch as his best friend was slowly consumed by the flames. His cries and screams would echo throughout his mind till the day he died. Without another glance back, he walked away, leaving Anakin to his fate.

* * *

"Sir, we found some remains," said a clone trooper, hastily exiting the door to the garbage collection for fear of the dianoga that lurked in its hold. The trooper handed the prison warden a boot, the fabric of a torn pant's leg, and a torn sleeve, all with blood on it. The warden looked at it carefully.

"Are you sure this is all?" said the warden.

"Yes sir. We even made a run down to the sewer. The grate was still on. We didn't stop to inspect more in case the dianoga was still hungry," said the clone.

"Then it must have gotten them. Deliver this in a report to the Chancel-Emperor," the warden corrected.

"Sir yes sir," said the clone.

Elsewhere on the planet...

Riyo Chuchi was ready to turn in for the night in her apartment, having had a full day from what had transpired in the Senate when the Chancellor declared himself the Emperor of the new Galactic Empire. She lay down in her bed, her nightgown on her body. As she began to feel sleep take hold, she heard movement. Cautiously, she looked around her bedroom. Though she didn't have Force powers, she could sense someone was in the apartment.

"Who's there?" she called out. From near her window, a shadow slowly rose up and came forward wearing a black cloak that covered everything. From the light outside, she could make out her face.

"Ahsoka?" said Chuchi. "You're...alive?" Ahsoka nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"How have you been Riyo?" said Ahsoka.

"I've been okay. Ahsoka, what happened at the Temple. None of this seems right," said Chuchi. Ahsoka took a deep breath, recounting all the events that transpired. Riyo listened intently to her every word, before covering her mouth with her hands as she told her what happened to Taran. A single tear fell out of her eyes to streak down her cheek. Ahsoka herself felt she on the verge of tears as well. When she was finished, Riyo hugged her from behind.

"I'm so sorry Ahsoka. Had I known, I would have been able to do something," said Riyo sorrowfully.

"It's better this way. I don't want anymore of the people I care about to get hurt, or die. For now, I'm on the run with Barriss," said Ahsoka.

"Why did you come by?" said Riyo.

"To make sure you and Padme were safe. Padme wasn't there," said Ahsoka.

"She left after the meeting for some reason. Hold on, stay here," said Riyo, hurrying over to a drawer. Ahsoka heard the clink of metal and Riyo came over to her holding a bag.

"Inside is about 20,000 credits," said Riyo.

"No, Riyo, I can't ask that from you," said Ahsoka.

"I'm giving it to you. You're going to need it. Things are going to change, for better or worse. The last thing I want for you to do is to be out on the streets starving," said Riyo, taking Ahsoka's hand and putting the bag in her hands, closing her fingers in it.

"I don't know what to say," said Ahsoka.

"Don't. Go Ahsoka, and may the Force be with you," said Riyo. Ahsoka hugged her, their arms wrapping around each other. Ahsoka pulled away first, giving her one last look before she made her way to the window.

"And Ahsoka?" said Riyo.

"Yes?"

"I...cared about Taran too, but I knew from that night in Ba Sing Se that he loved you," said Riyo.

"I know you did. You will always be one of my best friends Riyo," said Ahsoka, looking back at smiling sadly at her before she hopped onto the window frame and jumped out. Riyo watched her leave, sitting on the bed as she took in all Ahsoka had told her at the Temple.

"What will happen now?" she thought.

* * *

"It went well in there?" said Barriss, her cloak over her frame as well as Ahsoka found her in the shady apartment they had 'rented.'

"She gave me money to help us," said Ahsoka, handing Barriss the bag. Barriss looked in it, astonished to find 20,000 credits inside.

"Barriss, what does this mean?" said Ahsoka.

"What do you mean?" said Barriss.

"Is this where we part ways?" said Ahsoka. The question had been nagging her endlessly when they had crawled out of the sewers. Once they had gotten out they went to find a place to clean themselves, stealing clothes from a few shops. Ahsoka had been against the idea of stealing, but Barriss convinced her that everything they did was to survive. Their outfits were all-black, large cloaks to cover their figures and hide their faces if they pulled the hood up.

"It can be, or you can come with me," said Barriss.

"And do what? Make a living by doing Force knows what?" said Ahsoka. "Barriss, I don't know if I can live like that."

"Ahsoka," said Barriss, taking her by the shoulder, "If we don't stick together, we'll both die. In this new Empire as they're calling it, we have only each other to look out for. Taran would agree."

"How do you know what he'd want?" Ahsoka yelled at her, Barriss stepping back from the ferocity in her voice. Barriss looked into her eyes.

"Because I knew him too Ahsoka. Before I did what I did, he was my friend too," said Barriss. Ahsoka took a deep breath, sitting down on the mattress in the small bed.

"I'll let you think of what you want to do," said Barriss, walking out of the room out into the lit up lights of the city. Ahsoka lay down on the mattress, thinking desperately of what to do.

_"I feel so lost,"_ she thought. _"What am I going to do? Should I go with Barriss, or make my own path?"  
_

_"The answer is up to you. No one can force you to go with her, and no one can force you not to go. Look into yourself and see what it is that you must do." _

When Barriss came back, she saw Ahsoka asleep on the mattress. She decided not to bother her and let her sleep undisturbed, crawling onto her own mattress and falling asleep. When she awoke, she saw Ahsoka was gone, the bag of credits near her head.


	10. Epilogue

The operation was now complete. Emperor Palpatine moved cautiously over to the medical slab, his apprentice strapped in a standing position. Medical droids and instruments stood and lay all around them.

"Lord Vader. Can you hear me?" he asked. In his new mechanized black suit, the auto-breather installed to his body took in a breath.

"Yes Master. Where is Padme? Is she safe? Is she alright?" he said through his new voice that gave his voice a deep yet menacing air. The Emperor looked cautiously at him before he answered.

"It seems in your anger, you killed her," he lied.

"I...I couldn't have. She was alive. I felt it!" he yelled. In his anger, he stretched out with the Force. The droids around him began to get crushed, the medical appliances and instruments falling or being bent in all kinds of odd fashions. Even the metal that covered the medical room he was in was impacted. In a fit of mournful rage, Vader broke the cuffs holding him to the table. He knelt on his knees as he shouted to the heavens in the dark room.

"NO!" he screamed as the person he loved most in the galaxy was dead, killed by his own hand. As he mourned, the Emperor stood behind him, a smile spreading onto his face.

_"Now, now we begin,"_ he thought sinisterly.

* * *

Long looked down at the planet from the bridge as their fleet took to space to head back home to their planet. He didn't notice Katooni walk up to him from behind.

"General, I'm truly sorry for what happened," said Katooni.

"You did all you could Katooni. Saving you was probably their greatest achievement in their life. It would be a disgrace to our people if we let their sacrifice mean nothing," said Long, looking down at her.

"What happens now?" said Katooni.

"Have you been to our planet?" said Long. She shook her head.

"You'll like it. We'll make sure you and the others aren't found," said Long, taking her hand.

"We promise," said Long. Katooni nodded, more relieved than she was in the last two days. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future, but as long as she was with her friends, she knew they would be alright.

* * *

The funeral procession of Padme Amidala took place on the waterfront in Thebes. Thousands from Naboo and the Senate had gathered for her final farewell. Jar Jar Binks and Boss Nass walked with the procession, their expressions saddened and mourning as they remembered the brave Senator who had done so much. Her stomach still expanded, none knew that she had already given birth. As her body traveled in the procession, a small little necklace was clasped in her hand. It was the token Anakin had given to her so long ago when he was just a nine year old boy from Tatooine. Even in death, she held on to it for eternity.

* * *

Obi-Wan Kenobi handed the newly-born boy to Ben Lars' wife, Beru. She smiled as she saw the napping baby in the blanket, thanking Obi-Wan silently as she walked over to her husband as he stood to look out at the sunset. Obi-Wan watched her go to him, showing her his nephew through his stepbrother.

_"I failed your father, and I failed to protect my apprentice. I promise you Luke, I won't fail you,"_ he thought.

* * *

Senator Bail Organa carried the other twin, Leia, to his wife. When her wife saw the small baby, her face beamed with happiness. She instantly took a liking to the baby girl wrapped in a blanket. Her husband smiled, seeing the happiness his wife was displaying.

"Welcome to the Organa family," she said. "We promise to raise you with all the care and love you deserve."

* * *

Barriss was walking over to the freighter that would take her to whatever planet she wished. She had made sure to cover her tracks in case any Imperial agents or newly-christened storm troopers tried to identify her. She slung her pack across her back as she moved through the crowds.

_"It's probably better this way. I wouldn't trust myself either,"_ she thought sadly. She had been hoping that Ahsoka could forgive her, and maybe ensure a little amount of trust in her. Sadly, this was not the case. Trust was hard to gain, and easily lost. This was a harsh lesson of life.

Soon she was standing in front of the entrance to the dock, the freighter waiting as its passengers embarked onto it. Barriss sighed as she began to walk in.

"Wait!" she heard someone call out. She turned to see Ahsoka running over to the entrance.

"Ahsoka?" she said as Ahsoka stopped in front of her, catching her breath. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I thought so too, but it's like you said. It's better to travel together than by ourselves," said Ahsoka. Barriss smiled.

"Thank you Ahsoka," said Barriss.

"Barriss, I'll cut to the chase. I still don't trust you," said Ahsoka, making Barriss crestfallen.

"But I'm getting there," said Ahsoka. At this, Barriss felt reassured. "So where to?"

"Ilum. Hopefully find some lightsaber crystals before the Empire tries to close them off," said Barriss.

"Sounds like a plan, but this ship isn't going to Ilum," said Ahsoka.

"It'll stop on a planet nearby, then we'll find some way to get there," said Barriss. Ahsoka nodded. Before she walked into the dock, her hand went to her crystal. She gazed at the crystal, the memories coming back.

_"I promise you Taran. I'll make it,"_ she thought, whispering a prayer before she entered the dockyard with Barriss, not knowing what was going to happen next for them.

* * *

The shock troopers had inspected the apartment complex thoroughly before wishing him a good day. He shrugged it off, retiring back into the apartment. He was more relieved that they hadn't found out what he was hiding in the secret basement under the floorboards. Making sure that no one else was coming, he locked his front door and pried them open, swiftly traveling down the staircase. At the foot of the hidden stairs was another door. This is where secret meetings with Separatist loyalists had taken place. He opened the door to reveal a Human doctor operating on someone on a makeshift cot, bandages covering his torso and one wrapped around his head.

"Thank the stars they didn't find this place," said the doctor.

"How is he?" said the Quarren.

"I'm still astounded he's still alive. A cut down down his torso, shot through the abdomen, and head trauma. Any other person would've died, but then this is a Jedi," said the doctor.

"Even Jedi fall," said the Quarren.

"So why'd you save him?" said the doctor. "You and I both know you had ties to the Separatists. Why save a Jedi who you deemed a dog of the Republic?" The Quarren himself didn't know what had possessed him either. He found him at the base of the Temple as he tried to get closer to inspect what was going on, his body torn up and and blood seeping out of a gash on his head. He knew the boy was close to death, but carried him out. He instantly recognized him as the one who had saved him from the gang of COMPNOR men who had violently attacked him. Maybe he had saved him to repay the debt.

"I don't know," said the Quarren. "Will he survive?"

"He went in and out of critical from time to time. If he's not dead yet, I doubt he will be. He's in the hands of fate," said the doctor. Suddenly, the boy began to stir. One eye, the both eyes opened.

"W...who..are...you," he weakly, struggling to breathe properly.

"It's alright, you're safe now," said the doctor. "Get more rest."

"Who...am I?" said the patient.

"You mean you don't know?" said the doctor. The boy shook his head slowly before he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

"This isn't good. Seems he might have a mild case of amnesia," said the doctor. "Might be some time before he remembers who he is and what happened."

"How long until he heals?" said the Quarren.

"It will take about a weeks time. I'll go out and get more bacta. Stay with him," said the doctor, retrieving his bag and making his way back up to the floor of the apartment. The Quarren knelt down to gaze on the battered boy.

"Consider this as our debt repaid Jedi. Don't die on us," he said, keeping watch over the small monitor, the heart indicator beeping as his heart rate kept up its steady rhythm.

**End. **

**Thank you for enjoying Order 66. It will be some time, but I will soon have out the last story out as soon as my fingers allow me. I am planning for it to be my largest story ever, so it WILL take time. Remember to review, favorite the story or follow me at Alchemist1917 for the release. Have a good day/night wherever you are, and may the Force be with you.**


	11. Update News

Update! The new story, Changing Tides, is now out. It is now in the rated M section. Please read if you find the time.


End file.
